I am Bloom twin sister
by EvilBloom
Summary: Bloom as a twin sister named Ofelia, she was going to be captured by the Ancestral witches, she teleported away for safety and lost her memory, 7 years passed by and Ofelia started to remember her real family, but what she didn't remember was the witches spell, Ofelia was the first Fairy Witch, she has to take classes at Alfea and Could Tower, Buts is Ofelia Evil or Nice?
1. Chapter 1

_"My dear daughter Ofelia, you and Bloom are destined for greatness, you both shall rule Domino and meet your own prince one day, you must always have love in your heart and shouldn't fear to yourself, stand up for what you believe and you shall be a fine queens one day, for now rest my little princesses. Daddy and Daphne will come to say good night to my beautiful twin daughters", the queen said to the baby twins, Daphne and their father walked in, Daphne looked into the cradle, "Look at my twins sisters daddy, they are so pretty, i cant wait to play with them", the queen laughed "Daphne you will be a great older sister", the king kissed the twins on their forehead, "i love you my beautiful daughters."_

i opened my eyes, and i whispered, "Daphne, my older sister? i have a twin named Bloom?" My room door opened, "Honey time to go to school" said my adopted mom Vanessa. "Ok, I'll be ready in half an hour" i replied. She left my room and closed the door, i got off my bed and showered, i put on my clothes a black shirt with dark blue jeans and brushed my red hair and washed my teeth, i grabbed my black nail polish and started painting my nails black, i always had my nails black. As i walked into the kitchen my stepsister Mitzi was sitting down on the table eating breakfast, she was wearing a purple top showing her belly, and khaki shorts up to her knees, my younger stepsister Macy was wearing a black shirt and dark blue jeans, "Macy were you spying on what i was going to wear again?" i asked her as she ate her cereal. "Please don't get mad Ofe, i like how you dress and i want to dress like you," she explained. "Yeah you like to dress like a loser Macy, come on get a fashion sense!" Mitzi told Macy. i got mad and curled my fist up into a ball as if i was going to punch her, then suddenly Mitzi breakfast exploded in her face, me and Macy laughed. "Mitzi What the Hell? Stop playing with your food!" Vanessa yelled at Mitzi while entering the kitchen. "Ofe honey please walk Macy to school" she said to me. "Yes! i Sooo don't want to be seen walking to school with this loser" i looked at her with evil eyes and then Mitzi's orange juice spilled all over her clothes. "MITZI! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" Vanessa slammed the wet cloth on the table while cleaning the juice. "But mom it wasn't me!" Mitzi shrieked. "Come on lets get going i don't want you to be late Macy," i told my stepsister as i grabbed a banana and started to eat it and head for the door with Macy following behind me.

"Ofe why are you the only one in our family with red hair?" i looked at Macy while she asked. "Well Macy im not your real sister" Macy looked at me in a confussed way. "What do you mean Ofe?" she looked at me with wide open eyes. "Well Macy I'm adopted, I'm your stepsister, why do you think Mitzi hates me so much?" Macy thought for a second and looked back up at me. "i dont hate you Ofe, i love you as a real sister" she told me while she hugged me. "Aww thank you Macy, now go inside your going to be late," i kissed her cheek and screamed after her 'i love you' while she entered school. i ran to my school, ughh school i thought, Conceited girls trying be the popular ones, bullies bullying on the nerds, and Mitzi making my life miserable. But those were the least of my worries, what happen today in the morning, did i do that? its impossible it was like Magic. Ughh Ofe what are you thinking? i need to get to class!

_"Ofe! Ofe! come quick!" Bloom yelled at me. i ran toward her, looking at her was like looking into a mirror. "What is it Bloom?" i asked her, "Look at what i can do!" Bloom extended her arm toward a stick and use magic to lift it in the air. "Ofe give it try! if i can do it so can you!" she looked at me excited. "Ok here goes" i extended my arm and the stick floated in the air. "Bloom i did it! i did it!" i screamed in happiness as i hugged my twin sister, "Whoa whoa, little princess whats going on here?" King Oritel said. "Daddy!" we both said and hugged our father. "We lifted the stick in the air Daddy" i said smiling. "Thats Amazing sweethearts!" King Oritel said. "Excuse the interruption King Oritel but Queen Marion request your presences in the Throne room." said the knight. "Ok, excuse me my little princess your mommy wants to see me." he said kissing our cheeks. "Bloom come on lets see if Daphne wants to help us in our magic!" i said grabbing Blooms hand running towards the palace. "Daphne will our power ever run out?" i asked her curiously. "No Ofe, your power will never run out, if you stop using it for a long time, it might be hard at first to use it, you have to practice to get stronger." she told me. "Ok, help me practice?" i looked up at her. "Yes" she smiled down at me.  
_

I looked out the window, and came back to reality, i was sitting in the back of the class. "Oritel my father, Marion my mother, I'm a princess with a twin and a sister, and have magic powers but why am i adopted by Mike and Vanessa?" i whispered to myself. The teacher assigned us to copy down his rules of the classroom. i stared at my pencil and it started to shake, i looked at it with wide open eyes, i extended my hand above it and concentrated, the pencil started to float and i made it write all the rules down on the paper. i smiled to realize that the flashbacks i was getting were true. Since i had Mitzi in this class i decided to play a prank on her. i looked at the balled up paper in the trash and i snapped my fingers and the balled up paper was thrown straight to Mitzi. "Hey! Who threw that?" She yelled while the teacher looked at Mitzi. i giggled and she looked at me "It was you Ofelia!" she scream from across the room. The teacher eyes rested on me. "No it wasn't" i said looking at her. "Bullshit! Your just hating that i have a real family unlike you Ofelia!" i looked at her with angry eyes, "IS THAT THE ONLY GOOD COME BACK YOU HAVE? YOUR PATHETIC!" i yelled as the windows busted open and wind busted in swirling around me. Everyone was looking at me, but my eyes rested on the trash can, banana peals, oranges peals, and other foods in there, the trash can automatically flew up and was thrown top of Mitzi's head. Everyone in the class laughed as the teacher closed the windows. The bell rung for lunch, so i grabbed my stuff and went to the lunch room.

Half of the school day had gone by, it was lunch time as i sat down to eat my lunch when i saw Mitzi heading my way, oh great, i thought, what now. "Hey loser! Heres my homework and i want an A+ Screw up and you will pay so deepliy you wont even remember your own name" she told me while slamming a pile of papers in front of me, and i hear mutters around me, i knew everyone was staring at us. "Why dont you do your own homework Mitzi or are you too stupid to do it you need someone smarter than you to do it?" i asked her while standing up looking her eye to eye. i heard boys go 'Ooooooo' and not leaving their eyes off us, since they didn't want to miss a thing. "Well at least I'm not adopted!" she screamed at me unable to think of a better comeback. There was tension in the air, i smiled evilly at her, "Well at least i won the love of your younger sister that she actually wishes i was her sister and not you!" now everyone in the lunch room was 'oooing'. Mitzi had a stupid face on, unable to think of nothing to say. "Ughh! Im getting you for this!" she said while storming off. "I'll be waiting!" i yelled after her. the bell rang for the last class, i grabbed my stuff and left to class.

_"M-Mommy! M-Mommy! Daddy! where are you?" i cried, seeing all the people panic and running around to get away from the witches. i was holding on to Bloom's hand, we were both crying. We didn't know what was happening, "Daphne!" Bloom screamed. We seen 3 Witches, they were heading our way, i pulled Bloom out of the witches way, we were running away from them. i seen my dad with my mom fighting the dark creatures, and Daphne was helping everyone and fighting also. "DADDY!" Me and Bloom screamed while we were running holding our hands, he looked up at us and saw the witches after us, mother used her magic on 2 of them knocking them out of the air, and my dad shot the other witch, Daphne looked behind us when i turned around i saw a dark creature was going to get Bloom, "Bloom get out of the way" i screamed while pushing her away and the dark creature got me. "Mommy!" i screamed. "My Baby!" She screamed looking at me. Bloom ran toward me and shot a mini fire blast at the creatures face making it drop me. i looked up at saw that a witch was going to get my twin. "DARGON FIRE!" I extended my hands toward the witch. And a dragon attacked the witch saving my twin. i felt dizzy that i fell and saw my father and mother running towards my side while the Knights protected Daphne and Bloom. i saw Bloom and Daphne screaming trying to come towards my side, i fell into someones hands, i saw my mother crying/screaming, my father tried to get me. Bloom got angry and i was able to hear her say 'Dragon Fury', all the dark creatures disappeared, she fell into Daphne arms, i wanted to run to her side but i felt weak. i looked up to see who was carrying me and i saw it was a witch, i was being carried towards a dark portal. i screamed in horror, i managed to jump over her shoulder and grabbed the chandelier i look down towards the ground and i see my mother running under the chandelier. The witches were flying toward me. i screamed out what had came to my mind "Dragon Fire Fury!" a Fire dragon attacked the witch knocking them out cold, i felt super weak that i slipped and started to fall, i heard everyone scream, and then a dark creature caught me and flew toward the portal, i before i was thrown in i screamed without thinking "Teleport!" and i appeared on earth in front of a family, they were running to my side and i fainted._

I jumped, screamed at the top on my lungs and sat up, i was in class, i was sweating with tears down my cheeks. The teacher was in front of me looking at me, not mad, but worried. "W-what H-happen?" i said to the teacher, everyone in the class was staring at me worried. "You had fallen asleep and started to sleep talk and then started to scream out names, and we tried to wake you up but we couldn't, you were making faces as if you were in pain and started to cry, so i called your parents, they should be passing through those doors in a few minutes... Ofelia i know its none of my business but did something terrible happen to you when you were younger?" he looked at me concern. "Ofelia!" Vanessa, Mike, Macy and even Mitzi walked into the classroom. "So what did the freak show did now?" Mitzi laughed. i got up and balled my fist and swung at her face, punching her so hard that it echoed, and making Mitzi crashed into the wall and falling, she looked up at me with her hand on her cheek. "Ofelia! How dare you hit you sister?" Vanessa bent down to Mitzi side. "Ofelia whats the matter with you? you don't hit family!" Mike said helping Mitzi up. "She is not my sister!" i yelled. "Im Adopted, and after all these years i remember my real family, they didn't leave me i ran away because they wanted to kidnap me!" tears started to roll down my cheeks. "Ofe.." Macy hugged me. i started to feel weak, "M-Macy...?" i started to fall. Macy tried to hold me up but then one of my classmate jumped out of his seat and caught me before i fell on the ground. i blacked out.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! i sensed her! i sense my twin sister!" Bloom ran into the Throne room almost tripping since she had a gown and heels. "Really? Bloom? where is she? is she alright?" Daphne came walking fast toward Bloom. "Bloom! wheres my baby?" Queen Marion asking staring at Bloom. "Bloom, please where did you sense your sister?" King Oritel approached his daughter. "On planet Earth! i must go! i can find her!" Bloom walked fast by her family getting read to teleport there."Wait Bloom I'll go with you!" Daphne walked toward Bloom. "Please bring her to us Bloom, so we can be a happy family again" Her mother said with hope in her eyes." i will mom." she said while Bloom and Daphne changed into a mini skirt and some cute tops, Bloom grabbed Daphne's hand and transported to Earth. "How will we find her?" Daphne faced Bloom. "She is my Twin sister, no matter how long we been separated i can still sense her power, all these years she hasn't used her power once but today she used it quiet a lot. i will find her and bring her back to our home." Bloom told her older sister. "This way!" Bloom grabbed her hand and pulled her toward where she was sensing her power.

* * *

I woke up and Mike was carrying me out of the school with his family behind, then i felt it. i felt a familiar power close to me, i tried to get free from Mike's arms, then suddenly the memory of Bloom came to my mind, "Stop!" i yelled, i squirmed out of Mike's arms and put my feet on the floor, the power was close, it was burning inside of me, i looked around to see where it was coming, "Ofe what are you looking for?" Vanessa put her hand on my shoulder. Then it hit me, i started to run up the road, with everyone running behind me screaming and asking what was wrong. And then, she was there, with someone behind her, we were face to face, it seemed like we were staring into the mirror but with different outfits, her hair was almost orange and mine was bright red. Mike's family Gasped in shock. we were staring at each other, Bloom was trying to find the words to say, since she didn't know if i remembered her. i swung my arms around her neck and i screamed out 'Bloom', i back away and she was confused and i looked at the girl behind her, i walk toward and hugged her 'Daphne' i pulled away and turn to Bloom. "You... You remembered?" she asked me. "Well actually i been having flashbacks of when we were kids, and i remembered everything a few minutes ago, the invasion in our home, the 3 witches, me teleporting so they wouldn't get me, i remember Bloom!" i told her. "Omg!" Bloom threw herself at me and hugged me tight not wanting to let me go. i pulled back "i want to come home Bloom, i want to go back with mother and father." i looked at her and Daphne they smiled and laughed and we all hugged each other.

* * *

**_Oh BTW, they are around 15/16 years old, i wanted to put that out so the readers wont be confused! And Ofelia was teleported to Earth when she was 8 and the flashbacks she get are when she was younger, the first one she was a baby in the cradle, and the others are around 4-8 years old _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Theres a bit of French words in this chapter, if you dont know what they mean the will be in the end of the page, the french words are going to have a little star * and sorry if it gets a boring for a bit but i promise it gets more exciting in the other chapters :D please don't stop reading**

i turned to Mike and Vanessa, "Thank you for raising me as one of your own, but i have found my real family, and i decided to go live with them." i look at them and then to Macy, she began to cry, "Macy don't cry, you will always be my sister, but i have to meet my real mother and father, but you have Mitzi has your older sister." i told her, i turned to Mitzi "You better treat her right or you will answer to me" she rolled her eyes. i hugged Vanessa and Mike, "Goodbye, i will always love you" i turned away to leave when Mitzi opened her big mouth "Im happy your leaving you freak show!" i didn't noticed that the bell rung to go home, everyone just started at me and at Bloom. "Your the Freak show Mitzi!" i yelled at her and extended my hand toward her and turned her into a fat pig. Vanessa looked at me, "don't worry it will just last a day or two" i told them, Macy was laughing "Bye Ofe I'm going to miss you!" She ran to me hugged me with her teary eyes. i kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly, she waved goodbye, i took hold of Daphne's and Bloom's hands and they transported us into a Throne room.

i looked around and remembering that night of the witches attack. i looked how everything was decorated and i looked up and 2 Throne chairs, and above it on the wall a larger portrait of my family hung there. it was me and my family when i was younger before i teleport to Earth, Bloom put her hands on my shoulders, and she came from behind me, looked up at what i was looking at. "We never took it down twin, we knew one day you were going to come back, when i found out that i could sense your power i went straight to work, i tried everyday to sense you to find you and bring you home, i never sense your power until today, when you used magic." she looked at me "i wish you never left, i missed you everyday." i looked at her, "Bloom, i couldn't remember anything when i teleported there, when i woke up with the family i was so scared, i didn't know them, and couldn't remember anything, couldn't remember who i was." tears rolled down my cheeks. "But you are home now my Darlin" i jumped when i heard a women's voice. i looked at her, and saw Daphne and a man behind her, "Mom! Dad!" i ran to them hugged them not wanting to let go, "Oh Oritel she remembers us" her mom said she grabbed my hands has tears rolled down her cheek. "My little princess is all grown up" he said rubbing my cheek. "Honey your nails they are black" my mom looked at my nails, "Oh yea, i always have them black" i said "Ok ok ok! thats enough! Me and Twin have some catching up to do" Bloom said as she took my hand, i laughed and let her guide me around the castle.

* * *

"Everything is the way i remember" i laughed as we passed the rooms and halls, "Nothing as changed" i looked at Bloom, "Of course nothing has changed Ofe, we didn't want to change anything we wanted you to remember our home." she laughed pulling me into our room. "Woooow i forgot how big our room is" i laughed as i jumped on the bed. "Hey Bloom do you want to play a prank on our parents?" Bloom looked at me, with a wide smile on her face "Yes yes yes!" she shrieked in excitement. I told her my plan.

* * *

"Oh Oritel Im so glad our baby daughter has come back to us" she told her husband. "Yes its been nearly 7 long years since she left for her safety" he replied to his wife. "I believe Bloom is the one more happier to have her twin back" Daphne laughed. Then suddenly the doors were slammed open, "MOM! DAD!" someone yelled, "Bloom? Honey whats wrong?" Her mother asked her, "O-ofe S-shes, Shes Gone!" Bloom shrieked "WHAT!?" her mom, dad, and sister said. "Where is she?" my mother asked. "I-i don't know! one second she was next to me and the other she was gone!" Bloom said. The family was about to run out the Throne room when Ofelia ran in. "Ofelia! Where did you go?" my mother asked, Bloom and Ofelia started to laugh, "Whats so funny?" Daphne asked, Ofe walked towards Bloom, "Mom I'm not Ofe, I'm Bloom," Bloom laughed "And I'm Ofe" then i started to laugh, we put our arms around each other while we were laughing, they all started to laugh.

"That was a good one girls but please don't do that, we actually thought we lost our baby again" my father said as he walked toward us putting his hand on Bloom's cheek, Bloom laughed and put my dad hand on my cheek, "Oh sorry honey, you guy look so identical except you my dear Ofelia you have a small mole on your left cheek, and Bloom doesn't, and Bloom's hair is orange and Ofelia's hair is bright red. And Bloom has straight hair and Ofelia has it wavy" He told me, i laughed as i saw Bloom didn't have the mole on her cheek, and her hair was straight and mine was wavy. "Its ok dad." Then suddenly a Knight walked in "Excuse me for the interruption your highness, King Oritel we found it!" he said excited. My father looked at the knight with a huge smile, "Daddy, what did he find?" Bloom asked our father. "He found a book with the spell i have been looking for, the spell will let my princess Ofe see what we did during all the years while she was gone, and we will able to see what she did, it would be like she ever left!" he said smiling at me. "Really?" i asked excited. "Of course my Darlin" my mother hugged me. We went into the dining room and sat in the chairs, as i passed by the servants and knights looked at me shocked and bowed before me. i sat next to my twin, we sat in a circle and held each others hand. "i call upon thee, the time clock is the one i seek, go back 7 years let us see what we want to see" i heard my father say loud. we closed our eyes and then i started to see what happen when i had teleported to Earth.

* * *

when the spell was over, we looked at each other, it felt like i never left home, my mother and father destroyed the 3 witches, so they wouldn't come back to harm us. "Its almost dinner time sister, i hope your hungry." Daphne told me as i nodded at her. They served our food, as we ate, i began to wonder. "Mother, Father?" they looked up at me, "How will our kingdom and the universe know the lost princess of Donimo is found? i mean, only the knights and servants here know i have returned, i mean since the whole universe must still be looking for me right?" i asked them and waited for there answer. "Why Ofelia is right, we shall throw a party in your return, we will invite the Kings and their family of each planet in the universe to a party" my father told me. "A party?" me and Bloom asked at the same time. "Why yes! Thats a splended idea my love!" my mother told my father. i was happy, I'm reunited with my family and at last everyone will know. "Oh My dear Ofe, here a cellphone, our numbers are already there, i thought i might need it when you started school," my father gave me the cellphone, "Thanks dad" i smiled

After dinner Mother and Father began to plan, and told everyone in the castle to meet in the Throne room. "My fellow friends some of you already know, but for the ones who doesn't, my lost princess has returned home" my father said while i walked up to his side and looked at the people who served the castle, Bloom and Daphne and Mother walked up to our side smiling, they were shocked but then began to cheer in happiness. "My friends we shall throw a party in the return of our princess! The party will be on saturday, 2 days from now, so lets get to work and be ready in time to party" My mom yelled with her loud proud voice, they began to cheer and bowed before us, and leaving the room to get to work. "Twin I'm scared of this party we are going to throw" my sister Daphne laughed "Don't worry Ofe, me and Bloom are going to the royal dresser so he can whip up a few dresses for your fitting" she said while Bloom grabbed my right hand and Daphne grabbed my left hand taking me to the Royal dresser.

As we walked in the Royal dresser bowed before us, "Oh La la, my princess are here before me again in the need of my magic hands No?" the dresser said in a french accent. "Mr. Parfait* our sister Ofe needs a stunning dress for the party saturday night" Daphne said to the Royal dresser. He looked at me with wide eyes, "Ohh Ma Princesse* as come back to us, i shall make you a Magnifique* dress, it shall nearly the same as your twin's but slightly différent*." he waved his hands as his messauring tape, measured me and writing the sizes down. "Now Now i have your dress taille* go have a magnifique* day ma princesse*" he said with a smile. "Au Revior Monsieur Parfait*" i said smiling while heading out the door, before i left Mr Parfait called out to me "Oh vous parlez Français ma Princesse?" he smiled at me. "Je parle un peu de Français*, i took high school French Monsieur*." i said to him, "Ahh i see, Très bien, Au Revior Mademoiselle*" He said while taking a bow, "Au Revior Monsieur*" i smiled and left with my sisters

Bloom looked at me and was going to ask me something but i gave her the answer she wanted to know, "I took French classes on Earth" i smiled as i read her mind. "We are going to work on your posture" my twin said reading my mind. They taught me to stand straight how to sip tea, the right spoons and forks to use. When we finished we went to to help the servants decorate the Throne room, this was a good opportunity to work on my powers. i used my magic to put the streamers on the wall, then i pointed to the dusters and pointed my finger up and up they went, they started to dust the edges of the frame, i looked at the brooms and dust pans and the broom immediately started to sweep and sweeping all the dust into the dustpan, when the dustpans where full the flew to the trash can to throw the dust. "You getting good with your magic Princess" i jumped to see it was one of the knight guards, i looked at him, "Thank you" i turned and put the brooms and dust pans away, the mops came next, they started to mop the floors, i opened all the windows and the dusters started to dust them. "Princess i came to inform you that you are requested in the dining room with your father" i looked at him "Oh ok, Bloom can you finish here? Dad wants to see me" i looked at Bloom,"Yea go and see what dad wants." she called back. "Ok ill be back fast" i said as i headed for the door to the Dining room, "Daddy you wanted to see me?" i turned to him. "Yes darling in need help putting these invitations into the envelop and i thought of a certain princess to practice her powers." he said laughing, i laughed too. i extended my hands toward the envelops and the invitations, they started to float in the air and the invitations flew into the envelop sealing it shut. And soon the invitations were in the envelops on a neatly stack. "Every good My Darlin" My mother walked in, "But i think i should handle the delivery" i nodded at her, and she snapped her fingers and the invitations were gone.

i started to yawn, it was nearly 10 now, "Ofe come on, we are going to sleep, here you can borrow my pjs ok" Bloom smiled at me. "Ok" i smiled while i put my arm between hers. "Good night Mom and Dad" We said at the same time, "Good night girls" they said, "Oh Girls Mr. Parfait said your dresses are ready to go check them tomorrow ok sweeties" we looked at each other and smiled in excitement "Yes mom" we said, and we went off to sleep. i was beginning to have a nightmare, of the day i was teleported away, in my dream, they witches had caught me and turned my parents to stone, destroyed my home planet, and wanted to take my powers for themselves to rule the universe. i screamed at the top of my lungs, they were pinning me down trying to take my power away, i kept trying to squirm free, and when they were about to take it i opened my eyes, i saw my father, he was pinning me down on my bed while my mother cleaned of the sweat from my face, my twin was on the other side of my bed holding my hands looking at me. "Ofe sweetie you were having a nightmare" my mother said sweetly to me. "My little princess, theres nothing to fear, the 3 witches had been defeated and they wouldn't be able to catch you." my dad released me and i sat up i looked at my parents "it wasn't a dream, it was a vision, if i hadn't teleport to Earth they would have turn you to stone, and destroyed Domino and they would have taken my Dragon Fire by force" i said as tears raced down my cheeks. "Sweetie but that didn't happen, and go back to sleep and we will forget this horrible vision ok honey?" i looked at her and nodded, my mother and father kissed my forehead, Bloom hugged me and we went back to sleep

* * *

Next morning we woke up, we snapped our fingers and we were changed, we went to meet our parents in the dining room to eat our breakfast. As we walked in "Morning girls" said our mother and father, "Morning" we said as we sat down and started to eat. "Bloom guess who's coming to the party?" my mother said. i looked up at my mother then Bloom, "My friends from Alfea?" she said in excitement. "Yes and also the Specialist" our mother smiled. "Who are the Specialist? and Who's Alfea?" i asked my twin and mother. Bloom laughed, "Alfea is a school for fairies, and the specialist are boys training in heroic and bravery." she said to me and continued eating, "actually they are very excited to meet you Ofe, i told them everything about you." she said. "well i hope they like me" i said while eating my breakfast. "Don't worry they will" Bloom smiled at me. "Come on we have to try out our dresses!" Bloom grabbed my hand and pulled me toward Mr. Parfait Royal dresser room.

"Bonjour* Monsieur" i said walking into the room. "Ahh Bonjour ma Princesses, i believe your here for your dresses no?" i laughed "Yes Monsieur" Mr. Parfait laughed, "Well Tada!" he revealed 2 beautiful dresses. "Wow sa Magnifique!" i said. The dress were long beautiful gowns, (like the one on the movie 'Winx club movie; The secret of the lost kingdom' the gown Bloom wears when they are celebrating the return of Donimo) they fit us perfectly, we thanked the Royal dresser and went to our room and talked about Bloom's friends and how they were, so far i knew Stella was the princess of Solaria, Aisha princess from Andros, Flora from Linphea, Musa from Melody, Tecna from Zenith and then talked about the specialist, Bloom is going out with Prince Sky from Eraklyon who had a twin brother prince Andy, and her friends boyfriends. i spent the day learning about some Kingdoms that i would remember, my father told me how he would announce me and how i would approach the stage with out my twin, and how they would except a speech from me so i had to think of what I'm going to say.

* * *

***Parfait : Perfect **

***Ma Princesse : My princess**

***Magnifique : Gorgeous **

***Différent : Different**

***Taille : Size**

***Au Revior : Goodbye**

***Monsieur : Mister**

***Oh Vous Parlez Françias Ma Princesse : Oh you talk French my princess**

***Je parle un peu de français : I talk a bit of French**

***Très bien : very well**

***Mademoiselle : Miss**

***Bonjour : Hello**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning we woke up and we used our magic to hang the rest of the decorations and filled up the balloons and sticking them on the wall. Then i went to the kitchen to help the cooks and my twin was fixing the Dining room for everyone to sit and eat, she put plates, cups, forks, and spoons for each guests, Daphne was finishing up the Throne room, i help wash dishes since they repeatedly had to use them, i pealed any vegetables they need and helped get the food get ready, when everything was done me and my family had an half hour to get ready, i ran into my room

i got a quick shower and put on my gown when i walked out my sisters helped me, Daphne was doing my makeup and Mother was doing my hair while my twin was putting my shoes on and some jewelry on me, when we were finished, we walked into the Throne room and a man i did not know was talking to my father. The man was a photographer, he took us a family portrait picture, with his magic the portrait was hung where the old family portrait was in the Throne the guest were coming in my mother and father urged me to hide in the library

My twin had to go outside to greet her friends and the guest, while i was in the library i decided to look through some books. "Princess, they are about to announce your arrival." the knight guard said to me "Oh ok thank you" i walked toward the doors and waited for them to open. i stood up straight with my head held up high, and the doors opened.

"Here is the arrival of our lost Princess Ofelia" my father said when the doors opened, i heard the guest gasped, my Father walk toward me and extended his arm out offering me to take it, i placed my hand on his arm, and with my left hand i grabbed my gown and started to walk toward the front of the Throne room. i saw eyes wide leaving from me to my twin and back to me. My mother walked to my left side and grabbed my hand, i turned to look at her, she smiled at me and we turned our attention to our guest.

"This is my beloved Daughter, Ofelia" my mother said proudly. The guest began to clap and cheer, i saw a lot of people i didn't know, as my father raised his right hand to silence the guest and looked at me, telling me it was my turn to speak, i looked back at my twin, and she smiled at me, i turned to our guest

"I am Ofelia, the lost Princess of Domino, when the witches invaded our home, they were after our Dragon fire" I said while i turned to my twin,"My twin and i fought the witches without noticed, i weakened the witches, long enough for my father and mother to destroy them, but as i weakened the witches i too was weakened since i was not used to using my full power at once, the dark creatures had orders from the witches to capture my twin and i, but they did not succeed, My twin was safe with the knight guards while i was out in the open, almost as bait waiting to be caught, when the dark creatures were about to take me to the home of the witches, i teleport myself to the planet Earth, i was so weak that the last thing i remembered was seeing an Earth Family, they were running to my side as i fainted, when i awoke i couldn't remember who i was, where was my home town, so that family adopted me, for the past week i have been regaining my memory after 7 years, once i remembered everything i found my twin and came here, to my home, with my family, i am glad to be back where i belong"

i had finished my speech and they started to clap. My father took my hand and escorted me to my seat, kissing my cheek. "Brothers and Sisters let us feast in the arrival of my Lost Daughter" My father said while everyone cheered, my father sat down with us and they started to serve the food, once we were finished with the meal we all went to the Throne room.

When we entered the Throne room the old family portrait was removed and placed by the new one, everyone stared in amazement. "Hey Bloom come on! i want to meet your twin sister!" A blond hair girl said with 4 other girls behind her, she pulled my arm as we walk toward my twin, my twin turned around to look at me and to the blond girl and the girls behind her

"So Stella i see you met my twin sister Ofelia already" Bloom said smiling at me. "Oops!" she left go of my hand and turned bright red "Sorry! i thought you were Bloom" she was still red, "its ok, Im Ofelia, Bloom's twin sister" i said smiling.

"Whoa you guys look exactly alike except Ofelia has a small mole on her left cheek, and Bloom has straight orange hair and Ofelia has bright red wavy hair" the blond girl said, Anyways I'm Flora, Thats Stella, This is Musa, Tenca, and Aisha." they all smiled and said hello while i was smiling back at them. "Bloom has told me so much about you and your boyfriends" i smiled as i saw some guys walking our way

"Sky!" Bloom said walking over to a blond boy as she gave him a kiss and hug, and said hello to the other ones, "Guys this is my twin sister, Ofelia" she walked over me. "Ofe this is, Riven, Timmy, Brandon, Helia, Roy and Sky and his Twin brother Andy." My sister told me as the went to their girlfriends but Andy stood alone, Andy had Black hair instead of blond, i thought he was super cute.

"Hi" i said, i didn't know what to do, i didn't know if they were going to like me. Then i saw my father walking toward us. "Excuse me, but Ofe can i have this first dance" my father smiled at me, while i nodded smiling.

As the music played i was dancing with my father, Minutes Later i seen Bloom and Sky dancing, on the half of the song we switched, so i was dancing with Sky, and Bloom with our father. While me and Sky were dancing, we started to talk a bit, to know more about each other. When the song finished we all bowed, everyone began to clap. i went to sit down, while everyone else was dancing and having fun.

"Why is my majesty sitting down, when the party is in her honor?" a knight guard asked me, i looked at him and said, "i feel like no body here is going to like me, and after 7 years i might not belong here no more" i looked down trying to hide my teary eyes.

"Oh your Majesty please forgive me i did not mean to upset you" he said to me bowing his head low. "No, you did not upset me, its just i feel overwhelmed," i said looking at the knight and then "OFELIA!" me and the knight looked up in alarm, When i saw Macy running to me, "Macy?!" i got up from my seat and tried to run to her but since i was wearing heals i couldn't, so i walked as fast as i could and she jumped into my arms, we were hugging each other.

i pulled away and she was crying of happiness, "Oh Ofe i missed you so much! and your a princess! Oh i wished i had the same Gown as you Ofe" she said to me, i was wondering how on earth did she get here, i looked up and my family were smiling at me, we walked over to them

"Mother, Father, you brought them here?" i asked and they nodded, i bursted out laughing and hugged them, thanking them, that they brought her. i saw that Mike and Vanessa was here too, i went to hug them, and then i saw Mitzi, she clearly wanted to be the one with the better dress, her dress was up to her knees, it was purple and way to sparkly, when she saw my beautiful gown, her mouth dropped wide open.

"Where did you get that dress at, Loser .com?" she laughed like a pig, i rolled my eyes and said, "No it was made for my fitting, unlike yours, let me guess you got it from Slut .com?" i looked at her evilly, she gasped and she looked like she wanted to punch me when Vanessa told her to calm down, i saw Macy's dress was almost too tight on her, knowing Mike and Vanessa they didn't have money to buy Macy a dress since Mitzi would waste it on her.

i extended my hand toward Macy, she began to float in the air, and a beautiful gown was on her instead of the tight dress she had on. when she was back on the ground she looked at the gown and twirled in it, "Ofe its just like yours, Its Perfect!" she said in excitement. i grabbed her hand and went to Bloom

"Macy this is my twin sister Bloom, And Bloom this is my Stepsister Macy" i said, Bloom laughed as she was talking to Macy i saw Mike and Vanessa where sat down with Mitzi trying to impress the boys. Music began to play and i grabbed Macy's hands and we started to dance, we where having so much fun, while Mitzi kept trying to impress the boys, they all rejected her.

Mitzi saw that a guy was headed my way but she got in front of him trying to make him dance with her, i kept dancing with Macy, i noticed it was Andy, Andy refused to dance with her and kept walking my way, my heart started to beat faster, what if he wanted to dance with me, no i thought, what am i thinking, he probably sees a better looking girl behind me. i kept dance and laughing with my younger stepsister Macy. when the song ended we bowed laughing.

"Excuse me Princess, but would you care for a dance? If its ok with the little lady" Andy said while giving Macy a rose, she smiled. "Go on Ofe he's cute" she said smiling while bowing and leaving, me and Andy were laughing.

As the new song began we both bowed and placed his right arm around my waist and hold on to my right hand, while i put my left hand on his shoulder, then we began to dance, we move gracefully across the floor, i saw Mitzi was mad because she wanted to dance with Andy

i saw everyone looking at us, it made me blush when i heard some of the guest say 'Awww', i saw my mother and father smiling, he extended his arm out and bowed to my mother asking her to dance, my mother laughed and took his hand to dance, they started to dance followed by Bloom and Sky, and her friends, and some kings and queens i didn't know.

"Your a great dancer Princess" Andy told me, "Thanks you not so bad your self" i said smiling at him. the song ended and we all took a bow. "Ofe honey, the head Mistress from Alfea is here Darlin" my mother said while her and my father came to me

"Your majesties" Andy bowed, "Prince Andy" My mom and dad bowed their heads. "If you will excuse us Prince Andy, my princess and i have to talk to the Mistress to see if the will accept her in Alfea." my father said.

"Of course your Majesty, it was a pleasure dancing with you princess" he said while bowing before me "On the contrary Prince Andy, the pleasure was all mine" i said as i bowed to him. He kissed my hand before he left, we walked towards 2 ladies, one she was wearing glasses and had white hair, the other had short brown hair also wearing glasses

"Miss Faragonda, Miss Griselda, This is princess Ofelia" my mother presented me. They bowed before me, "Hello Princess Ofelia, since of your family told us your situation, i believe we can still accept you in Alfea right Miss Griselda?" Miss Faragonda looked at Griselda.

"Yes Miss Faragonda, i will let your twin sister Bloom tell you the rules and punishments we have if you break the rules." she looked at me. "Yes Miss Griselda, i would like to share the dorm with my Twin sister if it would cause to much trouble." i asked them.

"No trouble at all Ofelia, i believe having your twin by your side, you will regain your full power and know what is good." Faragonda told me. i smiled at her, "Excuse me, i would like to give my twin the good news." i smiled and left to find my twin, but Macy came to me and said it was time they should get going, so my mother teleported them home.

i walked around looking for Bloom when someone bumped into me, "Hey! Watch where your going!" a girl said. "Why don't you watch where your going your the one that bumped into me!" i told her with evil eyes.

"Diaspro apologize to Princess Ofelia" i looked up to see Prince Andy, he walking toward us, "I am a Royal Princess, she should apologize to Me" she looked at me as if i was a lucky girl who won the lottery to be princess for a day.

"Apologize Diaspro" he said again looking straight at her. "Andy she walked into me!" Diaspro shrieked and looked at me as if she wanted to attack, apparently Andy saw that too, and he moved in front of me, protecting me with his body.

He was staring at at her and whispered something i could not hear, and he turned back to me and smiled he put his hand around my waist pulling me closer to him, he started to walk with me away from Diaspro.

We were on the balcony outside the Throne room, we started talking about each other, about our dislikes and likes, of what kind of food we liked, we talked about everything, he complimented me on my beauty making me blush, i noticed that we have a lot of things common, it felt like we were there for like forever just talking nonstop, i felt like we were meant to be with each other

i flet like i met him before today, the party inside was still going, he asked me to dance outside on the balcony, i laughed and accepted, we started to dance under the moonlight, we laughed and danced, he put his arms around my waist and lifted me in the air, a laugh escaped from my lips, we were having fun, when the song finished my arms where around his neck and his arms around my waist

"Ofe would you go on a date with me?" Andy asked me looking into my eyes, "Yes" i smiled at him, he smiled at me and he was leaning in, and our lips met, i felt like something inside me started to spark, when he kissed me, i heard a 'Awww' i pulled back and saw the everyone where staring at us, i backed away and turn red and looked down, we walked in the Throne room with everyones eyes on us

"ANDY!" we turned to see Diaspro coming madly towards us, "You sluttish Whore!" she screamed in my face, i looked at her and then to Andy, "Andy is my fiancé!" Diaspro yelled at me.

"W-What?" i looked at Andy, "Oh dont act innocent you whore! You knew he is Mine!" she yelled and everyone just looked at us, then a light started to appear and Diaspro was in a fairy form. "Im not your fiancé Diaspro!" Andy yelled

i looked at her and i guess she excepted me to transform too but i didnt know how, and then she attcked me, i flew back hitting the floor and rolled against the wall. ughh, i tired to get up but the gown was not for fighting, i sat up and with a snap of my fingers the gown was replace with my normal clothes, i seen Diaspro flying towards me, i pressed my foot on the wall and jumped off it, i flipped in the air as Diaspro crashed into the wall, i landed on my feet and ran back

i still couldn't transform in a fairy, i stopped and looked around to see what i could use in my defense, and then i saw Diaspro send a attack toward me, i extended my hands and caught the her attack, i heard everyone gasped as i threw it back at her, Diaspro hit the wall

"You little Whore! You dare hit me with my own power!" she screamed and attack me again, i extended my hand and i threw a blast and my power exploded with Diaspro's power.

When the smoked cleared i saw Diaspro flying towarding me, i fell on my back with her ontop of me, she tried to attack me but i was holding on to her arms, as my twin and her friends were coming to help me, Diaspro yelled a spell, "Freeze your steps, Freeze your body, don't come near to interfere!"


	4. Chapter 4

Diaspro yelled a spell, "Freeze your steps, Freeze your body, don't come near to interfere!" i was able to see that they stopped moving, they couldn't move their legs or hands, they couldn't help me, since she was sitting on my stomach i used my legs, i managed to put them on her chest kicking her off. When she hit the floor i sat up and blasted her making her slide away from me.

"Ugh Andy i dont even see what you see in her, She's not even pretty, and need a fashion sense, and she barely has Magic! She is just a freak show! She lived on Earth without using her powers, and now she barely has powers, She is just a Loser!" Diaspro yelled. i was tired of people making fun of me, calling me a loser, and i wasnt going to let her get away with this, especially in my Kingdom.

"I AM NOT A LOSER AND I DO HAVE MAGIC!" i yelled at her, then my body started to glow, and i transform into a fairy, i had baby blue top with my belly showing, and a mini baby blue skirt, with baby blue boots, baby blue sleeves from my elbow down to my wrist, and a mini crown on my head and fairy wings.

i balled up my fists and the started to glow red, "Wow you got your fairy suit on, im so scared now" Diaspro said sarcasmly. i felt my body glow, darkness surround me and i heard everyone gasp, my hair started to float, i extended my arm towards her

"Dagon Fire Fury!" i screamed throwing my power at her, she put up a forcefield, but my power went through it as if it wasnt there hitting Diaspro, sending her flying, making her crash hard on the wall.

Diaspro was weak and she was leaning on the wall grunting trying to stand up. i flew toward her "Dark fire!" i blasted her, but she flew up

"Crown jewels!" i dodge it, "Your such a loser, and a whore, your trying to take my fiancé away" she yelled, "Andy said it himself he is not your fiancé, and if we date that wouldn't concern you!" i yelled at her, i flew toward Andy

"In fact Andy already asked me on a date, right babe" i turned to Andy, he couldn't move but he smiled, then i leaned him and kissed his lips, "ERRRR AHHHHHHHH RAIN OF GEMS!" Diaspro yelled, gems were flying toward me

"DRAGON EMBRACE!" then a huge forcefield appeared, "DRAGON FIRE FURY!" i blasted her and she fell on the ground hard, i turned to everyone she spelled "Whats she done Now undo, Return you to the form thats true" i said breaking Diaspro spell.

My fairy form had disappeared, Andy ran toward me and hugged me, i pulled away and saw a King was aprroaching me with my father. "Princess Ofelia, i am King Erendor from Eraklyon, Father of Sky and Andy, This is my wife Samara." he said while they bowed.

"Your Majesties" i bowed before them. Bloom and Sky walked to our side, "Princess i know this is soon, like i said to my friend Oritel, i would like you to be Andy's fiancé, but of course first i would like for you guys to know more about each other, and if you guys want to get married you will have my blessing, and the same thing i said with Bloom and Sky" he said looking at me and Andy

i was completely speechless, "I have agreed that you should see each other and if you guys really want to get married in the future, then you will also have my blessing." my father told me.

"WHAT!?" Diaspro yelled across from the room. "You will accept this loser as Andy's fiancé? She has no proper manners, no proper fashion sense, she is ugly! She is a nothing!" she screamed as trying to walk toward us, she was no longer in her fairy form, as i was about to speak someone beat me to it.

"Ofelia has better manners than you! And she is beautiful" Andy said, i felt his arms around my waist, i looked at him, he smiled and carried me and twisted me in the air, i laughed, and the rest of the guest laughed and clapped.

"Errr Ahhh! You little Whore!" Diaspro screamed as she threw a blast towards us all. Bloom took hold of my hand and i extened my right arm and she extended her left, "Dragon Flames" we both put up a forcefield of fire, Diaspro's blast bounce off and back to her, she fell on the ground fainted. My mother teleported her home.

The party continued, ignoring that Diaspro crashed it, then my mother and my sister Daphne used magic on me and giving my a beautiful gown, me and Bloom and my new friends and guy friends started to dance and talk about how school would be, and the classes and the subjects, i met my new friends parents. Then the guest where starting to leave, me and my family thank the guest for coming as they left.

"Well i will see you next time, heres my number" Andy handed me a piece of paper, "Ok thanks, see you soon" i smiled at him, he kissed my cheek making me blush and left with his family, with Sky close to Andy. i turn and saw Bloom blushing, i snapped my fingers and i was next to her, "Aww young love" i tease her while putting my head on her shoulder as we saw them leave, she laughed

"Come on Twin we have to clean the Throne room or we will be working all day tomorrow," she said while pulling my hand. "Wait don't we pay the servants to clean?" i asked her, "Well yea but mother and father said we should help them out and not do nothing all day" Bloom said

"Oh god I'm so tired i think my legs are going to chop off," i whined as we walked into the Throne room. i grabbed my cellphone and texted Prince Andy 'Hey Prince Andy its Princess Ofe, this is my number, Good night :)' i hit send, and a few minutes later i received his text message 'Ok, Good night Ofe :)'.

Daphne and the servants where taking down the the decorations, my mother and father were using magic to sweep. i snapped my fingers and my gown was replaced by a blue tank top and my blue pj pants. My hair was tied in a messy bun, my heels where replaced by slippers, i yawned that made my eyes watery, with a wave of my hand all the trash was in the trash can

i snapped my fingers and i was in the kitchen i was about raise my hand to help with the dishes when then i hear someone scream "Princess Ofelia!" i started to fall but i fell into someones hands and i blacked out.

_"Now announcing the Twins Prince Sky and Prince Andy!" the announcer said as the two twin brothers walked in with their mother and father behind. Bloom and i stood up and bowed while they bowed too. My twin and i sat back down with the twin brothers, Bloom was talking to Prince Sky, as i talked to Prince Andy. _

_Our mother and father where dancing with King Erendor and Queen Samara, the parents of the twin brothers. Then i saw Prince Sky and my twin walking to the dance floor to dance. i looked at Prince Andy, wondering if he was going to ask me to dance, but he just looked at them dance._

_ As they dance, i got bored, so i got up and walked toward the balcony, i climbed up on the stone bench and felt the wind blowing against my face, the beautiful view of my kingdom, and the birds flying near_

_ "Princess Ofelia," i jumped and turned around and saw Prince Andy, he was looking at me, it seem like he had something hiding behind his back, i climbed off the bench and stood in front of him, "Yes Prince Andy?" i looked at him, he seem shy and then he revealed what he was hiding behind his back, he was giving me a flower "This is for you" _

_i took the flower and he kissed my cheek, "Thank you Prince Andy," i said blushing. "Oh Samara imagine if our twin babies fell in love with each other." my mom said excited, "Oh that amazing! There will be no need to meet the parents since we already know each other" Queen Samara giggled._

_ "Imagine that, and that will also be good for the kingdoms" King Erendor said looking at my father, "But of course we must let them choose" My father said, "yes" they all agreed. Prince Andy and i were still in the balcony, we talked about the animals, "Hey want to see a trick?" i asked him, while he nodded, i put my hands together and closed my eyes and thought of a butterfly and when i opened my eyes, and opened my hands, a butterfly flew out._

_ "Wow that is so cool! And its so pretty just like you." he said, i blushed and he laughed. He took my hand and said "Come on lets go to the garden to play." but as we were going to head to the garden his mother said they were leaving, so we bowed before each other, and before he left he kissed my cheek leaving me red._

i opened my eyes, and i was in my bed, i sat up wondering how i got here. "Twin!" Bloom screamed as i jumped since she scared me. "Your ok! MOM! Ofe woke up!" Bloom yelled out the door, and seconds later Daphne and my parents were inside our room

"Dear sister what happened?" Daphne asked me, i looked at her confused. "You were in the kitchen and we saw a knight guard carrying you, walking towards us and told us that you fainted." my mom said to me holding my cheek, "Oh nothing happened mom i was just so tired i think i just have knocked out."

Our father looked relieved, "Well as long as my princess is ok" he said while kissing my forehead. "Twin King Erendor is coming with his queen, official business, and The twins are also coming, while Dad and King Erendor work and Queen Samara and your mother talk, i thought we can all hang out while they worked," Bloom said winking at me.

i laughed, "ok ima shower and get ready ok" i walked toward the restroom, i took a quick shower and i put on a some blue skinny jeans and a black top and combed my hair, i walked into the Dining room and sat down to eat, i seen that my twin was in a gown, and so was my older sister Daphne.

"Honey, i know your used in wearing normal clothes, but i think as princess in her palace, you should wear a Gown." she said "Ok mom" i got up from the the table and changed my clothes into a gown, and then a knight guard came into the Dining room, "Your majesties, King Erendor will be arriving in an hour." he bowed

"Thank you" my father said, "Are you the knight that carried me last night to my parents?" i asked while my family looked at me, "Yes princess" the knight guard said "Thank you" i said, "Your welcome my princess" the knight guard bowed and left.

My family smiled at me, "What?" i asked, "My dear you are thankful and kind, like a perfect queen" she said, i looked at her confused, "You said thanks to the knight for carrying you to us, most people wouldn't do that" my father said, "well anyways, Come on twin" Bloom grabbed my hand and pulled me outside the castle into the garden.

"Twin your really lucky!" Bloom told me, i looked at her confused, "And why is that Bloom?" i asked her.

"Because alot of girls tried to get Andy to be theirs, Andy didnt even like Diapsro when he was forced to be his fiancé, since he couldn't find his right girl, Diapsro sweet talked his parents, they were engaged for about 3 months, but he never kissed her, she would try to kiss him but he would always dodge them, he embarrassed her once when she tried to kiss him in front of his kingdom party but he dodged it, i should know i was there haha, but when they got together, he would always get away, or wouldn't pay attention to her and would always day dream, until she got mad because one day he was day dreaming and called her by another name but not just any name, it was your name, she threw a terrible tantrum, she embarrassed the Queen and King, then Andy broke off the force engagement, and the Queen and King didn't argue about it."

i looked at her in shock, i was speechless, he called Diaspro by my name? i didn't noticed i was walking to close to the rose bush that my gown was torn by the thorns. "Shit! Bloom im going to change my dress and give it to Mr Parfait so he can fix it ok" Bloom nodded and i went into the castle as i walked towards my room the halls seemed empty except for the knight guards around, my heels echoed and you can hear my dress dragging.

_i looked around as we entered a beautiful palace, a knight guard had announced us as we entered the Eraklyon palce, my twin and i were wearing beautiful gowns, Bloom was mostly Blue with a bit of Pink, while mine was mostly Pink with a bit of Blue, since we were the last guest to arrive, King Erendor and Queen Samara and the twin sons came to greet us, they escorted to our seats, and the ball began, the twins Prince had to pick a partner for their selfs to dance, Prince sky looked around the room and walked up to my twin, bowed and extended his hand, Bloom looked at our mother and father and they nodded, and Bloom took his hand and stood up and walked to the center to wait for his twin brother to pick his dance partner to dance _

_Then i heard Daphne whisper to me, "Get ready little sister, i think Prince Andy is going to ask you to dance" i looked up at her "Daphne how to you know that?" i whispered to her, "Because he keeps staring at you" she whispered back and i turned red, i looked at Prince Andy and he was walking this way, my heart started to beat faster, then a girl stood up and got in his way, the girl looked conceited i thought, she looked to be 7 or 8 like me, "Mommy who is that?" i asked her in a whisper, "That my dear is Princess Diaspro" she whispered back, i turned to see that Andy looked at his parents, his parents looked worried_

_ Andy walked passed by the princess and bowed down in front of me, he extended his arm out, and i looked at Daphne and she smiled and nodded, so i took his hand and got up and walked to the center, Princess Diaspro looked at me mad when we walked passed her, the music started to play, and we started to dance, "Princess Ofe, you look pretty" Prince Andy said to me while i turned red, "Thank you, Prince Andy can i ask you something?" i looked at him while we danced_

_ "Yes, What is it?" he looked at me wondering what i was going to ask, "Do you like Princess Diaspro?" he looked at me, "No, but she likes me, i find her boring" he said while i laughed, "Prince Andy am i boring to you?" i asked him hoping i didn't. He laughed, "No, i like talking to you, your funny, and cute." he said laughing as i blushed, he twirled me and we bowed at the end of the song, everyone clapped before me and my twin went to sat down_

_ Sky kissed Bloom on her cheek and Andy kissed me on my cheek. Some how they always knew who was who, either my tiny mole on my cheek gave it away or it was our hair, since mine was bright red and wavy and Bloom's was orange and straight._

i smiled when i entered my room, i was remembering my childhood when i still lived here. i waved my hand over my gown and changed it into a beautiful, it was light purple color mixed pink, i twirled in it and smiled, i love it! i walked out of my room and went to find my twin.

It seemed as if Andy liked me since we were small, and probably still does, since he called Diapsro by my name, he is so cute, nice, funny, and now that i think about it, i never had a boyfriend, maybe my heart was taken and i didnt even know it, the guys on earth never made me feel special or anything, there was something about them that didnt attract them to me, but Andy, there was something about him that made me want to be with him.


	5. Chapter 5

_My family and i went to Eraklyon, since our parents where on business, and we had time with the Twin brothers, we bowed to each other and went outside, we were talking and my twin and i changed our mini heels into tennis shoes and started playing tag, Sky would chase Bloom, and Andy would chase me, when i was hiding in the bushes, i saw a big spider and screamed and ran away from the bushes, Prince Andy turned to look at me, and Bloom and Sky stopped to look at me, then i stepped into a hole and i started to fall forward when i felt Andy's hands around me stopping me from falling, i looked up at him and we stared eye to eye_

_ "T-Thank You Andy" i stuttered trying to forget the spider, "What were you running from Ofe?" Prince Sky asked me, "A Spider, I Hate Bugs!" i said. "Oh its ok now" Sky said as he put a hand on my shoulder, "Come on Bloom i think we should get a knight guard to kill it" He grabbed her hand as she nodded, Andy hands where still on my waist. _

_"Are you ok?" Andy said looking at me, "Yes Thanks for catching me" i said blushing, then he kissed my lips for a second, when he pulled back my face was super red, "Prince Andy!" we turned around to see Princess Diaspro, she was mad._

_ She walked up to me and pushed me making me fall on the ground, "Leave my twin alone!" Bloom and Sky ran toward us, she was about to hit me when Andy got in front of me, He whispered something to her and turned to me and grabbed my hand and picked me up, Our parents where coming outside to see how we were doing_

_Prince Andy kissed my cheek, and i turned red, Princess Diaspro got jealous "King Erendor! Prince Andy kissed Princess OFELIA on the lips!" i looked at my parents to see if they were going to punish me but they all looked at each other and smiled. "Princess Diaspro its not very lady like to tell on someone else now is it?" Daphne asked her, Diaspro was mad and stormed off_

So me and Prince Andy kissed when we were kids? i blushed remembering, when i was near the Throne room Daphne bumped into me, "Ofe! Come on King Erendor and his family is almost here" she grabbed my hand to took me into the Throne room.

When we got in, i went to my twins side and the announcer announced King Erendor and his family, we all bowed before each other, as our parents talked, Bloom and Sky went to the balcony and me and Andy went to the royal garden, we started talking about it was going for me since i just came back, and how i felt, and how was my life on Earth, and i asked him how he was doing, and how was everything while i was gone, he grabbed my hand as we walked

"Andy, do you know how long Bloom has with Sky?" he thought for a moment, "i think half a year" he said with a smile on his face. "So how was it when you got engaged with Diasprooo-" my heel sank in a hole while Andy grabbed my waist, pulling me closer to his body, "It seems like you cant be in trouble without me saving you" He laughed softly as he put his forehead against mine, he was still pulling me closer to his body, not hurting me, my hands were on his chest, i felt my cheeks turn pink.

He leaned in, his lips were close to my lips, i felt his warmth against my skin, i felt my cheeks turn red, he smiled with his lips near mine teasing me, and then our lips met, i felt like a charge of electricity through my body, as he pulled away, my cheeks turned super red, he smiled at me as i looked down, he laughed softly and let go of my waist, and took hold of my hand, his fingers slipped through mine

He was holding my hand as if we were a couple, when we were going to sit down on the stone bench, i seen a huge spider and backed away fast letting Andy's hand go, he looked at me in a confused way, i couldn't talk so i pointed at the spider, he looked at it, and he laughed, "Its not funny Andy!" i said as i crossed my arms, "Im not laughing at that Ofe, I'm laughing at i noticed you haven't changed one bit since we were small." he looked at me, "I guess your right" i said laughing.

_Me and my twin were in library when Prince Andy and Prince Sky entered with a knight guard, we bowed to each other, we shared our favorite stories, I heard Prince Sky tell my twin that he likes her, Bloom turned pink, and when he gave her a quick kiss on the lips, she turned red, i smiled that Prince Sky like my Twin sister, "Ofe, i like you" i heard Andy said when i turned to look at him and he gave me a quick kiss on my lips and i turned red, the doors were open and Princess Diaspro was standing there mad, as if someone didn't give her what she want. _

_She was mad and screamed and threw a tiny blast at me, i put my hands up in defense and i made a shield, the blast went back to her, it hit her and she fell on ground, my twin was by my side, Prince Andy looked at me, and asked me if i was ok, then Princess Diaspro began to cry, "Andy its not fair! I like you!" we all looked at each other and Andy was pulling me into his arms, hugging me, "i like her, not you" he said hugging me, our parents came in running since they heard Diaspro crying and yelling, they saw Prince Andy was hugging me and Prince Sky was in front of Bloom protecting her with his body. _

_"But I Like You!" Diaspro yelled and she threw a blast at me but And was still hugging me and he carried and twirled me to the side he was on, so the blast will hit him, and it did, he fell backwards, "Andy!" i yelled and kneeled by his side. "Why you did that?" i asked him as my eyes started to get watery, "Because i like you" he said, his mother was going to come to his side but his father stopped her, a tears rolled down my eyes, "Don't cry" he said cleaning my tears away_

_ Diaspro was going to blast me but Bloom step in front of me and spread her arms out to take the hit, before it hit her Sky pushed her out the way taking the hit, he fell on the ground, and Bloom went by his side, me and Bloom looked at each other and back at the twins brothers, i gave Andy a kiss, and Bloom gave Sky a kiss, then Diaspro came running behind me and pulled my hair, "Get off me!" i screamed and Daphne pulled her off holding her back, i stood up and slapped her, she looked at me shocked, and i felt Andy grabbed my hand, and kissed my cheek._

"So Andy, why did you become Diaspro fiancé?" i asked him as we walked to another stone bench

"Well when you left Diaspro kept bugging me and bugging me, years later she convinced my parents in making me into her fiancé, they didn't care if we were under age, when we were to hit the right age and have spend a year living together that is when we were to get married, i disagreed into marrying her but my parents wouldn't change their minds, she is so boring and full of her self, so when ever we got together i would be late, or day dream, i pissed her off once so bad she threw a terrible tantrum that embarrassed my mother and father, in that moment i broke off the engagement in front of the kingdom, and my mother and father didn't argue about it." he smiled at me

"What did you do to her that pissed her off so bad?" i asked him, he began to blush, "Well i called her by your name."

i was shocked that he actually told me, i didn't know what to say, "Diaspro envied you," i looked at him confused, "She envied how i always wanted to be with you, dance with you, and talk to you" he blushed.

"Wait you called her by my name?" i asked him, he blushed even more, "Well, i didn't stop thinking about you after all these years, i wondered if you changed or stayed the same, a lot of girls kept trying to go out with me," he stood up and grabbed my hand making me get up

"But the only girl who has my heart," my heart began to beat faster, "Is you" he said looking into my eyes, "Andy... i-i" the words wouldn't come out from my mouth, "You don't feel the same way huh, God i feel so stupid-" i grabbed his face and pressed my lips against his, we started to kiss, then i felt his hands on my waist pressing me against his body, i moved my arms behind his neck and the other behind his head, as we kissed i felt electricity through my body, as we pulled away he put his forehead against mine

i was completely breathless, he made a super sexy half smiled, "Andy, i loved you since i was a little girl and i love you now" i said smiling, he leaned in and kissed me again, and when we pulled away, he carried me in the air, i laughed as he put me down, i didn't noticed that both our parents, Daphne, Bloom and Sky, were watching us and listening to what we were saying.

"Princess Ofelia from Domino, Will you accept to be my girlfriend?" He said smiling, "Yes" i said laughed, then he leaned in and kiss my lips, when we heard cheering, we saw it was our family, Bloom and Sky head our way, "Congrats Ofe! You won Andy's heart" She said while we all laughed

"Bro, treat her right haha" Sky and Andy hugged each other, then Sky turned to me "Haha Ofe you won what every girl tried to do but didn't succeed" He hugged me while i laughed, "I knew this was going to happen little sister" Daphne hugged me, our parents were happy and hugged each other

King Erendor decided to throw a last minute party at his palace, to announce his sons girlfriends, since it was only 9 a.m we went over to their palace to help them decorate, Bloom, Daphne, Mother and i use our magic to decorate the palace, we finished decorating around 11, and went into the kitchen to lend a some magic, the food was ready around 1, everyone King Erendor invited at last minute confirmed they were coming.

Everything was ready, King Erendor told us we can use their guest showers, so we did, we showered and we all used magic to get ready, but still time i used my magic to create a beautiful gown, it was a hot pink corset and with a very puffy bottom, with baby blue and hot pink ruffles, my heels were hot pink, my dress had no sleeves, it left my chest and arms showing, i had a diamond necklace with diamond ear rings, half of my hair was up and it fell with beautiful curls, my dress sparkled in the light.

"Ofe what gown are you going to wear-" Bloom gasped so loud when she walked in and saw my beautiful gown. My mother and sister Daphne walked in and gasped at my dress, "Sister, when did get that dress?" Daphne asked me, "I used magic, and thought of this, that reminds me"

i turned to my twin and wave my arms to her and the same dress as mine was on her, but it was a baby blue corset with a very puffy bottom, with hot pink and baby blue ruffles, her heels were baby blue, and also was left her chest and arms showing, she also had a diamond necklace with diamond ear rings, half her hair was up and fell with beautiful curls, her dress also sparkled in the light.

"Thank you Twin!" she hugged me, our father walked in, "Whoa what beautiful daughters i have, and no makeup? Even better, with natural beauty" we all laughed

"My dears, King Erendor wants you to be unseen to surprise the guest, and so the Twin Prince wont see you," he said while we laughed, they left as the party began, all the guest were here, then _buzz buzz _my fone vibrated, it was a picture message from Daphne, it was Diaspro

She was wearing makeup and with a flat dress that look as she was going to prom, a slutty prom, it was a bright red dress, it was strapped from her neck, showing her boobs and sides, it was above her ankles, both of her thighs showed, and it seemed like she cut it on both sides to show her thighs, and red high heels, red lickstick, and a plain necklace with a bright red heart on her boobs, and red heart ear rings

"Ugh she looks like a slut" i whispered to my twin showing her the picture, she giggled, 'I bet she thinks, she is the one Andy is going to present as his girlfriend' i send to Daphne, seconds later 'Haha she is in for a surprise, i shall leave you, they are about to announce the lucky girlfriends :)' she send me, we both giggled.

"i am proud to announce my sons girlfriends, and soon hope to be engaged with," we heard King Erendor say as we stood behind the doors waiting to open, "The princesses from Domino, Princess Bloom and Ofelia!" The Knight Guards opened the door to reveal our presence, we heard everyone gasped, Andy's and Sky's mouth dropped wide open, they didn't blink, Bloom and i looked at each other and smiled, we walked toward their side, i saw Diaspro mouth hung wide open, then she grew angry, i stood in front of Andy and Bloom in front of Sky

We bowed before each other, we were about to dance, Andy took hold of my right hand while he placed his arm around my waist, as i placed my hand on his shoulder, he smiled at me and we began to dance, "You look beautiful Ofe" he said as i smiled, "Thank you Andy"

We dance gracefully and he twirled me and carried me in the air and putting me down and kept dancing, he twirled me and i extended my arm out, he twirled me into his arms pressing me closer to him, when the song was about to end he twirled me and ended in a bow, they cheered and clapped, as we were going to take our seats we spotted Blooms friends, well my new friends too, they were wearing beautiful gowns, and stood by their boyfriends side

"Say Andy now you found your perfect girl huh" Stella said winking at him, he laughed, "And by the way Darlins where on earth did you get does dresses?" Stella said "Well my twin used her magic and made them" Bloom said

"You just got MAJOR fashion sense my dear, they are to die for" Stella said as we all laughed. "So Ofe, im so glad you and Andy started to go out, you guys look so cute together" Flora said making us blush, "Yo Flo you made them blush" Musa said laughing.

"Arent you guys happy we start school tomorrow?" Tecna said while Stella rolled her eyes, "Way to kill the party Tecna" Stella said, "What? Im only being logical" she said crossing her arms.

"Hey come on guys! We are all excited for tomorrow but today is time for party!" Aisha said. Roy grabbed Aisha, Helia grabbed Flora, Brandon grabbed Stella, Riven grabbed Musa, Timmy grabbed Tecna, and went to the dance floor, they started to dance, i seen Sky kissed Bloom and took her to dance


	6. Chapter 6

i felt Andy's hands around my waist pulling me closer to him, i slipped my hands up to his neck, he put is forehead against mine, and gave me that sexy half smile, "Did i tell you that you look beautiful?" giving his sexy half smile as i laughed

"Did i ever tell you that i adore that sexy half smile?" i said while he gave me another sexy half smile, he leaned in and kissed me, "Babe lets go dance" he said pulling toward the dance floor as i smiled. We began to dance, i was having so much fun that when the song finished we took a bow.

"Prince Andy will you do me the favor in dancing with me? Or are you going to turn a princess down?" we turned and saw it was Diaspro. i looked at Andy, wondering if he will accept

"Sorry Diaspro, but I'm dancing with my girlfriend here, i just wouldn't leave her like that," Andy said to her, Diaspro got mad and transformed in her fairy form with a book in front of her its was called 'Black Magic' she blasted Andy away from me and put me in a bubble while i transform into my fairy form to get out, she started to read out loud

"BRING DARKNESS OVER YOU, SLANDER, DISCORD, EVIL TOO, BRINGING DARKNESS STRAIGHT TO YOU, FOREVER IT SHALL STAY, HEX OF ANGER, HEX OF HATE, BRING HER DOWN, I WILL NOT WAIT!" she blasted me before i got out

i was in my fairy form then darkness surrounded me, i seen everyones faces, they were in shock, i screamed as the darkness grew more and stronger, the bubble around had popped and i fell to the floor landing on my knees and hands, i screamed as the darkness entered my heart, i seen my family trying to come my way, and then darkness surround me completely.

Instead of my baby blue fairy outfit, it was black, my shirt, skirt, boots had a pointy heel instead of a fat heel, sleeves, my nails were long and black, and a still had a mini crown on my head, my wings were different. There were spiked out on the ends, i had on purple lipstick, my eyes were like evil yellow cat eyes, my hair stayed down, my hair layers were like spikes down instead of wavy, my layers were way more noticeable than before and a bit puffy. My outfit sparkled in the light. Everyone gasped, Diaspro just laughed, i looked straight at her

"I am your Master, Now come forward and bow to me!" she said at me smiling evilly. i walked towards her and laughed so evilly

"I have no Master" i said deadly at her, she looked frighten, "Black Fire!" i blasted her, she left flying backwards hitting the wall, i laughed.

i seen my parents look at me in shock and then i felt someones hands around me, "Twin are you ok? Your eyes! they are like yellow evil cat eyes" Bloom said as she hugged me,

"UGH get away from me you stupid little Fairy" i shoved her off, she looked at me with wide open eyes, i started to walk toward the door, "Twin you cant leave" Bloom walked toward me and tried to stop me

"Ugh you pathetic little miss goody goody, stay the fuck away from me or i will turn you into something you didnt even think it was possible" i yelled at her, Blooms eyes were getting watery, then Bloom transform into her fairy form, her outfit was exactly like mine but in the color baby blue and not evil form.

i turned to looked at her, i laughed, "You don't possibly think you can defeat me little fairy?" i laughed again, "Dragon Fusion" She yelled as she threw a blast at me, i extended my arm and caught it and as i closed my hand the blast had disappeared, i laughed "Dark Fusion" i blasted her, she flew up

"DRAGON FURY!" she blasted me, i went flying backward but didnt hit nothing since i used my wings to stop my crash, "You wana play fairy? Lets play!" i laughed, i extended my arms out to my side and laughing evilly as a black dragon came out of me, surrounding me, Bloom did the same, but her dragon was red.

i flew up to her so fast "Darkness Punch!" i punched her, and she flew back, she used her wings to stop her fall, "Dragon Energy!" her dragon came at me attacking me directly, i grunted when i hit the floor, my mother came running to me, "Ofe dear are you ok?" she asked me holding my cheek

"UGH GET OFF ME!" i raised my hand, and it started to glow and i was about to blast her, "Dragon Fury!" then blast hit me as i rolled on the floor, i was in a push up position, i looked up at Bloom, then i noticed the rest of the winx, and they transform into their fairy form, and in the distance Andy was yelling at Diaspro to break the spell.

"Morphix Wave", "Sun Beam", Aisha and Stella yelled as they threw their blast at me, "Shadow Wall" i extended my arms and the blast disappeared. "Flora try to pin down Ofelia" Tecna said

Flora nodded "Wrapping Ivy!" plants were growing from where i was, grabbing my body, pinning me down, i laughed "Darkness embrace, Darkness around me, Turn this girls power into a hideous flower!" the ivy was dying and turned into a dead flower, i laughed as i pulled it off me.

"Thats it! Power Of Harmony!" Musa yelled, everything turned so peaceful, it sicken me, i wanted to attack but i couldn't, the peaceful music surround me, "Err, Ugh LIGHTING BOLT!" i screamed at the top of my lungs and shot Musa into the wall making her fall toward the ground.

"Digital Net!" Tecna caught her in a safety net. "Since when did she get lighting powers?" Stella asked, i laughed evilly, "Solar Blast, Andros Hurricane, Foral Whirlpool, Digital Blast, Sound Waves, Dragon Fire" all the winx screamed and threw there blast at me, "Darkness Shie-" their blast hit me, i crashed on the floor grunting.

"Babe are you ok? Babe listen to me you got to fight this spell Diaspro put on you, she was trying to break us apart, evil or not i still love you, Come on Babe fight!" i squinted and saw Andy, then fainted.

_i opened my eyes and saw a witch carrying me toward a black portal, she whispered something to me, "Princess Ofelia, Darkness and Light shall be with you, you shall be able to control it and do with it as you please, Darkness and Light shall be in your heart, you shall be a fairy with powerful powers. Darkness and Light shall be your friends, like evil controlled by kindness, like a witch and fairy into one, Darkness and Light are now within your heart, and by the power within me, Eternal Darkness, Bottomless Ice, Untamed Lighting, the powers of the Ancestral Witches will flow within you" she looked at me and saw i was looking at her __"What do you mean?" i managed to whisper_

_ "You shall be a fairy and witch into one, you will have good and bad powers, but you will always be kind and never evil, no spell can change whats in your heart, you my dear princess will be a Fairy Witch, no spell can break this spell." i looked at her confused, _

_"Then you are a good witch?" she smiled "Yes, i only pretend to be bad to save you princess" i looked at her, "Miss witch, how will i control the darkness and light inside my heart?" the witch smiled "Only you will know the answer Princess" she kissed my cheek and __Darkness and Light surrounded me and entered my heart, as i screamed in honor, when the spell was complete she let me escape._

My eyes flew open as i sat up gasping for air, sweating, i was still in the Eraklyon palace, the same spot where i had fainted, everyone gasped and quickly moved back, my fairy outfit was still black, my eyes were still yellow cat eyes, i looked up, the winx were ready to blast me if i tried to attack

i saw Andy was trying to come toward me but Diaspro was holding him back, then i saw Bloom, i stood up looking at her, She ran fast toward me, her arms swung around my neck, almost dropping me down, i swung my arms around her, we stood there hugging, everyone gasped since they except me to push her off like before.

i started to cry as we pulled back, "Oh Bloom im so s-sorry, i-i d-didn't m-mean to, i-i didn't k-know what i was d-doing" tears rolled down my cheeks, she hugged me and whispered it was ok, mother came toward me

"Oh mother im so sorry-" she put a finger to my mouth, "its ok my dear you were under a spell" tears rolled down my cheeks, as she wiped them. Then i felt someones hands around me lifting me in the air and when my feet touched the floor, someones hands were place on my cheeks and pulled me in for a kiss, when we pulled away, Andy gave me his sexy half smile, i laughed, he leaned in a kissed me, as we pulled away, my fairy form disappeared and i was back into my beautiful gown

"WHAT?! The spell i put on you was a unbreakable one!" Diaspro screamed walked toward us, "How did you break it!?" she yelled in my face, as i was about to talk someone won me to it

"Diaspro, you embarrassed Princess Ofelia, you embarrassed Prince Andy, and you embarrassed me in my kingdom! I here to announce that you are banished from my kingdom!" King Erendor said, Diaspro gasped

"No!" i said, everyone turned to me, "King Erendor i understand Diaspro embarrassed you in your own kingdom, but banishing her wont teach her a thing your highness," i said, "Then what do you suggest for me to do Princess Ofelia?" he said to me

"Your majesty as she embarrassed you, i say give her a punishment that will surely embarrass her, my idea toward her punishment, is make her a maid, a maid that cleans, cooks, wash, and does everything a maid does, WITHOUT magic" i said, King Erendor seemed to like my idea, he smiled

"Diaspro i here to announce that you will become a maid in my kingdom, you will come here to do your chores, i will lift the punishment when i see you have truly learned your lesson, that is my final word." he said to Diaspro as her mouth hung opened, she stared at me deadly as i smiled to her.

"Father i would like to suggest she would start right now, the fight they had, she should clean up" Prince Sky said. "Of course, Diaspro, start cleaning" King Erendor said, "And guest I'm sorry this had to end this way, if you like to leave now i would understand" all the guest left, only my family and the winx stayed.

We all went to the royal garden, our families were there, and the winx and their boyfriends where there, the sun had just setted. "Ofe i would like for you to transform into a fairy, to analyze if the spell is completely gone" Tecna said as she and Timmy connected her cellphone into their computer, Andy looked at me and leaned in and kissed me, "I love you babe" he told me, i looked at him, "i love you too babe" i smiled

Then i transformed, i kept my eyes closed and heard them gasped. i opened my eyes and saw they were shocked, i walked over to the water fountain and saw my eyes, they were evil yellow cat eyes, i walked back from the fountain and i looked down at my clothes, my fairy outfit was black, i gasped and walked back, why is my outfit black i thought, i couldnt think straight

i didnt notice it was still walking backwards, i looked up and saw my parents was going to take a step forward but i backed away threatening to run away, Andy walked forward but every step he took, i took back, "Babe-" he started to say but i cut him off "Don't come any closer!" i said

Then a electronic bug started to fly over me, "I'm only going scan you ok" Tecna said, i didn't reply and just looked at the bug, when it was finished scanning, it connected with her cellphone, "It says here that she is mixed with Darkness and Light" Timmy said, they all looked at me, "How is that possible?" my father asked, "Well it says that Ofelia is a Witch and a Fairy" Tecna told my father.

"Did you said a witch and a fairy?" i asked her walking a few steps forward. "Yes" she said as they all looked at me, then i remembered, the witch, the invasion attack, her spell, i grabbed my head, and i started to laugh. Everyone stared at me, the winx club were ready to attack, and the specialist where in position to protect the kings and queens. i laughed as i remembered the witches words, they looked at me, as i spoke them out loud.

"Princess Ofelia, Darkness and Light shall be with you, you shall be able to control it and do with it as you please, Darkness and Light shall be in your heart, you shall be a fairy with powerful powers. Darkness and Light shall be your friends, like evil controlled by kindness, like a witch and fairy into one, Darkness and Light are now within your heart, and by the power within me, Eternal Darkness, Bottomless Ice, Untamed Lighting, the powers of the Ancestral Witches will flow within you, You shall be a fairy and witch into one, you will have good and bad powers, but you will always be kind and never evil, no spell can change whats in your heart, you my dear princess will be a Fairy Witch, no spell can break this spell." i said laughing, "the witch told me that, the witch that was carrying toward the portal when our home was attacked" then i stopped

"Then its true" my mother and father looked at each other, "the witch told us that before we destroyed her" my father said, i started to cry, Andy walked toward me, i looked up and backed away

"Babe-" He started, "Don't!" i said walking near a bush, "Theres a spider on the bush Babe" He said, i turned and backed away from it, Andy came running toward me, i turned to look at him and burst out running into the garden maze, "Ofelia!" i heard everyone scream, the walls where tall of bushes.

"Babe!" Andy was almost behind me, i kept running, when i got in a dead end i flew over it leaving Andy behind, i stayed on the ground so i wouldn't be seen, i felt like that Disney character Pocahontas, cuz i was running away from them, i got out of the maze, and i was about to enter the forest

"BABE!" i heard Andy scream, i stopped before i entered the forest and looked back. "Shes entering the forest!" Stella pointed at me, the winx had transformed and were flying to look for me, i kept running into the forest, i ran until i couldn't run, so i began to fly low, i landed on the ground and sat on a trunk.

i was resting for a while, then i heard a growling, i stood up and turned around and saw a wolf, it jumped on me as i moved away and tripped, my hand landed next to a nest of spiders and bugs, i screamed so loud and got up and started to freak out, the wolf jumped on making me fall backwards, i was holding its face so it wouldn't bite me, i looked to the sides and saw my head was next to spiders, the wolf scratched my arm, i screamed and tears started to fall down my eyes.

"Dragon Punch" i punched the wolf off me, it flew into the tree, my arm was bleeding, i got up and ran from were i came from, everything was blurry since i was crying from the pain, the wolf was after me, right at my heels, i was growing tired, but i couldn't stop, my arm was stinging and bleeding

i turned around "Magic Shield" the wolf jumped on it and pressed on, causing me to trip i took down the shield to soften my landing, the wolf was on top of me again, i screamed at a high pitch, the wolf got off me, i kicked it and i turned around to run but i tripped, i landed on my knees, the wolf was about to jump on me "Solar blast!" Stella shot the wolf


	7. Chapter 7

"Ray of Sunlight" Stella seemed to light up the whole forest. i heard people running toward us, i wiped my tears and when Stella wasn't looking i ran for it, my arm still hurt and was still bleeding, tears kept rolling down my cheeks, "She got away!" i heard Stella scream, branches hit my body as i ran

"Musa and Flora team up and find her" i heard Tecna said, Musa had good hearing and the trees talked to Flora, "THIS WAY!" they both screamed. i kept running until i fell, ow my body hurt,

i was still crying and i was bleeding less, then i heard sticks break and i stood up and ran looking back, then i bumped into someone, and their arms wrapped around me, i couldn't see who it was since all i saw was a blur, "Babe your bleeding" Andy touched my arm lightly.

he placed his arm on my back and his other hand behind my knees and carried me, i had my hands on my stomach and my head against his chest, he took me back to the palace, i was falling asleep, my face was dirty and could see the tears that ran down my face

"Babe we are here." Andy said as he kissed my head, "Oh my baby, shes hurt!" i heard my mom said, he carried me into the palace, he tried to lay me down but i put my good arm around him and not letting him go

"Babe I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to be by your side but we need to see your arm ok" Andy said softly, i nodded, he laid me down, i wasn't in my fairy form anymore, my mother started to clean my wound, i placed my hand on top of my wound

"What was done, now undo, return it to the form thats true" my hand started to glow and the wound was heeled, "Darlin King Erendor said if you wanted to shower you can" she said, "Ok mom, ill shower" i said, my mom smiled and her and Andy left the room

i took a quick shower, and i wore some blue jeans and a black shirt and some black flat boots, i walked into the library, where everyone was in, they all turned to look at me

"Ofelia i figured it out!" Tecna turned at me, "W-What?" i looked at her as Andy walked toward my side, "Darkness and Light shall be your friends; meaning you will have dark and light powers by your side, your immune to the darkness, if your near Darkness you will get powerful, not like normal fairies, our power will drain, and Light meaning the good, and your a nice good person. Like evil controlled by kindness; meaning you might have dark powers but you will alway be kind and loving. And Like a witch and fairy into one; witch equals darkness, and a fairy equals light. Your the first Fairy Witch." Tecna smiled. "And every time you transform you eyes are always going to be like yellow evil cat eyes." Timmy said

"Is that good? That Ofe is a Fairy Witch?" Riven asked, "Yes Babe its is, its a great thing" Musa said. "Ofelia is a powerful fairy, she can get her strength from darkness and light" Flora said.

"Hey Andy, you better not piss off Ofelia, do you get what i mean?" Brandon said, while we all laughed. Andy put his arm around my shoulder, "Well I'm sorry to ruin the night but we do have school tomorrow" Helia said.

"Helia is right, and you know how Miss Griselda gets girls, i say we go home and rest for tomorrow" Aisha said, everyone agreed and they all left

"Princess Ofelia, i would like to say, i still approve of you being Andy's girlfriend" King Erendor said, "Thank you King Erendor" i bowed, Andy took my hand to we walked outside, he hugged me

"Don't ever try to leave me like that" he whispered to me, "i wont" i said, he put his forehead against mine, and leaned in and kissed me, my arm was behind his neck and the other one was holding his head, his arms went across my waist pressing me closer to his body, we pulled away and we left home to pack our stuff for school

when we got home my mother and father hugged and told me that they love me, and that they were going to tell Miss Faragonda about my powers, my sister Daphne hugged me and her too also told me she loves me, and she wished me luck on my first day, my twin and i went into our room and used a packing spell since we were too tired to pack it ourselves, we changed into our pjs and went straight to sleep.

We woke up and got ready, i was wearing a mini black shirt with a hot pink top, and Bloom was wearing a mini blue skirt with a baby blue top, and we said our good byes to our parents and to our sister Daphne, we teleported to the campus of Alfea, the school of fairies.

All the fairies of each grade were outside, Miss Faragonda was giving a speech, we saw our friends and walked toward them as our stuff followed us, "Hey Stella what has Miss Faragonda said so far?" Bloom asked her

"Oh you know the usual, the classes, the teachers, and what she expects from all of us" she whispered, "She also mentioned a unusual fairy that is going to be taking classes here and in Cloud Tower" Flora said to us as she looked at me

"I bet that someone is me huh" i said. "But she said that the Fairy has to battle the head mistress of Cloud Tower, school for witches." Musa said, "Did she mentioned where that "Fairy" is going to stay at?" i asked.

"No she hasn't, but the choice is to the fairy to attend Cloud Tower" Aisha said, then i heard some fairies say that the fairy should just stay at Cloud Tower, that she wouldn't fit in at Alfea, i looked down

"Hey ignore what those fairies say" Bloom told me as i nodded, "Hey just think of the boys, they are right over there" Stella pointed at them, "Who's that older man?" i asked, "That is the Headmaster of red fountain, Saladin" Tecna said. Some of the specialist came in the ship, but our boyfriends came in their motorbikes.

We seen some girls trying to flirt with our boyfriends, it angered us all, i saw a girl all up on Andy, i balled up my fist in anger, the boys turned our way and smiled and waved and we all cross our arms and looked away.

"Princess Ofelia would you please come up?" Miss Faragonda said, i swallowed and looked at Bloom, she nodded and i walked up, "This is the first Fairy Witch" she said, everyone looked at me like a joke, i guess they excepted someone who looked more like a witch, "Ofe my dear i would like for you to fight Miss Griffin the head mistress of Cloud Tower"

i looked at Miss Griffin, she too thought i was a joke, Andy's eyes never left me, when i looked at him he gave me his sexy half smile, making me smile, we walked toward the center of the campus, mostly everyone sat on the bleachers.

i transformed into my fairy form, and like before, my fairy outfit was black, and my eyes were like evil yellow cat eyes, everyone gasped including Miss Griffin, "Dark Sphere" she threw her blast at me, i caught it and closed my hand making it disappear, "B-But thats impossible!" she said

i turned to Andy and saw a girl was holding on to his arm, i balled up my wrist, i wanted to blast that annoying girl, "Dark Fusion" I blast the teacher, "Dark energy!" She extended her arms out and send the blast, "Shadow Shield" i extended one arm up, this was to easy for me, i remembered that i had the ancestral witches power within me

"Bottomless ice!" i shot her a ice attack, her feet froze, "Dark Hypnotic!" she stopped moving, "Twister Fury!" a tornado appeared and send Miss Griffin flying, "Saftey Net!" i caught Miss Griffin and setted her down gently, "She is one powerful girl" Miss Griffin said to Miss Faragonda.

"Listen up everyone, our first task we will find out who can defeat her, everyone transform and we will start with the seniors, Seniors fairies attack!" Faragonda said, they all transformed some were flying and some were in the ground, so many attacks were yelled i didnt understand what they said, i flew up, "Wave of confusion!" the waves surrounded everyone that were flying, "Ice Coffin!" i blast the ones of the ground freezing them solid.

Juniors were next, they threw attacks, but it seemed that i danced around them, dodging them, i attacked them all blasting them into the air, into the ground. Sophomores were next, i created a rain storm and a torando and blew them away, Freshmen were next, i saw that annoying little fairy fly up, i blasted them all expect for my twin and that girl, the girl looked like she felt like a badass, until she saw her attacks had very little affect on me, i laughed evilly and blast her out of the sky

She landed near Andy, my twin was left, I called out my Dark dragon, as she called out her fire dragon, we attacked and attacked each other, both of us missing our attacks, then i saw the girl running towards Andy, hugging him, he hugged her for a moment and he saw i was looking at him, he pulled her away, i made a evil face, as my twin threw me a blast i punched it toward the girl, Andy shoved her out of the way and looked up at me, i stared deadly at him.

Some faires healed and flew up to rejoin the fight, my twin noticed and she and the fairies kept blasting me, Bloom kept throwing me her blasts, knowing i would aim some at the girl, in one i punch it towards the girl and Andy grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms, the girl blushed and smiled, Andy looked at me, I balled up both my wrist and they started to glow like crazy, i was angry, i felt my body surrounded by darkness, i felt my hair floating everywhere like crazy, i curled up into a ball in the air

"DARK EXPLOSION!" i spreaded my arms and legs out and a powerful blast exploded from my body, knocking everyone down, even the ones who sat in the bleachers, i flew down to the ground, i was the only one in my fairy form, "Wow thats one heck of a power" Musa said grabbing her head, "Sorry if i hurt anyone" i said

"Her dark explosion power was just at a minimum level" Tecna said looking at her phone, "I decided to see what levels Ofelia's attacks were, and they were all at a minimum level" Stella looked confused "Meaning?" Stella asked

"Meaning that Ofelia wasnt using her full power" they all turned to look at me, "What? i barely know how to use my magic remember?" i said "but there is someone i like to hurt every much" i muttered and turn to Andy, my friends looked at him and saw the girl was still hugging him.

"Congratulations Ofelia! You won the battle" Miss Faragonda said, "I would certainly be glad if you would join Cloud Tower, you would be able to control your dark power without getting difficulty" Miss Griffin said, "Miss Griffin, i will love to enroll, but i would like to stay here, i would sleep here and after one of my classes are done here, i would teleport myself to Cloud Tower" i said

"Of course as you wish my dear, i will enroll you myself in the best classes, i will send your schedule with Miss Faragonda, and if you decided to spend a night at Cloud Tower, you will have a room" she said, "Thank you" i said as she left.

"Well i will let you be for now Ofelia, i have to create a schedule that would go perfect with Cloud Towers" she smiled and left, i transform back into my black mimi skirt and hot pink top

"So your enrolling in Could Tower?" Andy asked me as he walked toward me, i looked at him deadly and turned away and walked toward my twin where i heard the girl said something, "She is such a weirdo, why did you even try in talking to her?" i turned around and saw she was hugging his arm, i got mad and walked away from him, "Hey Ofe-" Sky said as i walked toward them and looked mad, Bloom looked at Andy and saw the girl hugging his arm

"Hey Flora don't you know that girl with Andy?" They all turned to look at Andy and the girl, "Yes thats princess Krystal from Linphea" they turned to look at me and saw my arms were cross and i was mad

"Hey Andy loves you Ofe, Krystal is just a old friend, who sorta had a crush on him" Sky said, "Yea? Well he has a funny way in showing it, and i think she still does" i walked away from them and sat on a bench under a tree, the girls followed me

* * *

"Duuuude my bro is so gonna get it" Sky and the guys started walking towards Andy, "Hey Guys, this is-" Andy started to say but Brandon cut him off "Princess Krystal" he said, "Yea we know who she is" Roy said, "So dude, wheres your girlfriend?" Riven asked as he crossed his arms

"Uhh i thought she was with you guys" Andy said. "Well you thought wrong cuz shes not" Helia said, "If shes not with you or us then theres a 50% chance she is with another guy right now" Timmy said.

"i been trying to find her, but she walked away from me" Andy said, "I cant imagine why" Riven said looking at Krystal, "You have a girlfriend?" Krystal asked Andy, "Yea he does" Riven said still with his arms crossed, "You should go talk to her im pretty sure she needs you now" Helia said, "Do you know where she is?" Andy asked, "Shes with the girls" Sky said.

* * *

"Ugh! Did you see the way she was hugging him?" i said, "Yea, that boy has a lot of nerve to mess with you like that" Musa said, "I hope Riven knocks some sense into him." she said.

"Knowing Krystal she will try anything to get want she wants" Flora said. "Great like another Diaspro" Aisha said, "Ugh if only Andy didnt move her out of the way, she would have gone to bed extra early" i said mad

"You where punching the blast to her?" Stella asked, "Yes, wouldn't you have done that if someone was all up on Brandon?" i asked her, "Oooo that little snob wouldn't see the next daylight" she screamed, "You see" i said

"We just have to get Krystal away from Andy for good" Bloom said, "Oh great, look who shows up" Tecna said crossing her arms, we all looked and saw Andy, and the boys where close behind, "I think we should give them a little privacy" Flora said as she and the others walked to their boyfriends

"Hey babe" Andy said, "Dont you hey babe me" i said, "So what did you think about Krystal? is she pretty? better looking? funny?" i stared at him, he laughed softly "Your so cute when your jealous babe" i looked at him, "Oh yea? Well I'm about to get real fucking adorable" i stared at him, "i know she has a crush on you" he stared at me and put his hands around my waist

"Babe i love you, only you, Maybe if you met her, you could scare her off" he gave me his sexy half smile and leaned in and kissed me, i smiled at him, i couldn't stay mad especially when he gives me his sexy half smile

"No fair you know i adore your sexy half smiles" i said smiling as he laughed, and he kissed me, and put his hands on my waist pulling me closer to him as i put my hands around his neck, we pulled apart when we heard our friends say 'Awww' and then i punched him

"Ow!" Andy stared at me, "That was for pulling her into your arms" i said, he smiled and kissed me, "Im sorry babe, i wont do it again" he whispered against my lips, "Better foe" i said as we laughed, "Ok lets go meet this bitch so she can back away from my man" i said as everyone laughed


	8. Chapter 8

We went looking for that girl Krystal, i wanted that bitch away from my Andy, Andy had his arm around my shoulders and i had my hand hugging his back, when we saw her, she looked like she was looking for someone

"I bet shes looking for Andy" Stella said crossing her arms. "Oo if she does anything to break my girls heart she is going to have face me" Musa said, we all smiled

"Thats my girl" Riven said as he kissed Musa on her lips, "She is going to face us all" Aisha said, then Krystal saw Andy, "Andy!" she came running toward him and she stopped when she saw Andy was hugging me.

"Krystal this is my girlfriend" Andy said, she laughed, we all stared at her, "Nice joke, but i already told you, your not getting rid of me that easily" she tired to kiss him, when i shoved her out the way, "What the fuck!?" she looked at me

"What the fuck is your problem, Andy and i are dating, so stay the fuck away from him" i said walking up to her face, "Well not for long, him and i are meant to be" she said backing away looking back at him.

Andy place his hands on my waist pulling me back as i kept walking up to her, "Babe come on" he whispered as he kissed my neck. "Andy this is a joke! How can you go out with a freak who is part witch!?" she said

"My girl here ain't a Freak!" Musa said as Riven was holding her back, Andy turned me to face him, and gave me his sexy half smile, Fuuuuckkk i thought, i fucking adore his sexy half smile, i smiled as he leaned in and kissed me, and we pulled back we saw her mouth hung open

"Then battle me for him" she said, "What? She beat yo ass already!" Musa said, "if she doesn't he's mine!" she tried to kiss him but i punched her as she fell to the floor, everyone laughed, she looked up at me and transformed, Fuck it i thought, i transformed too, she attacked me as i put up a shield bouncing her magic back to her, she left flying

"Dark Fire!" i attacked her as she rolled on the dirt, she kept trying to blast me but i kept dodging, i remembered she was from Linphea, the realm of nature, "Darkness Embrace" darkness started to surround her leaving her in a bubble of darkness, she immediately started to go weak, "without light nature cant grow" i said as Krystal fell on her knees her fairy form disappeared, and with a wave of my hand the bubble disappeared.

i transformed to my regular clothes, Andy went straight to Krystal, "Are you ok Krystal?" Andy asked her as he kneeled down to help her stand, WHAT THE FUCK i thought, i got mad, Why would Andy say he loves me but goes help this bitch, i didn't want to deal with this so i snapped my fingers and teleport into the forest.

* * *

i cant believed he went to her, i thought, "We need to find this girl Ofelia and get the DARK DRAGON FIRE! Then we will rule the universe!" someone started to laugh, i saw 3 witches, great i thought, why do they want me? And why do the want my Dragon Fire? i turned to walk away and i stepped on a twig and it broke in half, Fuck i thought, they were in front of me

"Look ladies we have a spy" A witch who had long white hair and was in dark blue. "Get lost" i said walked past them.

"That girl got guts" a witch with blue curly hair and was wearing a violet color, "Shut up Stormy" the one with white hair said, "Hey Icy" the other with long brownish hair and was wearing dark purple said, "What Darcy?" Icy said, "Im getting some negative vibes from this chick." she said smiling evilly

i kept walking not looking back, "Ice Spiral!" i flew into the tree, "Ugh!" i hit the tree then hit the floor, Darcy stepped up, "Wave of confusion!" she tried blasting me, "Wall of Shadow!" i extended my arm

"Darcy what the fuck!" Stormy said, "That wasn't me!" she replied "Twister fury!" the darkness disappeared, i stood up, "Dark Hypnotic!" i attacked Icy, she flew up, "Lighting blot!" and i shot Darcy into a tree, "Ice Coffin!" i blasted Stormy leaving her frozen

"ICE VORTEX!" Icy shot me and i flew into the trees breaking them in half, i hit the trees hard and i fell on my knees and hands, i back felt like my bones where broken, "Ugh FUCK!" i put my hand over my shoulder "Healing Powder" my back felt a lot better

i stood Up, Icy and Darcy flew toward me, i extended my hands toward them, "Lighting Storm" a bunch of lighting burst from my hands toward them, they tried to dodge but my attacked still hit them, they flew into the trees, i snapped my fingers and teleported away

Icy and Darcy got up and Icy broke the ice coffin, "That girl has our power and used it against us! Shes a powerful one!" Stormy said, "We need to know who she is" Icy said, "She might be able to help us conquer the world" they laughed

* * *

"Ofe?" Bloom looked around, "Ofelia where are you?" they all looked up at saw she wasnt there. "Way to go Andy, instead of going with your girlfriend, you go with the one trying to break you apart" Riven crossed his arms

"Riven's right Andy, you just made it seem as you like Krystal" Sky said, "Yea way to go Romeo, you found your perfect girl, and let her slip away from you" Brandon said.

"You know what Andy, Just forget about my girl and stay with this loser" Musa said, "Yea Andy whats your deal dude? you said you love Ofe but go straight to Krystal arms" Roy said

"Andy she actually loves you, if you don't feel the same way then don't give her hope" Flora said, "But i do love her" Andy said, "Of course he loves me" Krystal said

"Err WE WONT TALKING ABOUT YOU!" Stella screamed putting her hands on her hips, "Krystal i don't love you, i love Ofelia" Andy said. Flora screamed at a high pitch scaring everyone else as she grabbed her head

"Flora honey are you ok?" Helia asked, "The forest, Ofelia, 3 witches" she screamed again, "Ughh!" She shook in pain and fell to her knees still holding to her head, Helia kneeled down and placed his hands on Flora's shoulders

"The trees! The trees are in horrible pain! Ofelia! Err AHHHHH!" She screamed, "OFELIA!" Flora shook in pain and screamed, then Flora stopped screaming, "Flora are you ok?" Stella said helping her up

"Yes the pain doesn't last for long" she said "Flora what happen to Ofelia?" Andy asked, "Yea Flora is my twin ok?" Bloom said, "I-i don't know, The forest was in pain, Ofelia flew into trees breaking them in half." Flora said, then they saw someone appear

* * *

i teleported to were they were standing, they all looked at me "Ofelia!" they all screamed, Bloom hugged me, "What happen with the witches?" Tecna asked, i looked at her, "H-How you know about that?" i blurted

"Flora, she had a MAJOR headache, she felt the trees pain, and they told us about you and 3 witches." Aisha said. "Flora are you ok?" i asked her, "Yea I'm fine now" she said leaning on Helia's chest.

"Well i accidentally teleported where 3 witches were, and they wanted some trouble so i gave it to them, and without transforming, and they are after the Dark Dragon Fire" i said while looking at Bloom, "they said they want to rule the universe, now that i start school at cloud tower, i will find out what they want and stop them" i said

"Yea you see, Ofelia's got it down" Riven said as i laughed, "Yea thats my home girl right there" Musa said putting her arm around me, "Did you blast them in another Dimension?" Stella said

"No" i laughed, "but i did freeze one solid" we all laughed, i saw Andy looking at me, he was going to tell me something but i cut him off, "So Riven i heard that your the fastest on Motorbikes" i asked him

"You got that right" he laughed, "Can you teach me, i mean if Musa doesn't mind" i asked, "Its cool with me" Musa said, "Yea ill teach you Ofe" Riven said, "Thanks Riven" i hugged him and smiled, he laughed and hugged me back

"Ofe can i talk to you in pri-" i cut him off, "How about we start a lesson right now Riven?" i grabbed his hand and pulled him toward his Motorbike, everyone stared at Andy in the way i-told-you-so

Riven taught me how to turn it on, to break, and to go faster, "Do you want to go for a ride? To show you how fast you can go, ill teach you how to turn and break when your going at a high speed or when your bike gets out control." Riven said getting two helmets and sat on his bike, "Ok" i smiled i sat behind him

"Here put on my helmet" he gave me his favorite helmet, "But this is your favorite helmet, aren't you going to wear a helmet?" i asked him, "i will wear the spare one, and plus it wont hurt to get Andy a bit jealous" he said, i laughed

i send Musa a message just in case she wouldn't get jealous 'We are going for a ride, he is going to show me how to turn and stuff, he's trying to pay back to Andy for making me jealous' i send it and a few seconds later 'Haha thats my babe, and don't worry I'm not jealous' i laughed, i put my phone in my pocket and i put on the helmet i turned to look at Andy, he looked super jealous, "Ready?" Riven asked me, "Ready" i said as i hugged him, we were off.

He was telling me how to turn and to slow down, then he stopped and we switched places, i was a fast learner, when we took breaks we would talk about each other, and about Musa and Andy, we talked about everything, we had fun, we laughed, joke, and played around, Riven opened up to me as i opened up to him, we laughed and had so much fun, we were laying down on the grass, he had his hands behind his head, "You know what Riven?" i said sitting up looking at him

"What?" he said leaning on his elbows still laying dow, i moved closer to him, "I would have loved for you to be my brother" i said smiling, he laughed and pulled me closer to him, we laid down, he had one hand behind his head and the other around me, i placed my head on his chest, "Well now i am, and i promised to keep you safe little sis" i sat up and looked at him smiling, he smiled too

i hugged him, i saw that we spend almost 3 hours together, "Oh shit we spend almost 3 hours together bro" i said laughing, "Oh fuck" he laughed, he got up and extended his hand down to me, i smiled and took his hand and he helped me get up

"So you want to drive sis?" he asked me while i laughed, "Yea, ima txt Musa first to tell her we on our way" i send her a txt and few minutes later she wrote back 'ok we are going to be waiting for you in the campus of Alfea' and i send her 'ok', Riven gave me his helmet again and he took the spare one, i was driving back, when we got there, they saw i was driving and Riven was in the back holding on to my waist

Riven got off, then i got off and took of the helmet, and saw Andy was leaning on a tree staring at Riven deadly, "Thanks Riven" i hugged him and he hugged me back, "Anything for my little sis" we laughed, "Did you said little sis?" Tecna asked

We laugh and nodded, "Yup, I'm his little sister now" i laughed, Musa hugged me, "Awesome then that means your my sis too" we all laughed, Andy kept staring at me, i knew we had to talk, but i didn't want too, someone had blast me from behind that i knocked Tecna and Flora to the floor and i landed on top of them, i got off them and said sorry and looked up to see who had blast me, it was the 3 witches

"Theres Two of them?" Stormy said, looking at me and Bloom, "Destroy them both" Icy said, then i felt someones hands around my waist picking me up, it was Andy, he stood in front of me, the 3 witches laughed

"These are the 3 Witches i fought in the forest, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy" i said to my friends, the winx transform except me and Bloom, the guys were in position to fight and took out their swords, Stormy created a hurricane and blew the winx away and started to fight with them, Darcy began to fight the specialist, Icy threw an attack to me but Andy moved me out of the way, and Sky moved Bloom, Stormy and Darcy defeated the winx and the specialist, they knew we are fairies and wanted us to transform

"Who's the girl who fought us?" Darcy said looking at us both, "Who cares attack them both" Stormy said, but i didn't transform and Bloom did, they laughed, and attacked her before she could defended herself, "Bloom!" i screamed as i saw her hit the ground hard, i started to get mad

"Did she say Bloom?" Stormy asked looking at Icy and Darcy, Icy smiled evilly, "The keepers of the Dragon fire, We found them Ladies" Icy started laughing

"Its her! Im getting her negative vibes again! She must be the one with the Dark Dragon" Dark said pointing at me, i saw my friends laying down on the ground defeated, Icy got mad since i wouldn't transform, and blasted Andy, he dodge it, Icy noticed i was worried about him and Icy, Darcy, Stormy blasted Andy.

"ANDY!" i screamed as he fell on the floor, he didn't move, i tried running toward him but they stood in my way, "Get the fuck out my way!" i screamed, they laughed, i saw Andy wasn't moving, my eyes were getting watery

"FUSION FURY FIRE!" i blasted them, they left flying backwards, i ran to Andy and kneeled down by him, "Andy! Andy! Babe please wake up!" Tears ran down my cheeks, "ANDY!" i screamed and tears ran down. "Ugh he's such a weakling!" Stormy said.

i looked up at her, "Oh look we made the pixie cry" Icy said laughing. Andy started to move, i looked at him, "Babe are you ok?" i said, he reached up and cleaned my tears,

"Don't cry babe" he whispered, i kissed his lips, Miss faragonda was on her way here with Saladin, the girls and specialist helped Andy to get out the way, i was mad, they hurt Andy and my friends, i transformed in my fairy form, the witches gasped when they saw my dark fairy form.

"Whats wrong with her? She looks like a Evil Fairy" Stormy said. "Well she does have the dark dragon" Darcy said, "Ladies look at her eyes, they are like yellow evil cat eyes" Icy said, i started flying, they also started flying, they started attacking me

i blast Stormy with a ice attack and Darcy with a Lighting attack, and Icy with a fire attack, they wouldnt give up, they flew back up and i saw Krystal trying to hug Andy, the 3 witches attacked me as i was looking at Krystal and Andy, i fell down but used my wings to stop my fall

"Ice Bomb!, Dark Lighting!, Electric Storm!" they shot me, i hit the ground and bounced back up and hit the floor and rolled, the witches laughed, "Not so strong now" they laughed

"Joins us or we will just have to take the dark dragon fire from you" Icy said, Andy tried to come toward my side, but i saw Krystal hugging him trying to kiss him, i balled up my balled up my wist and the started to glow, i started to fly "NEVER!" i yelled, Icy got mad

"Ice ball!" Icy threw a blast at me, i punched toward Krystal, Andy moved her into his arms saving her, she blushed and threw her arms around his neck

he put his forehead against hers, she was about to kiss him but he dodge it and he looked up at me, i had a evil face, i screamed and my hands started to glowing like crazy, my hair was floating like crazy, the witches tried to attack me but i was surround by darkness, they didn't have any affect on me

i curled up into a ball, "DARK EXPLOSION!" i extended my arms and legs as my power attacked everything around me, the witches flew back hitting the Alfea gates and falling on the ground knocked out cold, everyone was safe, but i saw Krystal was knocked out cold, i flew and landed on the ground

"Ofe! Are you ok?" Bloom asked her running toward my side, "Yes I'm fine twin" i said smiling, "What power!" Saladin said, "And again she just used her magic at a minimum level, it was at least around 50% but the first time it was around a 25%" Timmy said with Tecna by her side.

"But still time she only focused her power in who she wanted to attack, not like the first time, the attack hit us all" Tecna said, "Miss Faragonda these witches attacked us and we just defended ourselves" the winx said

Miss Faragonda nodded, she teleported them to cloud tower with a note. "Miss Faragonda i would like to have a word with you in private" Saladin said, and they left.

* * *

"Im concern, that those 3 witches want the dark dragon fire for evil" Saladin said, "I agree with you, knowing with the dark dragon fire they can summon the army of decay" Miss Faragonda said walking toward the window looking at Ofelia

"i will have the boys come here when their classes are finished, we don't want to take that risk" Saladin said joining Faragonda looking out the window.

* * *

Andy came toward me and before i turned around he grabbed my face and pulled me towards his, and he kissed me, "Sorry what i did, but i knew if i did that you where going to get jealous and defeat them" he said, i saw Krystal waking up

"I don't like her being all up on you" i said looking down, he grabbed my chin and made me look at him, "I will never, never love Krystal, i will always love you babe" Andy said giving me his sexy half smile, i laughed and we kissed

i placed my arms around his neck and he placed his arms around my waist pressing me closer to him when we pulled away i saw Krystal mad coming up to me trying to slap me, i moved back and then Riven grabbed Krystal's hands

"Yo! you better think your move before you do it!" Musa, Aisha and even Stella got in front of me, Tecna, Flora and Bloom came to my side, "Leave my twin and her boyfriend alone Krystal!" Bloom said, "Or you will have to go through us" Tecna said.

Krystal grew more mad and stormed off, we laughed, we had to go to our dorms, we had to say bye to our boyfriends, then we went to our dorms, i was was bunking with Flora, and Bloom, Tecna and Musa and Aisha in one, and Stella had her own room.

Our room were bigger than the original ones since i was bunking here too. There was a knock on our dorm, "Girls! Its a our schedules!" Tecna said, we ran to the living room, and took the papers from her


	9. Chapter 9

They all sat on the sofa, i snapped my fingers and a beanbag appeared, i drop on it i looked at my classes. We all compared classes we all had the same classes, 1. Defense Class with Griselda 2. Potionology Class with Palladium 3. Metamorphosimbiosis Class with Wizgiz, we all had those classes, but i had two extra classes, 4. Hexes Class with Ediltrude 5. Mayhem Class with Zarathustra

i wondered how cloud tower will be, i thought of how every witch will bully me when they find out im a fairy too, Stella broke my concentration

"What does Hexes and Mayhem mean exactly?" she said, "Hexes means magic spells, Mayhem mean violent or damaging disorder." Tenca said, they all looked at me

"Its for my witch side, i have to get it under control, if i get angry or jealous too much i might not know how to control it and with the enormous power i have, i might hurt someone bad" i said

Then there was a knock on the door, Musa opened it and saw a flying paper, she took and started to read "Students of Aflea, there is going to be a party tomorrow night, as a welcome to a new school year, the specialist are invited, please be on your best behavior tomorrow night, and i wish you good on your first day tomorrow" Musa looked at us then to the paper

"Hey look someone wrote on it, Ofelia please meet me in my office Miss Farargonda" they looked at me, "Its probably for your witch classes" i nodded and headed for the door, Musa shoved the paper into her pocket

I knocked on the door, 'Come in' i heard, i opened the door and walked in, "Ah Ofelia i see you got my message, Miss Griffin would like for you to teleport to Cloud Tower to meet your teachers."

i nodded and teleported my self inside the head mistress office, "Miss Griffin you wanted to see me?" i said as i saw 2 older witches, "Yes this is Miss Ediltrude and Miss Zarathustra, your teachers." they looked at Miss Griffin in a disgusted way

"I would like for you to transform and attack them, so they can see why you are enrolled here." she said, i transformed and heard them gasped as they looked at my witchy fairy outfit, and my yellow cat eyes

"Internal Darkness!, Untamed Lighting!, Bottomless Ice!" i attacked them both with the ancestral witches power, they hit the wall, barely able to move, they looked shocked as i laughed, "She has the powers of the Ancestral Witches!" they said

"Which makes her a witch, we need to train her, make her learn about witches power, how to control it, that is why she is going to be taking just two classes this year, it should just be enough for her" Miss Griffin said as i transformed into my normal clothes

"When your classes is done at Alfea you will come here, and when this class is done, you shall return to your class at Alfea and then that one is done, you will return here, you will have theses classes every day, expect saturday and sundays of course, if you want to come and borrow our books or anything you need you may, if you would like to spend the night here you may, classes start tomorrow, if you like to have a look around you may, if a witch starts problems with you, you can settle it how ever you want, Heres your school books, Study hard and do your very worst, That is all." She said, i nodded and grabbed the books and headed for the door.

i decided to take a look around, i seen some classes, the lunch room, my dorm, if i were to stay i was going to stay with Mirta and Lucy, i walked in and saw them there, Mirta looked at me and smiled

"Hi im Mirta" i looked at her and nodded my head as if i was saying 'Whats up' and just gave her my name "Ofelia", the other witch looked annoyed, "Thats Lucy, i been wondering maybe we can hang out some time" she followed me as i opened my dorm room, it was my own room

"I dont mean to be rude, but i thought witches are supposed to be evil" i said walking into my room putting my books on the bed, "Oh yea most of them are, but im not, im probably the nicest witch you will find here" she said, i looked at her

"Do you know where the library is at?" i asked, "Yea its right down the hall on your left" She said, "Ok" i started to walk pasted her to exit our dorm and i stopped and turn to her "Do you want to come?" i asked her, she smiled widly and nodded, we went into the library

i started looking at the books, Spells books, i grabbed a few spell books that i thought looked good, a few potions books, Dark magic books, the book about cloud tower, and the only book i found of the ancestral witches and one of the Dragon fire.

i zapped them and they started to float and we walked back to the dorm, i set them on my table, "Hey Mirta when ever you want to find me, i will either be here, or the library, or the potions lab, by the way i need to check out, or i will be in Alfea." i said laying on my stomach looking through the spell books, heartbreak spells, love spells, Voodoo spells, Ritual spells, Ritual spells? i thought that was only religious people who do that, "In Aflea for what?" Mirta broke my consideration

I looked up at her, "Mirta I'm a Fairy Witch, I'm going to be studying here and in Alfea" i stared at her, and she smiled "Awesome" she said. i continued to look through the book, "Is there something in particular your looking for?" Mirta said

"Yea a eavesdropping spell" i said, "I know one" i looked up at her, she told me the spell, "Thanks" i smiled at her

i look at my room, and decided to fix it up, i made the windows bigger, almost as tall as me, and put some black curtains, black covers on the bed, black pillows, i added a black sofa chair, and a table with chairs, a night desk with a lamp, and some of my darkest clothes in the closet and i added some plants that had magic in them, there leaves were good for any potion.

"Lets go find that potion lab" i said to Mirta, we walked out and headed for the potion labs, we saw Miss Griffin leave out of it, and when we entered, there was a cauldron with alot of ingredients in it and a book and more baskets of ingredients, there was a note on it, 'Ofelia, heres a welcome gift, use it well, if you need any ingredients dont hesitate to ask, Miss Griffin' i read, i zapped it into my room, i didnt want anyone seeing me with it, we headed back and Mirta stayed with Lucy.

i locked the doors and i placed a hidden cabinet on the wall and put all the ingredients in it, i left the cauldron in the fire place, and made a hidden bookshelf for the library books and i place a spell on it and on my room, who ever tried to unlock that wasnt me, will be turned into a cute animal, the hidden cabinet and hidden book shelf disappeared, and no one can teleport inside my room or use magic to get get in only me, then i noticed a secret door in my closet, i used magic it open it, it were stairs going up to the roof, i went back down and looked for other passages, The large mirror was also a door but an escape door, and in the fire place another secret door, to the fire place in the kitchen,

i went back to my room, i loved this room i laughed there was a knock on the door, i unlocked it and it was Lucy, "Miss Griffin wants us in the lunch room" she said as i nodded and locked my room and left to the lunch room. when i was Mirta, when were walking 2 girls that bumped into Mirta and caused her to fall

i helped her up and extended my arm toward the girls back and gave one of them cute bunny ears and a cute bunny nose and a cute bunny tail, and the other one i gave her cute dog ears and a cute dog nose and a cute dog tail, they screamed in horror as we passed them as if we did nothing, Me and Mirta tried not to laugh

Everyone stared at me and Mirta, "Welcome witches to cloud tower" Miss griffin began, i saw Darcy with Stormy and Icy, she saw me and looked to them, Fuck i thought, they turned to look at me, and they smiled evily, when Miss Griffin finished talking, we were given a snack, me and Mirta and Lucy sat on one table, Miss Griffin and the teachers sat on top, watching us, Icy, Stormy and Darcy, flew our way.

i saw Mirta get stiffed, "Well Well if it isn't Ofelia" Stormy said, i looked at her "What do you want?" i asked, "We want to know how you have the power of the Ancestral Witches" Icy said, "i dont have to answer to you" i looked deadly at them

"Grrr, Lighting Bolt" Stormy attacked me, i flew back, as i fell i transformed, i flew up to them and laughed evilly as everyone looked at my witchy fairy outfit

"Look at her eyes!" Lucy said looking at my evil yellow cat eyes, i laughed, they attacked me but it was no use, i was in cloud tower, it make me stronger, "Internal Darkness!, "Untamed Lighting!" i knocked Darcy and Stormy out cold, Icy gasped as she looked at me, i laughed evilly "Bottomless Ice!" I knocked her out cold.

i flew down a few feet above were we were sitting and looked at Mis Griffin and the teachers, they smiled evilly, i transformed back and landed on my feet, i stood up and saw every witch looked at me with feared eyes, since Darcy, Stormy, and Icy were the strongest witches here, i looked at the time as saw i been here nearly two hours, we went back toward the dorms and i said good bye to Mirta as i teleported to Alfea

when i got there, everyone looked at me, "Hey was so cloud tower?" my twin asked, "Well i got my own room, fought those 3 witches again, met a nice witch, and i got potions and witch stuff" i said

"Hey girls we need to go Shopping! We need dresses for the dance tomorrow night!" we all laughed, we went to Magics, store into store

Me and my twin found 2 dresses alike, but mine was black and hers blue, it was a strapless dress, and it was long to my knees and in the end of the dress it had layers, and sparkly.

We bought black and blue heels, when everyone had their dress we zapped them into our rooms and we went to get some smoothies, we stayed there talking an laughing, "Oh Shit!" Stella said, we all looked at her, she was looking at her phone

"The party is tonight!" she said looking at us, "What?" Musa grabbed the paper from her pocket, i grabbed the paper and said a spell, "If theres magic here remove it now, show us whats real, before we leave you now!" the letters began to change

We all stared at it from when the words tomorrow changed into tonight, "Krystal!" we all said, "Come on the party is just in 2 hours!" Stella said, everyone started running toward the bus stop, i stood up and followed them and when we stopped at the bus stop, i snapped my fingers and teleport us into the dorms, everyone looked confused

"I teleported us here, now stop standing there! we have to get ready!" i said was i rushed into my room, we got in the shower, we used magic to blow dry our hair and we changed as we fixed our hair and everything, when we were done, there was a knock on the door. A girl named Francis walked in

"Girls the party is going to start in a few minutes and the boys are almost here" she said, "Ok thanks!" we all said before she left, we were all done, we looked gorgeous, they boys were here, we went down to the the ball room

i saw Krystal, she had a white and pink dress, long to her ankles, the dress looked ancient has if a back in the day servant tried to look royal, eww i thought what an ugly dress, "Ewww that girl Krystal needs a fashion sense" Stella whispered, we all laughed

The boys came, i looked for Andy, as Bloom went to Sky, Aisha to Roy, Tecna to Timmy, Flora to Helia, Stella to Brandon, and Musa to Riven, but i didn't see Andy, then Riven hugged me, "Hello little sis" he said as i hugged him back, "Hello big brother" i laughed

"Riven have you seen Andy?" i asked him, "Yea he should be around here somewhere" he said looking around, "Ok ill go find him, while you and Musa go dance", i pushed them to the dance floor laughing, they all had started to dance, but i couldn't find Andy

"My lady, would you do me the honor in accepting to dance with me?" a red fountain guy asked me, "Im sorry i-" then i saw Andy, he was dancing with Krystal, i smiled at the guy, "I accept to dance with you" i took his hand and we began to dance, he took my left hand and he place his right hand on my waist, not pulling me close to him, so my body stayed a few inches away from his "My name is Jared" he said, "Ofelia" i said, "You look real beautiful Ofelia" i looked at him, "Thanks" i said, i saw Bloom and Sky looking at me confused

i pointed at Andy and Krystal with my head, Riven and Musa saw me and they also looked, they turned and saw them, Sky made a what-the-fuck-did-tell-you face and he smacked his face, and Bloom just stared

Riven just made a im-going-to-punch-him-in-the-face face, Musa stared angrily at him, Riven stared at me, i tried smiling at him but he knew it hurt me, Andy saw Sky and Bloom, Bloom and Sky looked my way, Andy followed and saw me, he saw me looking at him, he stopped dancing, and stared, i looked away and kept dancing with my head down, the song was finished

"Excuse me Jared i have to go to the restroom" i rushed passed him, none of my friends saw me since they went up to Andy to ask him what he was doing, then i got out the ball room and headed for the library, i was mad, why would he dance with her? i thought, when i got to the library, i opened the door, no one was here

i started looking for spell books and potion books, i found a few books on spells and a few on potions, i placed them on a table and went through aisle through aisle, damn i thought, Alfea has was more books than Cloud Tower, Cloud Tower had just like 4 Aisle, but Alfea had like 10

i was going to have to come back later i thought, the book selfs had 3 shelfs books on top, books in the middle, and books in the bottom, i found a book of the dragon fire and the ancestral witches, but it was the same as Cloud towers so i didn't get them, i had like 4 books, 2 of spells, 2 of potions, i zapped them into my room and walked out the library


	10. Chapter 10

i walked toward the ball room when i bumped into Jared, i stared at him, he stared at me, "Where were you!?" he yelled, i looked at him weird, "the library" i said

i tried to walk past him but he grabbed my arm and and flung me toward him, "WHERE WERE YOU!?" he yelled, i looked at him like a What-The-Fuck face, i was trying to get his grip free

"I dont fucking have to tell you what i am doing or where the fuck i go!" i said, he wouldn't let go of my arm, he started walking pulling me, "Jared! What the Fuck! Jared your hurting me" i said trying to get his hand of my arm.

He pulled me outside, "Who the fuck do you think your are!? i screamed at him, "What the fuck has gotten in to you Jared!?" i yelled, he threw me of the ground, "Hello Ofe, we came for you to join us, if not we will just take your Dragon" Icy walked out of the bush, Icy and Stormy laughed.

i got up and Jared started walking toward Icy and Stormy, and looked at me and laughed, then transformed into Darcy, they all attacked me and i fell back and rolled, shit i thought, i got up and tried to transform but Icy shot me back down, "WALL OF SHADOW!" i yelled as a huge cloud of darkness appeared, i transformed and when i was in my witchy fairy form i heard Stormy, "Twister Fury!" the darkness was blown away

i didn't hesitate for the cloud to completely disappear so when i saw Darcy and Stormy i shot lighting at them throwing them back, Icy didn't hesitate either, she shot me back and i hit the wall and fell

i teleported my self behind her and shot lighting at her making her fall forward, she turned around at me and i teleport my self back, and shot her again, i flew toward Darcy, "Ice coffin!" she was frozen solid

"Sweet Vision!" i shot a Icy and she laughed because she thought it didn't affect her, she started to scream in horror, my blast made her hear and see the sweetest things ever, she grabbed her head and fell on her knees and she kept screaming, i was laughing at her, Stormy shot me near the partywindow and i got up and was about to shot her down but she won me to it

"LIGHTING BOLT!" she shot me with so much power, that i went through the window, all the girls screamed and ran, i used magic to move all the broke glass, i hit the floor and began to roll, i landed on my stomach, i put my arms on the ground pushing myself up, Stormy flew in laughing

"FUSION FIRE!" i shot her back outside, i got up and almost fell, but then i started running toward the window and flew out, i landed in front of Stormy, she was weak and barely was able to move, i extended my arm toward the sky, "Dragon Fury!" and shot her, she bounce and hit the ground and knocked out cold, everyone walked outside and saw Darcy frozen solid, and Icy was grabbing her head squeezing her eyes shut as if she were in pain and Stormy fainted, then the spell worn off Icy, she teleported Darcy, Stormy and herself back to Cloud Tower

i walked toward the broke window, extended my arm toward the window "Damageus Eraseus!" the window was fixed, i transformed into my dress again, i was breathing hard, Tecna gave me some water, i drank it and felt better.

The party kept going, i was sitting on the bench when i saw Andy walking toward me, and sat next to me, "Why?" i said, he looked at me, i kept looking straight at my friends dancing

"Because she asked me in front of Saladin, when i said no Saladin made me dance with her, he said i wasn't being a gentlemen" he said, i looked at him and he gave me his sexy half smile, i couldn't help but smile

"You know that sexy half smile ain't going to save you from everything" i said as he kissed my lips, he took me hand and we started to dance, i placed my arms around his neck and he placed his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him

"You look Hot babe, Real Hot" he whispered into my ear, i laughed, we kept dancing, i seen Krystal staring at me mad, i smiled at her, which made her more mad, i laughed, the dance finished at 10 since we had classes tomorrow, our boyfriends left, and we went into our room

i walked toward my bed were the books were at and placed them on my night stand, i send Andy a txt message 'Night babe i love you :)' and minutes later he texted back 'Good night babe sleep well, i love you :)' i smiled and set my phone of my night stand we changed and went straight to sleep

in the morning, we woke up early and got ready, we all had defense class early, i changed in a black mini skirt, with a hot pink shirt, with a skull on it, we all got ready and went to eat breakfast, once we finished eating we went outside.

"Everyone transform, I'm going to choose you a partner, one will attack and the other just defend, and then we will switch" Griselda said, we all transformed, they all stared at me, i feel uncomfortable with them staring

"Ok Ofelia, Krystal, your up!" we flew up ready, "Ofelia i don't want you to use your dark powers, leave that for Cloud Tower, i want you to use your dragon fire, and Krystal you attack and Ofelia defend yourself, who ever beats the other, wins! Attack!" Griselda said looking up at us

i concentrated all my power, i so wanted to pay back this bitch. "Nature Dust!" Krystal yelled "Magic Shield!" i blocked her attack, "You can only use one defense attack!" Griselda said, "Natures Wing!" she tried to blasted me, "Flame shield!" i blocked it, "Vine Tie!" she said laughing

i saw plants fround the ground grew straight up toward me, i flew out the way "DRAGON'S EMBRACE!" fire started to glow all around me, shielding me, and when the plants got to close they burned up. "Golden Pollon!" i flew down dodging it, and landed squatting, she attacked me and i pressed up and jumped flying dodging it, and she attacked me

"Dragon Shield" i shield myself, "Flowers of the wind!" she blew some dust toward me "Dancing Flame!" the flames destroyed her attack.

"Ok Now Switch!" Griselda yelled, i smiled evilly, i was going to so get her for been all up on my man, "Dragon fire!" i blasted her, "Winter rose!" branches from the ground grew and blocked her, but my power went right through hitting her, "Dragon fury!" i yelled an extended my arms toward her

"Nature Defense!" my power hit her shield but it exploded making her fly back, "Fusion fire!" i send her my attack, she seemed to panic, she couldn't remember her defense attack, when she was going to defend herself my attack hit her, she fell toward the ground

"Spreading fire!" she flew up and dodged it, "Dragon kick!" i kicked and a blast rushed toward Krystal, knocking out of the sky, she hit the ground and bounced and landed on her back, her fairy form disappeared.

"Well done Ofelia!, Now the rest of you attack and defend! Ofelia and Krystal take a rest" Griselda said, everyone started to fly, some stayed on the ground, and they were beginning to defend and fight each other, me and Krystal ended up participating again, since i had potionology next, i knew we didn't have to fight, so i would rest in that class, when the class was over, we walked toward the class of Palladium

His class was of potionology, he introduced himself and he passed us some books, we learned how important the ingredients have to be when we are doing a potion, we all wrote down notes, and he told us the side effects we can get when its not made properly.

"Ok Girls, give me a potion and i will give you the side effect" Palladium said, "Love potion" a girl said, "Ahh the love potion" the teacher said

"When the love potion is not brewed correctly the side effect can be severe, instead of love it will be hate" he said leaning on his desk, "So if a hate potions isn't brewed right it can create the side effect of love?" i said the teacher

"Yes that is correct" he said, "But also, if you don't have the right ingredients the potion can be severe, it will cause something it wasn't intend to do, or even explode while your doing it." he said, everyone gasped

"No no, not the huge explosion just the tiny one that will just probably turn your face black" he said as in girls sighed in relief. The bell rang, "Ok class tomorrow we are going to be making simple potions to show how one little mis-ingredient can lead the potion in catastrophe, Class dismissed." He said as we walked out the door

They had break to do homework or study, but i had a class at Cloud Tower, "Hey guys see you later, i have a Hexes class" i said while teleported my self into my room

i heard a noise coming from the living room and i looked through my night desk cabinet for the book i need for class, i went toward my door and unlocked it and opened it and saw Mirta was about to knock on my door

"Hi" she quickly said waving her hand, "Hey, Oh Mirta what class to do have next?" i asked her hoping we had the same class, "Hexes class with Ediltrude" she said, "Oh hey i have that class too, lets go together" i said, she smiled "Yea i just need to get my book" i walked out my room and locked it with my magic, she grabbed her book and we when out the dorm

"So Mirta what did you guys do in the morning?" i asked her, "Oh witches don't have classes in the morning" she said as i looked at her, "Hmm" i said, "I just had two classes in Aflea this morning, after this class finishes i had an hour and half to get to it" we walked into class and we sat down, they looked at us as if we were lost

"Ok class, this is class of Hexes, of magic spells and mostly curses, Open your books at page 1, there it will show you how your spells will backfire or not work if you mispronounce a single vowel" she looked at us as she put a chest of enchanted little eggs on top of her desk, "Ok everyone give me a spell that will turn this enchanted little egg into a worst night mare" she said as she pulled one egg out, she pointed at a witch

"Umm, Turn this egg into your fears, turn it into a blood sucking deer" the teacher looked at her, "Not bad" she pointed to another, "turn this egg inside and out until it gets rotten, making the monster unforgotten" she said, "Good" she said then she point to me

"Give me a spell witch fairy" she said "Turn the enchanted into a curse, give them a bite that will make them puke first, the eggs will hatch and snake rats will appear, and spread panic and nausea and terrible fear" i said she kept staring at me, "Thats despicable, disgusting, and down right evil" she smiled evilly

"I might say fairy witch, i didn't think you had the witchness in you, A+" she said, i smiled evilly. My title is a fairy witch, but since I'm in Cloud Tower they put the Witch before the Fairy. we learned about skin rotting spells, heartbreak spells, opposites spells, i took notes of everything, never know when i might need one i thought.

When class was over i went right to my room, Mirta decided to study some spells, she didn't want to say since she was too embarrassed about, speaking of embarrassing, i wonder if their any spells i can use on Krystal to embarrass herself in front of everyone

i will have to look into that i thought, before i entered my room i saw a long thing present box in the living room, i went and read the tag on it, it said my name

I grabbed the present and headed for my room i used my magic to unlock my door and locked it back, when i opened the box it was a large wooden spoon, i grabbed the note it just had a name, Ediltrude, i smiled and i had a hour and half of break

i went straight to my fire place, i used magic to move the metal stick so it would move outward from the fire place so i can see the visions or my potions in the cauldron, i tapped the cauldron twice with my finger

"Water" i said and it most filled all the way up with water, i raised my arm up to a empty wall and my hand started to glow, the secret ingredients came out, i went toward the other wall and did the same thing and the secret bookshelf came out, i grabbed the book Miss Griffin gave me with all the other ingredients and the cauldron

i opened the book to 'Visions' it was very simple add; 2 eyes *From ANY animal, 3 magic leafs, water, 1 bats wing, and say a eavesdropping spell, grantee to work any spell at its 100%, i went to my secret ingredients, i grabbed the jar of rat eyes, and dropped 2 in, i closed the jar and put it in its place, and went to my magical plants and took 3 leafs and went to get my jar of bat wings

i took one out and closed the jar and put it back, and the secret ingredients vanished into the wall as i went toward my cauldron and dropped in the bats wing, i grabbed the spoon and stirred my potion

"Search high and low, both cranny and nook, when you find that witch let me listen and look" i took out the spoon and placed it in a bucket near the fire place, and a image appeared

"We need the dark dragon fire to summon the army of decay!" Stormy said, "Yea but how do convince Ofelia in joining us?" Darcy asked, "Well if she doesn't we will just have to take her power by force" Icy said laughing.

"Ofelia does have our Ancestral's witches power, she should have evil in her or why else will she be coming here" Darcy said, "Even though our power is still related she is still strong than us, it makes no sense, if we have related powers!" Stormy yelled as she kicked a chair over

"She does have the Dark Dragon Fire" Darcy said filing her nails, "The Dark Dragon Fire makes her stronger" Icy said, "We need to win her trust, and I'm sure she will help us summon the army of decay, and once shes does, we will dump her like yesterday rotten meatballs" Icy said, while they all laughed

i texted Tecna 'Huge favor.. cant talk, figure out everything you can on the Army of Decay' i hit send.

"Lets go to the library and find out more about the dark dragon fire and the ancestral witches, we need to know how that witch fairy has our power too" Darcy said as they got up and left to the library

i checked the time and saw i still had an hour before my class started in Aflea, "SOMEONE TOOK THE BOOKS!" Icy yelled

"Chill Ice, Lets go Before some one sees us in here" Darcy said,"We will have the Dark Dragon Fire one way or another" Stormy said as the walked out i waved my hand over the cauldron and the image disappeared, i teleported my self into the library

i extended my arm toward the books "Army of Decay is the one i pick, so book come out you're the one i seek" a book started to float my way, i grabbed it and blew the dust of it, the title of the book was called, Army of Decay, i teleport to my room, and began to read


	11. Chapter 11

"The Army of Decay, the army of decay is a unbeatable army, they only way to save the world is by defeating the ones who summon it, but to summon the army of decay, you must have the Dark dragon fire, the army of decay is made of little bugs, do not underestimate these bugs, they will join together to create a monster, to defeat them is hard, for the more you try, the more they get, they harder you battle, the taller they get, do NOT let their tentacles on you for we cant not say what they might do to you, for when the army of decay is summon little hope is left in the world to stop them, but with the army of decay and the dark dragon fire by your side, you will able to rule the universe, and no one can stop you." i closed the book, thats enough of reading i thought

i looked up at the clock and saw i had an 45 min. left and i went to my secret bookshelf and waved my hand and it opened, i got the spell and potion books out, and started looking for a embarrassment spell.

Then i found a revenge/heartbreak spell, my phone vibrated, it was a text from Andy, 'Whats up babe? What are you doing?' he said, i texted him back 'At Cloud Tower, looking for a spell to put on Krystal' i hit send and continued to read the spell, 'Are you serious? Why are you going to out a spell on her?' he asked

What the fuck i thought its so fucking obvious, 'She is trying to break us up!' i send it 'But that doesn't mean to put a spell on her' he wrote, i looked up from my phone, 'it was a joke babe' i send, 'Oh Ok, i thought you were serious' he wrote

"Well I'm fucking serious" i said to my self, then i got another message, 'Do you want to go on a date later?' he asked, 'Im busy studying witches potion and spells, but feel free to take your beloved Krystal!' i send it to him

Then i send a message to my twin Bloom, 'Im going to go to Aflea in a bit, where are you at?' i send it, i grabbed the book and went to my secret book shelf, waved my hand and it appeared, i put the book in and waved my hand again and it disappeared.

Then i got a message from Andy 'Don't be like that babe, you know i don't like her' he wrote, 'Ok fine but some other time babe, i have to study witch potions and spells, and study fairy spells and potions, double the job-.-' i send it, i opened my room door and saw Mirta

"Hey Mirta what classes you have next?" she looked at me "i have Transformation class, and by the time you come back i have Mayhem class with Zarathustra" she said, "I'm going to my class in Aflea see you later ok, Oh give me your number and i have you for Mayhem class, wait for me ok" i said as she nodded and smiled and gave me her number and i gave her mine.

i closed the door behind me and locked it and i received a message from my twin 'In the library, everyone here' she said, so i teleported myself the Alfea's library.

i walked over to the table they were sitting at, and got a msseage 'Ok my princess, i shall wait until you are free, but your not getting rid of me that easily i shall insist on saturday' he said i laughed and walked over to my friends, i hugged my twin and sat down

"So ofelia i told the group to help me in researching the books while i researched the web, and we just found this book online, the real book is in Cloud Tower" Tecna said showing me has her digital research popped out her phone screen, i saw i had that book in Cloud Tower

"Oh yea i did some research and found that book in their library" i said, "Of whats so special about the army of decay?" Aisha asked, "Yea sis, spill what you have to say" Musa said, "We need to know why you wanted us to research the Army of Decay" my twin said

"While i was at Cloud Tower, i brewed a potion with a spell, grantee to work at its 100%, and it did, i did a eavesdropping spell, to see the 3 witches, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy, they said they needed the Dark Dragon Fire to summon the army of decay, and trust me this army isnt of brave hot boys, its of dark creatures, first they start out as little bugs, then they unite together and create a ugly creature, if you let their tentacles touch you, there is no saying in what you will turn, this army is will not just destroy everyone in this way, but will also do what their master say" i said looking at them, they looked horrified

"Eww i sure don't want to stick around for that!" Stella said "W-who is their master?" Flora asked, "Anyone who summons them, but they have to have the dark dragon fire if not they cant be summoned, and the witches want to summon it to take over the universe" i said

"What should we do?" Tecna said, "Should we tell miss Faragonda?" Flora said "We have no proof" Bloom said, "They would just think we are lying" i said finishing the sentence for her, "Then we have to be careful" Musa said

"Especially you Ofelia" Stella said, i looked at her, i knew what she was trying to say, "She means that you grow a higher risk since you have the dark dragon fire and you go to Cloud Tower" Tecna said, i knew they were worried that i might turn my back to them and help them summon the army of decay since im also a witch

i felt like they didnt trust me completely, and probably Andy didnt either, maybe he did like Krystal and is just going out with me cuz he scared i might turn him into something, it hurt my feelings how my friends didn't trust me

i stood up holding back the tears and turned my back to them "Just because im a witch doesnt mean im going to help them, im a fairy too, and if you guys dont trust me, we can no longer be friends" i said and bursted out running, i ran into the girls restroom and locked my self in one of the stalls

i tried not to cry, but tears kept escaping my eyes, i checked the time on my phone, 15 min. for class, my phone vibrated and i seen Bloom was calling, then Stella, then Flora, then Aisha, then Tecna and last was Musa, i ignored them all, i washed my face, when i got my self together i went to class

* * *

"We have to tell Miss Faragonda" Flora said, "I agreed with Flora, our possibilities for safety is a 25% higher than by our selfs" Tecna said, "Yea maybe we can have the boys to come over when classes are done, in case the witches try to attack" Stella said

"Yea the head master will just have to agree, if the witches get the dark dragon fire that could mean the end of the world!" Musa said slamming her hand against the desk in the library

"But how will get the the proof?" Aisha said, "How about a prove potion?" Bloom asked, "Yea we new to find one and brew it and show it Faragonda and Saladin" Flora said, "Well i have the solution to that, i secretly brew one already, i didn't want my best friends power stolen, and especially have the world in hands of those witches" Tecna said

"Tecna your a genius!" Stella said hugging her, "Come on we have to go to show Miss Faragonda, while we head to her office lets call Ofe" Bloom said as the walked toward Miss Faragonda's office.

When they got there, they told her and Griselda everything, Saladin and Miss Griffin was in the office telepathically, they seen the proof that the witches wanted the dark dragon fire to summon the army of decay

"This is serious! I will have the boys escort them everywhere they go when they don't have class, we cant let them have a opportunity to take the Dark Dragon Fire" Saladin said, "He is right, these witches wont have mercy, i will be on guard here along with the teachers" Miss Griffin said.

"We cant let them succeed, they haven't tried taking it yet, but we have to be on guard" Faragonda said, "Then we have to protect her, i will train her in defense class in controlling her power, once controlling her power Dark Dragon power I'm sure she will be able to control her witch powers" Griselda said

"Yes once controlling her fairy power she should be able to control her witch power" Miss Griffin said, "Then it is settled, the boys will escort them everywhere after classes" Saladin said, "We would like for this to be a secret" The winx said, the teachers agreed, and the winx went to class.

* * *

i went straight to the back of the class, i sat in the last seat and a book was on my table, i opened it and went through it, then my phone vibrated, 'Babe are you ok? Bloom told me that you ran off crying, thinking that they didn't trust you' i rolled my eyes, as i read it

'Quit it, i know your faking to be worried, and leave me alone, i know you like Krystal, when i defeated her you ran to her not me, when i tried to hit her with the blast you moved her into your arms, and when i was fighting the witches you almost kissed her, and in the dance you were dancing with her, so just go out with her!' i send and looked up an saw the winx were coming in

Great, i thought, they looked around and saw i was sitting in the back with some girls so they sat in the front looking at me. i got a message 'Twin why are you sitting back there' i looked up and they were looking at me, i locked my phone and didn't reply to her, i grabbed the book and started reading, then i got a message from Andy

'i don't like her ofe, i ran to her to make sure you didn't hurt her, i saved her because I'm a hero in training if Saladin saw that i didn't he would have kicked me out of school, and when you were fighting the witches i did that because i knew when you get jealous you release your power, and i told you, Saladin made me dance with her, and i only love you Babe' i read

i looked up and saw Krystal walking my way with a soda, she dropped her soda on me, i got of my seat quick, "Oops i didn't see you there" she said, i looked at her deadly, "Stainus removeus" i said and the stain was gone, she kept laughing

i smiled evilly at her, and before her knew it, it punched her hard across her face, she hit the table and almost fell but she hold on to the desk, she put her hand on her cheek and looked up at me

"Oops i didn't see you there" i said deadly at her, "Ok class take your seats" the teacher said walking in, i grabbed my phone and replied to Andy, 'Sorry if you see your friend any time soon, but she will have a huge bruise on her face, my knuckles accidentally ran into her face' i send it then seconds later 'You punched her?' he asked

'Yea i punched her after she threw her soda at me' i send it, then we started reading in how we will be able to transform into animals and stuff, i took down notes on it, when the bell rang i went out through the back door and rushed to my room, i put all my notes in a folder and into my cabinet of my night desk, i grabbed my phone charger

i looked for my spell book and looked for a spell to put on Krystal, i had half an hour to get to my other class in Cloud Tower, i was looking through the book quick, then i heard the girls walked in, i knew they were heading this way, i closed the book and put it back, i was about to teleport when they walked in, my back was toward them, Fuck, i thought

"Ofelia we do trust you, i didn't want it to seem it that way" Stella said "She meant saying that you have to be careful in Cloud Tower because they know you have the dark dragon fire sweetie" Flora said, "If you really trust me, would you do a favor?" i asked still not facing them

"Yea sis, anything" Musa said, "i want you to talk to Andy, tell him how it hurts me when he worries for Krystal" i said to them, they all hugged me, i hugged them, they agreed to talk to him, i had to get to class so i teleport myself to Cloud Tower

i was in my room, i took out a spell book, i forgot the eavesdropping potion was still in my cauldron, in a spell book i read that i can save the potion and use it for later, i only had to jar it, and when i wanted to use it again, i had to fill my cauldron with water, and have 5 drops of the potion and resay the spell

i jumped on my bed and on the wall above my bed i made another secret shelf, i made a shit load of jars appear, i grabbed one and put a sticker label saying eavesdropping potion, i filled the jar up and closed it and put it in my secret shelf above my bed, i waved my hand and it disappeared, and threw the rest out

Now i know when i want to use a spell, i left one jar outside to measure the water with it so i wouldnt have lefts overs, i filled the jar with water, and poured it into the the cauldron, for the best revenge/mood swing potion

i needed, 1 flower *Any flower will do*, 3 drops of snake poison, 1 mood slug and a moody swing spell, so i waved my hand and the ingredients came flying to me, i went to my plants and picked a flower threw it in, i grabbed my snakes poison and dropped 3 drops, and i put in a mood slug, the ingredients went flying back and the shelf disappeared

i put the cauldron back in the fire place and "fire flame" i hit the wood below the cauldron, i checked the time i only had 15 min left i used my magic to heat up the cauldron when it began to boil i left the fire dim, i sticked the spoon in and stirred it

"Mood swings here and there, turn this girl into bitch if you dare, take away color and sound, this is where revenge is found" i said mixing the potion, from green it turn to white, now i just have to get Krystal to drink it, and i knew how, i appeared a tiny glass appear, it was like a shot glass, i pour some of the potion in it, and the rest into a jar and in it went into the secret shelf disappearing, i grabbed a paper and wrote

'Dear Krystal, Drink this wine, if you drink it all and like it, i will take you on a date where they serve that wine, -Andy' i put the letter in a envelop and a bow on the glass with a top in it, and teleported to Krystal, i only had a few minutes left for class

i grabbed my book and ran out my room locking it with my magic, Mirta was listening to music and had her book ready, i took off her earphone and i grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room "We're late" i said as we ran to class, we sat down and made it

"Class look into the crystal ball, we are going to learn how to look into the future so when you prank someone you will be able to see their face" Miss Zarathustra said, a evil smiled grew on my face, i knew exactly who i wanted to see, i put my hands near the crystal ball and focused my magic and thought of Krystal, when i opened my eyes, i saw her threw the crystal ball

* * *

There was a knock on Krystal, she went to go open in and saw a small glass with water in it and a card, she grabbed it and went into her room, she open the envelop and read the note, "Dear Krystal, Drink this wine, if you drink it all and like it, i will take you on a date where the serve that wine -Andy" she read out loud, she squealed and jumped in happiness, she opened the glass and drank it down in one gulp, when she swallowed it she made a terrible face.

* * *

i bursted out laughing, the teacher turned to me, "Miss Ofelia will there be something you would like to share." she said has she walked toward me, "Before i came to class, i brewed a Revenge/Mood Swing potion, and i wrote a note saying if she drank the wine her crush will take her on a date, and she drank the potion and the face she made, made me laugh" i said laughing

The teacher looked at me smiling evilly, "Revenge mixed with Mood Swings?" she asked, i nodded my head

"Revenge because she is trying to take my man, and Mood Swings so everyone at Aflea can hate her" i laughed

"At Alfea? You made a Fairy that potion?" She laughed evilly, "That is down right evil" the teacher laughed, "i should say i didn't think you had the guts to trick a fairy, and how you used that crystal ball so easily to see your own prank at work" she laughed again "A+" she said as i smiled evilly.

We kept studying and i wrote down notes, when the bell rang me and Mirta grabbed our stuff, and walked toward the dorm, when we opened the door Lucy was checking the card of a present, she turned around and looked at us

"Its for you" she told me as she walked to her room, i checked the card, it did say my name, so i grabbed the present and unlocked my room and walked in and locked it.


	12. Chapter 12

i open the present and it was a crystal ball, and in the card it just had a name, Zarathustra, i smiled since it was a crystal ball that would let you see anything you want, it had no limit, i put the crystal ball on my night desk, then my phone vibrated

'Babe I'm sorry i hurt your feelings, i didn't want to hurt you, please forgive me babe' Andy texted me, 'its ok babe, i don't want you to do that again, i really felt liked you loved her instead of me, but i will feel better once you give me that sexy smile of yours in person' i laughed as a i texted him, then i got a message from my twin, 'Twin they guys are coming over, Hurry up and come!' i read

'Where you guys at?' i send, then i got another message, 'outside on campus and The guys came!' Stella send me, then another message, 'Yo sis, Krystal getting all up on Andy' Musa said, ugh, i saw the time, it was 4:40 i put all my stuff away made sure my secret shelf were hiddden and my door was lock, i was about to teleport when 'She is asking him on a date' Tecna said, Oh hell naw i thought, i teleported to Alfea

when i got there, i saw the girls were with their guys, "Sis!" Riven said, they all turned to me as he hugged me, "Hey bro" i smiled, i hugged everyone else, i saw Andy and Krystal a few feet away

"Whats up with them?" i said as i nodded toward Andy and Krystal, "Krystal asked him out and Andy said that he was going out with you and she bursted out crying" Brandon said, i tired not to smile

"She claims that Andy send her some wine" Roy said, "And it had a note saying if she drank it she will go out a date with him" Timmy said, a tiny laughed escaped from my lips, "And what did he say?" i asked them

"That he didnt send anything to her" Helia said, "Then from crying she got mad because he wasnt the one send it to her" Aisha said, Holy fuck im dieing of laughter inside, i kept trying not to laugh or smile, "Then she started crying again because he hasnt taken her on a date" my twin said

"If you ask me that girl as major mood swings issues" Stella said flicking her hair, "Hey how come your not flipping out?" Riven asked, i looked at him confused,

"Yea, you always go crazy when she is near him" Flora said, "Yea sis, your so calm today" Musa said. "What did you do Ofelia?" Tecna asked, "Andy said he wouldn't hurt feelings again and i trust him, and if he does i have 2 big bros to deal with him" i giggled

"Bros?" they all said, i laughed, "Yes Bros, Riven and Sky" i said putting standing between then holding on to their arms, they all started laughing, i started walking toward Andy and Krystal, "What are you gonna do?" Sky asked me, "Im just going to say hi to my boyfriend" i said

"Hi babe" i said to Andy as Andy and Krystal turned to look at me, he smiled, Krystal looked jealous, i put my arms around his neck, and he leaned in kissing me putting his arms on my curves, i tried to pull away, but Andy leaned in more and our lips met again, his hands moved from my curves to my waist, he was pressing me closer to him, kissing me with more passion, i heard Krystal screaming and crying, Andy pulled away and put his forehead against mine, and gave me a quick kiss, and we smiled at each other, he left me completely breathless, i forgot everyone was here, they all smiled at us and it made me blush deeply, Andy saw me blushing and laughed softly and kissed my cheek

We turned and saw Krystal and she was crying her eyes out, then she wiped her tears and got mad, "WHY DONT YOU EVER KISS ME LIKE THAT?" she yelled, "Because we are not going out!" Andy said holding my hand, from mad Krystal turned happy

"Maybe we can go out!" she said sweetly to him, the others were walking toward us and "Do you want to go out with me right? I'm pretty and smart, yea yea y-you wont say no we will always be together and love each other forever!" Krystal said panicking, then she looked at me "But Ofelia will never let us be together!" she started crying

"What did i say? Shes got MAJOR MOOD SWINGS ISSUES" Stella said, i couldn't take it no more, i burst out laughing, they all looked at me, "You think this is funny!" Krystal walked up to me, i bursted out laughing even more

"Andy she is laughing at me!" she started to cry and sat on the ground with her hugging her knees rocking back and forward crying, i was laughing so hard tears were falling from my eyes

"Im pretty sure Ofelia had to do something with Krystal's odd behavior" Tecna said, i tried to catch my breath, "Ok, ok" i said catching my breath, "It was me" i bursted out laughing while Bloom, Musa, Stella and Aisha bursted out laughing, and Tecna and Flora giggled, the guys tried not to laugh, Andy looked like he wanted to laugh but was holding it in

"That was not funny" he said smiling, "Then why do you want to laugh?" i asked smiling catching my breath, Andy and the guys laughed, "Its not Funny, YOU GUYS ARE ALL BIG MEANIES!" Krystal yelled, everyone bursted out laughing, we were laughing so hard Krystal left, and i was holding on my stomach trying not to laugh, since it started to hurt from laughing to much

* * *

"Miss Faragonda we will protect her" Griselda said, "I know Griselda, but it worries me that they might try to convince her to join them" Faragonda said, "As long she is with her friends and her guy friends, they wont be able to convince her, she can be evil but she is controlled by kindness" Griselda said

"You are right, i am very concern over her" Faragonda said looking out the window looking toward Ofelia and all her friends, "We are all concern over her" Griselda said joining Faragonda looking out the window

* * *

"So Ofelia, what did you do?" Helia asked, "Yea sis, Do tell" Riven asked, "Ok i brewed a revenge/mood swing potion at Cloud Tower, and i wrote that note so she can drink it" i said, "Bravo Ofe, for you mi lady i shall bow" Brandon said as we laughed

"The queen of Pranks" Roy followed Brandon lead, we all laughed, "So lets go eat I'm starving" Musa said, we all agreed and went to go eat, we were eating pizza and talked and laughed, we had a great time, when we saw a witch walking toward us, "Hi" she said shyly waving her hand, all my friends look confused, i looked up at the witch

"What do you want Wit-" Aisha began but i cut her off "Mirta!" i said all my friends looked at me, i stood up and hugged her, "Hey guys this is Mirta" i said, they all said hi, "Mirta this is my boyfriend Andy, His twin brother Sky and my twin Sister Bloom, Brandon, Stella, Helia, Flora, Roy, Aisha, Riven, Musa, Timmy and Tecna," i said

Mirta looked at me and to Bloom, "Mirta and i are in the same dorm, she is the nicest witch you will ever meet" i said to them, "You guys don't mind if she join us?" i asked, they all agreed that Mirta can sit with us, since there were pizza left over i gave Mirta 2 slices

"So Mirta tell us, whats Cloud Tower like?" Flora said while Mirta took a bite from the pizza, "Well Cloud Tower is good, we have transformation class, Hexes class, and Mayhem class, not to mention Ofelia here got an A+ in both of her classes on her first day" she said

"No way!" Stella looked at me, "Thats good right?" Aisha asked, "Thats great not even senior witches gets an A+ on the first day, she even got gifts" Mirta said, Andy looked at me, "From the teachers", i said, "they gave me some materials for class" i looked at Andy, he got jealous i thought, i tired not to laugh

"Consider lucky, the teachers never give out presents, especially Miss Griffin, she have Ofelia a cauldron and every ingredient you can think of" Mirta said, they all looked at me as Mirta took another bite, "Mirta!" we looked up and i saw it was Lucy

"Sorry ofe, i came with Lucy i should get going" she said getting up, "Ohh ok ill see you tomorrow" i got up and hugged her, she said bye to my friends and left with Lucy, "So you Aced your classes?" Tecna asked, "Yea it was pretty easy actually, but the potion have weird ingredients trust me" i said leaning on Andy's chest, his arms were around me

"Hey wanna go to a Earth club?" i asked them, they all agreed to give it a try, i teleported everyone behind the club, we used our magic to change, and we changed out boyfriends clothes too, i was wearing a mini black shirt and a hot pink shirt with one shoulder down and some tennis, when we were ready we walking in the club and all sat in a booth

Then they started to play a techno song, the beat was catchy it made me want to dance, apparently no one was dancing, so i got up and headed for the center of the place and started to Shuffle/dance, my body was moving with the beat i felt everyone staring at me, i didn't care, i kept dancing and shuffling

i moved my arms and legs with the beat and STOP... and started shuffling, i was laughing, i kept dancing like if i was the only one in the room i did a turned and kept dancing, then they changed the song, i started jumping with the beat, basically jump styling, then i move my head and arms and legs with the beat, i felt like a street performer, when the song finished i went to the booth and used magic when no one was looking and made water bottles appear, i drank some water

Then i heard Brandon "Damn Ofelia i didn't know you danced" he said, "Well know you do" i said laughing, "Come on and dance everyone" i said, Aisha and Musa came with me to dance while the rest just wanted to watch for a bit

"Ok then we going to dance" i said and we went to the dance floor, they put on a song i loved, i moved my hand in the air 3 times and started to shuffle, and kept shuffling, and again i turned and kept dancing, Aisha and Musa are really good at dancing, then i saw some guys walking toward the dance floor to dance, we ignored them and kept dancing, then when the song was finished

Then they play the song "Getting over you" by David Guetta (Feat. Chris Wills, Fergie, & LMFAO) so we began to dance and shuffle, i used a spell on my self, "Voice of goddess i want, a voice of goddess to sing, give me a beautiful melody for me to bring" then i started to sing and dance, the music was a little dull and so Musa and i used a bit of music to make it more danceable

"Hey you saw that chick? the one with red hair? She used magic!" Random guy, "Yea i saw her, lets grabbed her, we can use her" Random guy 2 said, they handed me a microphone and started to sing the solo part, i stopped dance and focused on the sing

"Theres no getting OOOVVVVERRRR!" I started to sing and when i finished singing, i started dancing again, i saw everyone had started to dance, and Aisha and Musa went towards them, i gave the mic back and i was walking toward them

Then 2 guys appeared in front of me, "Care to dance?" one of them asked, "No thanks my boyfriend is over there with my friends" i said as i tried to walk around them but then they moved in front of me, then a guy pushed them away, and told them to get lost, and they listened, they guy turned to me and smiled

he looked a lot like the other guys, eww don't smile i thought, you look creepier, "We seen you use magic and we need you to work for us, theres this guy that owes us a lot of money and i would like for you to go over there, and used your magic on him until he gives us our money" he told me, they started to play the song "toot it and boot it" by YG, i looked at the Dj and it was those 2 guys, they would put that song i thought as i rolled my eyes

i saw the girls went to sit down but i saw the boys were standing, staring my way, i laughed "Your crazy i don't have magic" i said i was about to leave and he grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him

"Oh your going to do this wether you like it or not" he said, i looked deadly at him and tried to shake him off but he had a good grip on my arm, "Do we have a problem here?" we turned around and saw Riven and Andy and the other guys, i saw the girls were looking at us

"No problem just talking to my girl here, right babe?" he pulled me into his arms and almost kissed me, and i automatically pushed him before he kissed me, then i felt someones arms around my waist and pulled me up, as i flew up i saw Andy punch the guy in his face, i was put down facing the girls and the arms left my body, i turned and saw it was Riven who had carried me, then he swung his fist on to the guys face, then the other guys came and began to fight with the specialist, i heard the girls scream and saw Stella was about to use magic on one of them

"Stella you cant use magic on People! Miss Faragonda will know we are here!" i scream and she stopped, Aisha punched one of them and Musa kicked the other, their boyfriends went to help them, the music was still playing, i saw guys surrounding me, and the song was a good beat, so i started jumping to it and started to kick the guys, it seemed as if i was only dancing, and then i stopped

A guy on the floor kicked my feet and i fell on my back and he got on top of me and sat on my stomach leaning over me pinning my arms to the ground, i felt someone pin my legs down, i wrist began to glow but i knew i couldn't use magic i started to squirm and try to kick, i seen the guys were still fighting and the girls were trying to fight with out magic

"So cutie" the guy began, i was about to scream when another guy covered my mouth, and another guy grabbed my left arm and the other guy grabbed my right arm, i kept squirming but it was no use they were strong, i tried screaming but that was useless, i started to panic i couldn't use my magic.

"Your very, very pretty" he said stroking my cheek, tears began to fall, i squirmed furiously, trying to scream, my body began to glow as it were about to exploded, i was trying to hold my magic in, "GUYS!" the girls screamed, they all turn to them and they pointed to me and saw that i was about to exploded with my power, they ran my way, the guy was about to kiss my neck when i moved and he kissed the floor

"Why you little!" He grabbed my shoulder as he tried to kiss me, i head bund him, i felt a pain go through my head, Fuck, i thought, my body stopped glowing, if i teleport they are going to teleport too

The guy grabbed his forehead and i bit the guys fingers, once they where off my mouth i screamed "ANDY!" and they covered my mouth again, Brandon went running toward the side of the guy on top of me, as Brandon threw himself toward the guy making the guy fall on his side sliding

Brandon got up and punched him in the face, Riven came and pulled the guy that was holding my right arm off and punched him, Andy pulled the guy that was holding my legs, Helia punched the one holding my left arm and Roy punched the one covering my mouth, i stood up and i saw the guy punch Andy, i got mad and my body began to glow, i kept trying to calm down then i couldn't hold it no more, my black dragon came out

"LEAVE US ALONE!" i screamed as my dragon flew around me breathing fire, the guys ran, my dragon disappeared, and the girls ran toward me, i closed my hands and eyes and thought of a rotten egg, it appeared in my hands, when all my friends were together and we were surrounded by the guys, i snapped my fingers and teleported my friends to Alfea, and i stayed and looked at the guy, "PAY BACK BITCH!" i yelled and threw the egg to the ground and teleport myself to Alfea


	13. Chapter 13

That egg i threw on the ground would have left a horrible smell for months, when i got to Alfea Andy's arms went around me, pulling me close, "We are so not going to an Earth club again" Andy said, his lips met mine

"Are you ok?" he asked, "Yea it just sucked ass i couldn't use magic on them" i said, "Yea we were like totally useless" Stella said, "Lets just ignore what happen tonight" i said, we all agreed and the boys had to leave so we went to our rooms, i put my phone to charge, 7:15 it said, wtf? i thought, time really flew, we started to see tv and started talking about stuff, then we went to sleep

i woke up when i heard my phone ring, 'Good Morning Beautiful' i smiled, 'Good morning Handsome' i replied, it was 5:43 i got up and showered, i wore some black jeans with a black tight shirt, when i was ready it was 6:15, everyone else was ready so we went to breakfast

It was about to be 7, we went to our first class, ughh why 7? couldnt it be 8 i thought as i yawned, there was a note on the door to meet outside, like yesterday, so we all went outside, we were standing there and Griselda wasnt there, we found it odd, for some reason Tecna had started recording

"You stupid little bitch!" we heard and we turned around and Krystal slapped my face, i grabbed her hair with my left arm and punched her face several times, she kept trying to hit me but she couldnt and just pulled my hair

"ENOUGH!" someone blasted us and we flew into the air, i used my magic and flipped and started to float in the air while Krystal fell, i floated toward the ground and saw it was Griselda, Krystal had a busted lip and a purple eye, and was bleeding from her nose

"What happen here?" Griselda looked at us, someone was handing Krystal a napkin, i think it was Galatea the Princess from Melody, where Musa is from, Krystal put the napkin on her nose, i saw Tecna was still recording, "Ofelia put a Mood swing spell on me" Krystal said as i crossed my arms

"Did you use a spell on Krystal Ofelia?" Griselda asked me, "No i didnt, why would i want to spell her? Like if i hadnt had better things to do like STUDY" i said looking at Krystal, "I know it was her!" Krystal said, "Wheres your proof?" i asked, Griselda looked at Krystal, "Yes Miss Krystal where is your proof?" we all looked at her, "Uhh, i dont have any" she said quietly

"Disappointing" Griselda said, "Krystal, Galatea, Stella and Ofelia Transform" She said, so we transformed, "Today we are going to learn to fight in a teams Galatea and Krystal, V.s Stella and Ofelia" i looked at Stella, Sun and Fire? "Now attack!" we flew up and "Harmonic Nature" they both yelled, we both dodged it

"Sun Flame" we screamed and attacked them, they dodged it, "Dancing Ivy!" plants started to dance toward us "Sun-" "Fire-" we said that the same time, we looked at each other, "Dragon Flare!" we both blasted the plants, as we blasted the plants

"Flower Song!" a blast went toward us, we got close and pressed our hands together, and when the blast was very near we pushed each other away, we flew to each others side, "Dragons Light!" A dragon appeared, as it was moving to attack Krystal and Galatea, the light surround my dragon blinding Krystal and Galatea, our power attacked them, and they fell and their fairy form disappeared

"Good job" Griselda said, "You four take a break and everyone transform and pick a partner and fight" she said, we flew down and transform back into our normal clothes and sat down, before everyone started to fight

Griselda had to agree with their partner, then my fone vibrated, it was a group message between, Tecna, Musa, Aisha, Bloom, Flora, Stella, Me, Timmy, Riven, Roy, Sky, Helia, Brandon, and Andy, i open the message and it was a video i seen it and it was me and Krystal when she slapped me and i punched her

then Brandon send a message 'Whoa Andy you better not piss of Ofelia for real now Lmfao' i started laughing, Riven send a message 'Dayum i wish i was there to see it haha' Helia wrote 'Wow now im scared xD lol' Aisha wrote 'i taught her well xD' Roy wrote 'Andy she is a keeper ;)' i laughed 'you guys xD' i wrote

'Babe are you ok?' Andy wrote, 'Yes babe' i wrote, 'Get a room! xD' Sky wrote, 'Lmfao we will ;D' i wrote as i laughed, 'TMI: Too much info xD' Timmy wrote, i laughed, i didnt noticed when they started to fight, "Ofelia Transform, you are going to fight as a single and rest in partners!"

i transformed into my witchy fairy outfit, All of my friends transformed and we flew up, "Ofelia just use your dragon fire and try to control it" i nodded, "Solar Wind Blast!" Stella tried to shot me but i flew up, "Andros Hurricane!" she shot me, "Dragon shield!" i protect myself from her, "Digital web!" Tecna shouted, "Fire blast!" my attacked hit hers and it exploded, and smoke appeared, the winx looked careful, and i flew toward Tecna, "Dragon Punch!" i punched her and she fell down, "Sound Blast!" I flipped backwards as her blast passed above me

"Spreading Fire!" i attacked Musa but she flew up, "Dragon fire!" Bloom attacked me and i flew back, "Natures attack!" Flora attacked me and i put my hand up in defense, "Magic Shie-" Her attack hit me and i flew back, and used my wings to stop my fall

"DRAGON ENERGY!" i Attacked Flora, Musa, and Aisha, they fell on the ground, "Stay in control!" Griselda yelled, "Sunlight" Stella screamed, and her blast blinded me, i couldn't see, my eyes were closed shut with tears coming out my eyes, i listened for them, one was behind me and another in front of me

"Digital Blast!, Sun beam!" Tecna and Stella screamed, i flew up and heard someone on my right, "Dragon Flame!" i blasted them, then i heard wings flapping above me, "Fire blast!" i blasted up hitting them, i heard them grunted and "Sun power!"

Someone yelled from behind, i stopped flapping my wings and and flipped, i started to flap my wings since didn't know how high i was, i heard everyone screaming in how awesome i was fighting with my eyes closed, with all that noise i couldn't hear the wings flap

i turned around trying to hear them breathing or flapping their wings, "Shining Punch!" i flew back, then i felt someone in front of me, "Dragon Kick!" i said quickly and kicked in front on me, i heard them grunt, i tried opening my eyes, it was first a blur then i wiped my tears and saw Stella was flying toward me

"Fusion Fire," i attacked her and she fell toward the ground, "Great job Ofelia, Especially since you were blinded" She said as i flew down and she gave me some water, "We will keep going tomorrow" Griselda said as the bell rang and we went to the next class

We all sat together in potion class and discussed the effects and what will happen, Krystal sat in the back and we sat in front, we tried to make a simple potion, a happy potion, when the person smells it they automatically turns happy, i let my friends do it, this was easy for me, i did a poition before a witch potion and it came out perfect, i just gave them tips and told them what to do

"Twin what are the ingredients?" i asked her, "A flower, Music notes, 3 Magic leafs, and a teaspoon of honey, one cup of water, and a half cup of sugar" she read, "Ok Aisha if you please" i said giving her the one cup, She smile and pointed at the cup and it was fill with water and i poured it in the tiny cauldron.

"Why do we have to use a Cauldron, i feel like a witch" Stella said, we laughed, "Your supposed to Stella or how willl to brew it?" i asked, "Good point" she said laughing, "Flora a flower if you please" i said smiling, "Sure thing sweetie" Flora made appear a flower and dropped it in, "Musa?" i smiled, "Way ahead of you sis" she laughed and made music notes and dropped them in

"Tecna get the 3 magic leaves, Stella get a teaspoon on honey, and Bloom get half a cup of sugar" i said pointing at the ingredient shelf, when they came back the poured the ingredients in, Professor Palladium saw that we were working like a team not like the other students, and came over and looked at how we did the potion

"Ok now who will stir?" i asked, "You do it" Bloom said, i looked at them "Yea we all did something, now its your turn" Tecna said, i smiled and took a wooden spoon and started stirring the potion, "So Ofelia how do you know when the potion is ready?" Aisha asked me

"Well right now the potion color is purple, when ever any type of Potion is brewed properly, it will change color" i said, i saw the professor smile, they all looked into the potion and i kept stirring and then the potion glowed and from purple it turned baby blue

"That is so cool" Aisha said, All my friends looked at each other and me and to the potion and smiled, "Once they potion is brewed properly you stop stirring" i said taking out the spoon and drying it with a paper towel, "What happens if you keep stirring?" Stella said, "You get a unwanted facial mask" i said laughing

"And you wont be able to get rid of it for like an hour if you don't clean it right away" Tecna said, "Eww sure wouldn't want one of those" Stella said as we laughed, "What happens if you have leftovers from the potion?" Flora asked

"Well you have 2 options, you can throw it away or put it in a jar and save it, but remember to label it to remember what type of potion it is" i said, then the professor started clapping

"Bravo Ofelia, you know how to brew a potion well, tell me where did you learn?" he asked, "Well my teacher from Cloud Tower told us how, and i had practice a potion before" i said

"Well that is marvelous, even though you learned it from Cloud Tower, you brewed a perfectly potion" he said, "No professor, we did it" i said looking at my friends, they all smiled at me, "A+ ladies" Professor Palladium said, we all screamed in happiness. Krystal got mad and took her teams cauldron and stirred fast, and then its exploded in her face

Tecna took picture of her, we all laughed at her, "Oh and girls, you dont stir fast" i said laughing, "Excuse me class im going to step out for a minute" Palladium said stepping out, "Im so going to get Ofelia back" Krystal whispered whiping her face, i smiled, and my friends smiled too

"Complexion smear, Wart at here" Krystal said, and a wart appeared on my cheek, my friends just stared, "Good bye wart, growth and gory, return my beauty to its glory" i said, i turned to Krystal and smiled, "Nice try" i said laughing as she got mad as she seen the wart was gone, i heard a camera shot, Tecna had taken another picture of her

i snapped my fingers and a plastic club appeared on her desk *a heavy stick with a thick end, used as a weapon back in the day* she looked at me confused, i smiled sarcastically

"Heres a spell right off the shelf, take that club AND CLUB YOURSELF!" i said, the club flew up and started hitting her, Stella ran to the door, and kept watch, Krystal tried to ran away from it but it kept hitting her

"Hes coming" Stella ran to her seat, and i snapped my fingers and the club was gone, the bell rang and we left, since i had class at Cloud Tower i teleported there

i teleported my self into my room, then my phone vibrated, it was the group message again and with the 2 pictures of Krystal, 'Lmfao what happen to her face?' Riven wrote, 'Ofelia left her like that' Stella wrote, 'And she did that to herself when she didn't brew a potion right xD' Tecna said, 'Lmfao i might have nightmares now' Brandon said, i laughed, 'I'm going to class now xD' i wrote, i grabbed my book and unlocked my door and locked it with my magic

"Mirta lets go" i said as she looked up and smiled, she grabbed her book and we left to class, i learned that not all spells rhymes, ugh what bore i thought, i like rhyming, its fun, but the teacher gave us another book, it was huge, we had to look for a non rhyming spell

"Miss Ediltrude i found a spell to create a rain storm, it says; The rain which blows onto my face, I want to feel it, to see it, This is my will, so mote it be" i looked up at the teacher, "Very good, doesnt rhyme and creates a powerful storm" she said

i rather stick with the rhyming ones i thought, this spell seemed like if a human made it up, "Now find a spell to prank someone, if the spell works that you pass this little quiz, it wont matter if it rhymes or not, you have excatly one hour to brew it and to prank the person, Go!" the teacher said, i started looking for potions and spells, when i found one i so wanted to use, it was a transformation spell

i could turn Krsytal into a hideous warty toad, it would only last for a few hours the most, and when the spell wores off she will still have warts as a side effect, i laughed evilly, i read the ingredients, i needed a rock bowl, 3 rose petal, 1 butterfly wing, 4 pieces of different hair, a pinch of flour, 2 raw eggs, and a red Rose.

i went to the ingredients shelf from the class, grabbed 2 raw eggs, and cracked them in the bowl, i grabbed 1 cat hair, 1 dog hair, 1 rabbit hair, and 1 fox hair, put them in the bowl, then grabbed a pinch of flour, put it in, them i made 3 rose petals and a butterflys wing appear, i put them in the bowl, i started to smash it into dust, when it was ready i grabbed the rose and the potion dust, i put the dust on the roses petals, i was finished, i grabbed a card and wrote

'Sorry someone tricked you into drinking that mood swing potion, Helia told me to send you a Rose to make you feel better, it smells beautiful, anyways i hope you like the rose i send you -Andy ;)' i smiled evilly, the teacher kept looking at me

I went to grab a crystal globe "Crystal ball start to glow, hurry up and give us a show" i said and i saw Krystal, the teacher came over and saw what i was doing, i made a hallow gram of a delivery pixie, and teleported it to were Krystal was

"Mail for Miss Krystal" the pixie said, Krystal looked up and grabbed the Rose and the card, "Its from Prince Andy, Oh and the Rose smells beautiful! i have to go deliver more mail, Bye now," The pixie left around the corner and disappeared

Krystal read the card, and she smelled the rose, she laughed and kept smelling the rose, the teacher and i started to laugh when we saw she was starting to get warts, then a shitty green color, then into a toad, i bursted laughing, "A+ Ofelia" the teacher said, the bell rang

i was walking toward my room, the rest of the day went by fast, my break was over and my class at Alfea flew by, and my class at Cloud Tower did too, today was going fast, when my last class was finished at Cloud Tower i was going to my room when i saw them, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy

"Hey, we were just looking for you" Darcy said standing in front of me, i looked straight at her not looking away, "We are really interseted in why you are a witch and a fairy" Stormy said, i rolled my eyes and walked past them, "Not so fast!" Icy grabbed my hand, i turned to look at her, and shoved her hand off

"Why do you have the ancestral witches power?" she asked me, i walked away, "HEY!" Icy screamed, i kept walking, "Hey I'm talking to you!" she said as they walked behind me, i turned around, "SWEET VISION!" i blasted all 3 of them

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Icy said trying to back away, but it was too late, my blast had hit them, they grabbed their head and started to scream, "Dark Hypnotic" i blasted them

"Let the truth be said, As is my desire, Mists of thyme, Fire of red, Send the truth to my head" i casted a truth spell on them, they looked like zombies, "Tell me why do you want the dark dragon fire?" i asked, Icy answered first, "To summon the army of decay and conquer the world"

"Why the Army of Decay?" i asked, "Because its powerful enough to take over the world" Darcy said, "How will i be able to stop it once it as risen?" i asked, "By defeating the ones who summon it" Stormy said

"Why do you want me, Besides of my Dark Dragon fire?" i looked at them, "You have ancestral witches power, can help us conquer the world faster" Icy said, i looked at them, they were just telling me stuff i already knew, they were still spelled

i left them spelled and i ran to my dorm, unlock my room and locked it, i waved my arm on my hidden book shelf, and took out the book of the dragon fire and the ancestral witches.

"The **Ancestral Witches** (alternatively known as the **Ancestresses** or the **Three Ancient Witches**) are a trio of three witches of antiquity. They are the absolute creatures of Evil. Servants of **Lord Darkar**, They completely tried to destroyed Domino while attempting to acquire the original Dragon Fire. They were destroyed By the King and Queen of Domino, They lost one of their baby twin daughters, Princess Ofelia teleported herself away from the witches when they tried to capture her and her twin, but since they couldn't get both, they tried to satisfy for Ofelia, when they were about to carry her into their dark portal to enter their witch home, a witch made a unremovable spell on Princess Ofelia, when the spell was complete, Ofelia managed to escape and teleported herself somewhere, where no one can find her." i read

i saw that this book had got update, i wondered how, magic duhh, i turned the page and kept reading

"The lost princess was discovered not to long ago, she had teleported herself to planet Earth, and lost her memory, and she recently regained her memory and came back to magics, with her family, now this princess has the power of the ancestral witches power with in her, she is know has the first Fairy Witch, she is now attending Alfea and Cloud Tower" the rest of the pages were about the ancestral witches powers but nothing about Lord Darkar.

i didn't want to know more about the witches powers, i mean come one, its just ice, darkness, and storm, i need to learn more about my dragon fire and Lord Darkar, i thought, i closed the book, i got out my room and locked it, i went straight to the library, and looked up Lord Darkar, i found a book on him, and went to my room locking it behind me, then my phone vibrated

'The guys are here, so come over quick ok' i read, 'Ok i will see you at the library ok' then i teleported there with the dragon fire book and Lord Darkar book.


	14. Chapter 14

When i got there, everyone hugged me, and Andy kissed me, "Thanks so much for being here everyone, i was reading about the Dragon fire, and according to the book, a guy named Lord Darkar was after it" i said as we sat down "Im going to read first about the dragon fire" i said before anyone can ask something i opened the book and read

"The **Great Dragon** is the creator of the Magic Dimension. It's magic is called the Dragon Flame, which is also the source of Bloom's and Ofelia's powers. Since they were born as twins they both possessed the Dragon fire fully. Its power is the absolute opposite to the Shadow Phoenix, Lord Darkar**,** (the Shadow Fire), When Darker tried to gain control of the Ultimate power, he sent his servers, the Ancestral Witches, to claim the Dragon Fire from Domino, therefore being defeated by the King and Queen of Domino, Ofelia's Dragon power was mixed, in fact it was mixed with half of Darkar's darkness" i said, they all looked at me, "Now I'm going to read about Lord Darkar" i said trying to avoid their eye contact

"**Lord Darkar** has also been called the **Prince of Darkness, **He is the ruler of an underground castle and is an ancient deity of pureness darkness since the dawn of time. He is the polar opposite of the Dragon Flame, and almost equally as powerful, But the Dragon Flame is more powerful. While the Great Dragon is a source of light, life and energy, Lord Darkar absorbed it, thus creating an opposite essence of the Dragon Flame and is a source of negative energy, making him do bad deeds." i saw this book was too updated, "Bloom has the Dragon of Light, and Ofelia has the Dragon of Darkness, Since it has been said Bloom's Dragon is Red and Ofelia's Dragon is Black, It would also seem that Ofelia should be pure evil..." i kept looking at the book

i heard someone was going to walk my way but i started reading again, "but instead she isn't, but the night the witches attacked Domino, One of the Witches said 'Princess Ofelia, Darkness and Light shall be with her, She shall be able to control it and do with it as she please, Darkness and Light shall be in her heart, she shall be a fairy with powerful powers. Darkness and Light shall be her friends, like evil controlled by kindness, like a witch and fairy into one, Darkness and Light are now within her heart, and by the power within me, Eternal Darkness, Bottomless Ice, Untamed Lighting, the powers of the Ancestral Witches will flow within her, She shall be a fairy and witch into one, She will have good and bad powers, but She will always be kind and never evil, no spell can change whats in her heart, my dear princess will be a Fairy Witch, no spell can break this spell.' No one knew why until this day, When Ofelia was given this power, Lord Darkar hasn't been seen since"

i looked up and Andy was walking my way and slipped his arms around my waist hugged me, "You are never going to be evil" Andy said still hugging me, i put my arms around his neck, i didn't know what to think, then i felt his lips on mine, then he pulled away then we heard a toad croak

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Stella shrieked, then we saw a toad on the table, the toad croaked, and then Stella, Flora, Bloom screamed and jumped into their boyfriends arms, Tecna and Aisha and Musa stared at them

"Aww look a cute warty toad" Musa said joking, "Ewww Musa don't get near it, it could have a disease!" Stella shrieked, i burst out laughing, they all looked at me, i kept laughing, the toad tried jumping at me, i extended my arm toward it and it floated in midair, i threw it against the bookshelf and laughed "OFELIA!" i jumped and saw it was Flora

"You just cant hurt the animals like that" Flora said, "Oh come on its not a real animal" i said smiling, they all looked at me, "Then what is it?" Roy asked me, "Its Krystal" i said laughing, they all looked at me weird

"You will see in 5... 4... 3... 2... Now" i pointed at the toad, it started to float and began to glow, then transformed back into Krystal, everyone laughed, This is the last straw OFELIA... Croak" she put her hand on her mouth, We all bursted out laughing, "Honey take a look in the mirror" Stella said as she snapped her fingers and a mirror appeared in front of her

Krystal screamed and ran, she had warts on her face, we all laughed, "It was a class quiz i swear" i said laughing putting my hands up in defense, we spent the day trying to figure out what happen to Darkar, but we found nothing, it got dark and the guys left, we went straight to sleep since we were tired of researching

_**Ofelia's Dream **_

_I got off my bed and saw my friends sleeping, i saw they woke up, but i left and i was walking down the halls, i looked around me, i opened a door and i was in the library, there were no books, just one on the table, i walked over to it, Darkar, i opened the book and heard him laugh, i smiled evilly, Then he flew out the book and was standing in front of me, "Ofelia, Daughter of Darkness" He said while we were laughing evilly, "Time to summon the Army of Decay my dear" He said holding the book in front of me "I have a better idea" i smiled evilly, "Untamed Lighting!" i blasted the book and it blew up, "Are you crazy!? We needed that book!" he yelled, "No matter i remembered it by memory, repeat what i say-" "NO!" i yelled at him_

_ "I will not take orders from you!" i transformed into my witchy fairy form, he laughed, "Yes you will my dear or i will just take your dark dragon fire" he said smiling evilly, "UNTAMED LIGHTING!" i shot him and he flew back, He laughed widely and evilly "You have to be better than that Dear, ETERNAL DARKNESS!" i flew up, and remembered i am strong than him, "DRAGON FIRE FURY!" my dragon flew around me and attacked him and he flew back grunting, "Dragon flame!, Dragon Fury!, Dragon fire!" i blasted him non stop, "Dragon Blast," he attacked me and i fell back hard, i looked up at him with my mouth open in shock, he laughed evilly, "You are weak, i will destory you and take your dragon!" He extended his arm toward me and i felt my power and life being swept away from my body, i screamed at the top of my lungs_

* * *

"Ofe wake up!" Bloom yelled, "Shes having a nightmare" Tecna said, "i will get Miss Faragonda and Griselda" Flora ran out the door, Ofelia started to laugh evilly, everyone stared at each other then back to Ofelia, then she got quiet, she was still grunting and sweating

"I think the nightmare has gone" Tecna said getting close to Ofelia, "Untamed Lighting!, Ofelia blasted Tecna while Miss Faragonda and Griselda walked in with Flora, "Miss Faragonda she is having a nightmare and cant wake up" Stella said, "Flora try to pin down Ofelia to the bed" Miss faragond said, Flora nooded, she was about to use she magic "No!" Ofelia said, "I dont take orders from you!" Ofelia said

"Look!" Aisha pointed, "Shes transforming in her dream!" Musa said, "Immpossible!" Griselda said shocking, "Ofe sweetie wake up You having a horrible nightmare" Flora said walking toward Ofelia touching her forehead

"UNTAMED LIGHTING!" Ofelia shot Flora, She flew back and hit the wall, "FLORA!" Everyone screamed and ran to her, "Are you ok Flora?" Miss Faragonda asked, "Y-yes im F-fine" Flora said, "We have to wake her up, We have to fight her" Aisha said as She and Musa And Tecna and Stella transformed

"Digital Web!" Ofelia flew up, "DRAGON FIRE FURY!" Ofelia attacked Tecna and she flew back hitting the wall grunting, "Dragon Flame!, Dragon Fury!, Dragon Fire!" Ofelia Attcked Aisha, Musa and Stella, they all flew back and hit the wall

"Dragon Blast!" Bloom attacked Ofe, She fell on her bed, then she started to shaking widely and began to scream at the top of her lungs, all her friends looked at each other and back to Ofe, Ofe bolted up breathing hard and sweating

* * *

i sat up, i was breathing hard and sweating, i looked up and saw everyone was in here, even miss Faragonda and Griselda, i put my hand on my forehead when i saw i was wearing a Black sleeve, What the fuck? i thought i looked and saw i was in my fairy form

"What happen?" i looked up at them, "You were having a nightmare sweetie" Flora said, "Yea and we tried to wake you up" Musa said, "But nothing helped and Flora went to get miss Faragonda and Griselda" Stella said

"i was dreaming that Darkar wanted me to summon the army of decay, but i refused and we started attacking each other, and when he attacked me and i fell then he was taking my dark dragon by force" i said tears coming down my cheek, "Its ok now Ofelia, you should get some rest now" Griselda said, "Griselda is right everyone should get some rest" Faragonda said, they walked out the dorm and we went to sleep

* * *

Weeks went by fast, in Defense class Griselda was always picking me to fight or defend, she said its so i can be able to control my power, in my Potionology was going great, my hexes class was going great too, i learn some potions and spells by memory, in my Metamorphosimbiosis class we learned how to transform into animals

And in Mayhem class was going great we learned some spells that would cost destroction, on my break miss Griffin would battle me, so i can have my witch powers under control, i noticed everyday since school started the boys have been coming over, i found it weird, i thought Saladin wouldnt have let them, Mother and Father, and Daphne would calll me and Bloom to see how we were doing in school

Icy, Darcy, and Stormy kept trying to convince me to join them, that together we will be able to rule the universe, No thanks, i would always say, i kept having dreams with Darkar every night, that i joined him and we summoned the army, or that i would fight him, but my dreams were mostly that i joined him and took over the world

We would all go on dates with our boyfriends, Krystal kept trying to take Andy but it didn't work, we would have so much fun, everyday we did something exciting and fun, there was a lot of happiness every day since school had started, it was getting close to Halloween, i loved Halloween, its my favorite holiday

My mother called and told me i was invited to a Halloween party in Earth, Mitzi invited me, Great she is going to try to pull something off i thought, i wanted to crash her party so i accepted, Professor Palladium made us to a research on the holiday Halloween, i told him it would be a great idea to go to an Earth party and see up close how the celebrate it and the decorations we up, he agreed and talked to miss Faragonda, surprising she said yes under one condition, we had to take the boys, "For Safety" she said, we all agreed

We decided to go in our fairy forms, we put a cloak on, the guys came, they were in their specialist uniforms, we all greeted each other, then i teleported us to Earth, outside the Mansion where the party was being held

"Ooo Spooky" Riven said as we laughed, "Come on and be on guard Mitzi is going to try to pull a prank on us" i said opening the gates, "How you know that babe?" Andy said putting his arms around my waist pulling me toward him

"I lived with her for like 7 years, i know how she is" i said, "Good point" Brandon laughed, "Ofelia! You made it" Mitzi said, "Well come on" She grabbed my hand and started pulling me toward the Mansion

i looked back and everyone looked confused and followed us, i wondered what she was doing to do, when we all walked in, the whole school seemed to be there, "Well here she is folks, the freak show" Mitzi said pushing toward everyone, they all laughed, i was able to see her costume, "Looks whos talking" i said looking at her dress, they all laughed, "What are you supposed to be?" i asked her looking at her ugly dress

"Im not nothing, I'm myself, a lot of people would want to be me in Halloween?" she laughed smiling as if she did something heroic, "Nah i don't think any one wants to be a scare crow" i said as everyone laughed and i turned to my friends

"This is my twin Bloom, Sky, Stella, Brandon, Aisha, Roy, Musa, Riven, Flora, Helia, Tecna, Timmy, and Andy." i said, "I see the guys costumes are ok, but yours, they are like if your going to a funeral" Mitzi said, i laughed, and nodded at my friends

"This is our costumes!" we pulled off the cloak relieving out fairy forms, we heard everyone gasp and we revealed our costumes, we all smiled as Mitzi looked at us with her mouth wide open.

"Yo Dj, mind if i take a turn on your table?" Musa asked the guy and he looked at her weird and let her get on it, we all smiled knowing her she would have a killer tune for us, and we were right, we all started to dance, everyone with their boyfriends, i was dancing with Andy

i saw Riven was with Musa in her arms, they looked so cute, the music stopped and we went to get some fruit punch, "Ofelia looks so evil with that costume on, especially her eyes, they look natural!" i heard a girl whisper while i was getting some fruit punch

Stella and Tecna crossed their arms as they heard too, Flora and Bloom smiled at me trying to ignore what they had said, then i felt someone pulled on my wings, my fruit punch fell on my shirt

"Oops that is going to leave a huge stain!" Mitzi laughed, i wanted to punch her but i seen Roy and Brandon get in front of me facing Mizti, i turned around and the girls blocked me from everyone else, the guys knew i was going to use magic to remove the stain, thats why they moved in front of me

"Stainus Removeus" i lifted my hands toward the stain and it vanished, the guys moved and i turn to Mitzi, "Dont worry Mitzi the stain came right off" i said smiling at her, she got mad and stormed into the crowed, we went dancing and having fun, then we heard it

"Ahhhhhh! a ghost!" Mitzi yelled running toward me and my friends, then i seen my friends get worried, and i walked up toward the sheet flying toward us and grabbed it and pulled it down, it was a flying air plane, i looked at Mitzi and laughed, i walked over toward Andy and he pulled me into his arms, laughing softly and kissing my lips, i heard Mitzi yell.

Then some girls that never talked to me before in earth school, asked me to dance, and pulled me into the dance floor, they pulled me under the disco ball, i seen Mizti was not far from me with a remote, i started to dance and i turned and grabbed Mitzi's hands and pulled her and took the remote, she stopped under the disco ball and i pressed the button, and chocolate fell ontop of her, everyone laughed as i smiled evilly

"Nice try" i said, she ran to me, i threw my self back and my hands landed on the floor, i kicked my feet into the air and then back to the ground, i did a back cartwheel, Mitzi stopped running toward me since she was scared that i was going to hit her with my feet, i was never able to do a cartwheel or any thing like that, but this time i used magic, but no one saw.

We kept dancing, Mitzi had gone to shower and change, when she came back down to the party i seen Mitzi tried to get all up on Andy, he kept laughing at what she was saying to him, "Ofe i scanned the house and it seems as if they are hinding something up stairs" Tecma said

"i bet they are planning to play a prank on us, i find it hard to believe Mitzi intived us to be nice, tell the others, im going to try to find out what are the planning" i said as Tecna nodded and headed for the others, i headed for the restroom i made sure no one was there

"Cast of a shadow i am thee make those who look not see me" i casted a invisibility spell, i opened the door and saw someone looking at me and got scared, in their point of view they just saw the door opened by itself, i laughed, i love this spell, i started to fly since i didn't want to bump into someone

i saw Mitzi getting some punch with Andy, i flew to her side and pushed her into the bowl, she screamed as she fell in, Andy and Mitzi looked up and saw no one, everyone was laughing at her, Andy wanted to laugh but was holding it in, i flew up stairs and a door was open, i looked inside and saw 2 guys inside, i flew in and flew up near the roof, i saw fake masks, fake guns, and black clothes, Mitzi walked in

"Its time, you going are going to be robbers and scare the shit out of Ofelia and her friends" she said as the guys put the black sweaters on, oh I'm gonna to get her bad, i laughed out loud evilly, they jumped and stared out the door

"W-whos there?" Mitzi asked scarily, i laughed again, i teleported myself in the restroom and the invisibility spell wore off, and i went to tell my friends what was going to happen

i was about to tell them what was about to happen, "FREEZE! HANDS IN THE AIR OR WE SHOOT!" everyone screamed and put their hands in the air, i crossed my hands and stared deadly at them, they pointed their gun at me

"Put your hands up!" they said as i rolled my eyes at them, the guys were stepping forward, "Ahhhh! i didnt contract them" we all heard Mitzi yell, when the guys turned to looked at her i kicked one of the guys hands making him drop the gun, then our boyfriends attacked the men with the guns, when they were completely defenseless i laughed, "Is this the best you can do Mitzi?" i turned to her

"How did you know it was me?" she yelled, i laughed evilly and i extended my hands toward her, they started to glow and she started to float, i threw her against the guys, i extended my arms out to my side and, my black dragon came out, they all screamed, the dragon flew around me then around the people in the room, they were to scared to move.

"What are you doing!?" Bloom shrieked, i ignored her, "Happy Halloween Mizti" i said as my dragon was going to blast her, then someone blasted me and made me fly back, i flipped in the air and stayed flying, everyone gasped, i looked and saw it was my twin, i made a What-the-fuck-are-you-doing face

"Girls her dark energy is increasing rapidly" Tecna said, i laughed evilly, "Lets make our OWN party interesting, and Mitzi thanks for inviting me even though your the one who looked stupid in the end, we will continue our party elsewhere" i said as i teleport me and my friends outside the campus of Alfea

"Babe whats wrong? Whats gotten into you?" Andy said walking toward me, taking me in his arms, "UGH dont touch me!" i pushed him away, "Flora go get miss Faragonda" Aisha said, i laughed, as she left and came back with miss Faragonda, Griselda, Griffin, and Saladin, and the whole school of girls, they are so nosy i thought

"Whats going on here?" Griselda said, "Why don't you find out your self old hag!" i blasted her and turned her into a slug, i laughed evilly, the winx wanted to attack, "Andros Hurricane!" Aisha blasted me and i flew back, i looked evilly at her, i flew fast toward her

"ERRRR DARKNESS PUNCH!" i punched the shit out of her, she flew back and hit the floor, rolled and her fairy form disappeared, i laughed, miss Faragonda had turn Griselda back to normal, everyone was ready to attack but i curled up into a flying ball and extended my ams and legs out

"DARK EXPLOSION" everyone flew back, i laughed evilly, "Oh DARKAR WHERE ARE YOU? COME OUT AND PLAY!" I yelled and laughed so evilly, apparently someone called the magics program shows since they were here filming


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey while your reading this i want to think about this song, its is called In Control by Nemesea**

* * *

i ran around and laughed, "Whats wrong with her?" Musa said as she was grabbing her head while everyone else got up, "She's calling for Darkar" Aisha said, "Im feeling very strong dark vibes coming from her" Flora said looking at me, i laughed evilly, then Icy, Darcy, Stormy teleported here, i seen Icy had cute bunny ears and a bunny tail and cute little whiskers, Stormy had cute puppy ears, whiskers and a dogs tail, Darcy had cute cat ears and whiskers and a cats tail, i bursted out laughing, "How did you enjoy my room?" i bursted out laughing evilly

"Errr change us back!" Stormy yelled, i laughed even more, "Ice Crystals!" Icy tried to blasted me, i laughed as spread my arms as if hit i were gonna take the hit, then i was pushed out of the way and saw Andy was gonna take the hit, but then i flew toward him pushing on the floor, we fell on the floor, me on top of him.

"Hurricane Fury!" Stormy made a hurricane coming toward me and Andy, i laughed evilly and i flew into the hurricane, the witches laughed, their cute ears, whiskers, and tails where gone since the spell wouldn't last long

i curled up into a ball and extended my arms out and legs and the hurricane disappeared, "NO WAY!" Stormy yelled, i was flying a bit above them and i laughed evilly, my hands were beginning to glow like crazy as i smiled that them evilly, they tried attacking me but i hit there blast away, i started to laughed since they couldn't hurt me, my body began to glow, i laughed evilly as everyone stared at me.

"Her darkness is increasing even more rapidly" Timmy said as he and Tecna looked into their cellphone and computer. "Halloween, the night where every witch wants to create chaos" miss Griffin said, "How do we stop her?" Roy asked, "You cant" Miss Griffin said, "There's has to be a way" Brandon said, "We can only wait until Halloween is over" miss Faragonda said.

"DARK BLASTS!" i shout and kept sending blasts at the witches, the witches were dodging them but i ket blasting until they got hit, they hit the floor, i laughed, i flew toward the ground and started walking toward them laughing evilly, they were knocked out cold, then i heard a whisper "Offfffeeeeeellllliiiiiiaaaaa" i turned around and no one was near i started to walk and looked around

"OFELIA" i turned around quick, the witches were still down, "Twin whats wrong?" Bloom asked me but i ignored her, "I think she lost it competely" Stella said, i looked around carefully

"Offeliia" someone whispered by my ear i turned around and no one. i started to fly and looked around, "Ofe sweetie where are you going?" Flora yelled, then i turned around with my eyes wide open and fell rushing to the floor, someone blasted me, "Ofelliiiaaa" i got up with anger

"WHO ARE YOU!?" i yelled, then i jumped up and flew and a blast was thrown where i was standing, "ERRRR AHHHHHHHHHHH!" i started blasting everywhere, i felt someone behind me and i turned and blasted them, they grunted and then we all heard someone laugh

"My dear its time" we all heard, i kept hearing his voice, i flew down on the ground, then i heard more whispers all around me, i looked around in panic and then i heard and felt someone near me, then i jumped to the side and a blast was thrown to where i was standing, i remembered my fight with Stella in defense class when she blinded me with her power

i closed my eyes and heard whispers and someone laughing. i heard someone breathing and felt their dark power, i opened my eyes and started to run, i heard the person laugh and i felt his dark power following me, then i jumped and did a back flip and started flying, i flew back since they blasted me

i didn't hit the floor since i used my wings to stop my fall, i had enough of the invisible man, i let the power in me burst out, "DARK EXPLOSION" i yelled and focused none of my friends got hurt

then i seen a man appear on the floor in the middle of the campus, i flew down a few feet away from him, he stood up, and i smiled evilly, "Darkar" i said, everyone gasped and Andy came to my side and the winx transformed and the specialist where in position to fight, the head masters took position to fight as well

Darkar laughed, "Ofelia join me and you will be my queen" he said smiling evilly, "To rule darkness and create chaos everywhere we go" i smiled evilly, "Have you ever wondered why on every Halloween you desire to wreak habit, and play pranks, wanting to crush everyones soul, grew eagerly every year?" he asked me smiling evilly

He was right, every Halloween i wanted to create chaos, crush everyones soul, see everyone in pain, i looked at him smiling evilly at him

"Your letting your evil side consumed your fairy side, now the time as come to let it all happen, give in into darkness completely, and we shall rule the universe and summon the army of decay my love" he said walking toward me with his hand still extended toward me, i laughed evilly and i was about to take his hand

"NO" the head masters screamed and attacked Darkar, i turned and looked deadly at them, Darkar fell back and got up, Darkar attacked them and they fell back, Darkar laughed, i laughed evilly and walked toward him smiling evilly, taking his hand, everyone stared at me

"Do it now my dear, let darkness consume your fairy side, let darkness become your soul" he said laughing evilly, i smiled evilly and extended my arms straight up and darkness started to surround me

"Babe don't! your a nice person and you don't want to see anyone get hurt, even though your a witch you still care for everyone around you" Andy said i looked at him, my heart was beating faster when i saw him, i wanted to run to his arms and kiss him, love him, let him touch my skin, telling me he loves me, Darkar saw i wanted to give up and run to Andy

"Andy keep talking to her" Faragonda said, "Make her remember those fun times you guys had" Saladin said, "Everyone start talking to her, remind her the fun times" Griffin said to the winx

"Sis remember when we went on your first motorbike lesson all that fun we had" Riven said, "When i was teaching you how to play the piano and showed you the song of the whales, how you loved it and wouldn't stop listening to it" Musa said

"How i was teaching you to sword fight and would always beat me at it" Brandon said, "And when we went shopping and kept trying on some crazy dresses" Stella said

"When i was showing you all the animals in the ocean, you told me you loved them and loved the ocean" Roy said, "When i was teaching you how to swim but you gave up and transformed into a mermaid to swim and breathe under water" Aisha said

"When i was teaching you how to fly the ship since you always wanted to drive it and you did" Timmy said, "And when we were playing the virtual life video game" Tecna said

"And how you helped me with my clone plants potion, and i was teaching you how to help nature because you told me you heard their pain and wanted to help them, because you said it was so beautiful and peaceful" Flora said, "And how i was helping you improve your drawings skills, you told me you loved to draw" Helia said

"Twin when first showed you around our home since you were so happy to get back, how we always did everything the same, how we finished each others sentences" Bloom said, "And how you i taught you to fight without using magic, and how used to play fight with me and Riven, and called us your older brothers, and made me show you Andy's baby pictures" Sky said laughing

"And all those times we spend together, hugging, kissing each other, when we told each other we loved each other, when i told you that i still love you even if your also a witch, i will always love you and always be by your side forever babe, when we talked about getting married and having kids, and living in happiness forever- Wait What!? You showed her my baby pictures!? Hmm don't worry i showed Bloom yours" Andy said stepping closer to me, "WHAT!?" Sky said looking at Bloom as she smiled, they were able to see i was struggling not to laugh, i made faces and struggled, Darkar saw and he didn't want me to go back to being good

Darkar blasted Andy, and he flew back, Andy hit the floor and i saw he landed next to Krystal, Krystal kneeled down next to him and hugged him, i immediately dropped my hands, i looked at Krystal with my evil looking cat eyes, "OFELIA! keep letting darkness consume you!" Darkar yelled, then snapped inside of me, i blasted Darkar, "Errr your making a mistake Ofelia" he said trying to get up

"YOU HURT MY BOYFRIEND!" i yelled at the top of my lungs and kept blasting him, "Pure Darkness" he blasted me, i tried to put a shield up but it was too late, i thought his blast didn't effect me, but then darkness started to surround me

i grabbed my head and screamed in horror, his power was intense, Darkar laughed evilly, i started to shake furiously holding my head, the darkness was trying to gain control of me completely, i started to shake even more and fell to my knees, i curled my self into a ball on top of my knees facing the ground, i screamed high pitch loud, everyone covered their ears

"SunBlast, Sonic Base, Golden Pollen, Water Wave, Digital Blast, Dragon fury!" i heard the winx scream and attacked Darkar, he flew back, and stopped, he laughed, my face looked like i were in pain, his power, pure darkness, it was trying to eliminate my fairy side, my fairy form started to slowly fade

i felt someones hands on me, "Fight it babe don't let him win" Andy said softly, my body started to shake and glow, Andy backed away and they all stared at me

"ERRRR AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" i popped up and the darkness was blasted away from me, i flew up toward Darkar "DRAGON PUNCH!" i punched him and he fell back on the ground, i flew above him and extended my arms toward him

"SUPER SWEET VISIONS!" i blasted him, "Dark sphere" he blasted me but i stopped my crash using my wings, he laughed since he thought my blast didn't work, he screamed in horror and grabbed his head, i turned to the winx and the Specialist

"Specialist and head masters, make sure Icy, Darcy and Stormy don't interfere with us if they wake up while the winx will help me" i said as they nodded and went toward the witches that were knocked out cold, wow my power is really powerful i thought, but i didn't want to risk it

"Aura Of Winx" Tecna yelled, "Voice Of Winx" Musa yelled, "Flower Of Winx" Flora yelled, "Tide Of Winx" Aisha yelled, "Light Of Winx" Stella yelled, "Light Dragon Of Winx" Bloom yelled, they all attacked Darkar, "BOTTOMLESS ICE, ETERNAL DARKNESS, UNTAMED LIGHT, AND DARK DRAGON OF WINX!" we blast Darkar leaving him inside a huge bubble he was screaming in pain then he exploded

We destroyed Darkar, everyone started clapping as we landed on the floor, when my feet touched the floor i felt someones hands around my waist and pulling toward their chest, it was Andy, i smiled, i felt his lips meet mine, everyone clapped, we pulled away and we saw reporters, photographers where heading our way, "i must ask Ofelia, how where you able to get free from his pure darkness attack?" Miss Griffin asked

"Their words helped me out a lot" i said smiling at my friends, they kept taking pictures, to many people kept asking questions i couldn't hear them, i felt someone pull my hand, i turned around and someone hugged my waist and picked me up and twirled me when i was putted back down i saw it was Riven, then i felt a group hug

"Na Na Na Na" Brandon said he pulled me into his arms and hugged me, then Stella, Helia, Flora, Sky, Bloom, Roy, Aisha, Timmy, Tecna, Riven, Musa, then lastly Andy, when we pulled a part me and the girls started to float and glow in the air, "Whats going on?" i asked, then we all transform into our Enchantix forms

"Ahh girls you reached your Enchantix form, you reach this level when a fairy saves a member from their home planet, and since Darkar wanted to rule the universe, you girls destroyed him saving everyones home planet, making you in Enchantix fairies" Miss Faragonda said

we looked at our out fit and i noticed this time me and Flora had the same hair style and the same dress and shoes and everything, but my out fit was in a dark form, and she was in a pretty pink out fit.

"Now this interesting, i would have thought you and Bloom would have the same outfit since you are twins, and your eyes are still yellow evil cat eyes" Miss Faragonda said looking at us, the reporters and photographers started to take pictures, Stella posed and we laughed, we started to fly in our new, bigger, enchantix wings, we were flying so fast with out struggle

"This is AWESOME!" i yelled in the air laughing and flying, i seen Krystal was walking toward Andy, so i flew in Andy's arms, i seen Krystal got mad and jealous, we kissed each other and then i heard someone scream

"YOU DESTROYED LORD DARKAR?" Icy yelled, i hadn't noticed their were in a bubble put by miss Faragonda, Griselda, and Griffin, "ERR WE WILL HAVE OFELIA JOIN US OR WE WILL JUST TAKE HER POWER!" Stormy yelled as she tried to blast the bubble but she couldn't, "WHEN WE GET OUT WE WILL RULE EVERYONE AND EVERY BODY" they started to laugh, the witches where teleported to cloud tower and the reporters kept trying to talk to me but Miss Faragonda didn't let them

The boys went back to red fountain, i was dead tired, i still wasn't used to using all my power at once, Miss Faragonda wanted me and my friends to meet outside in the campus of Alfea tomorrow morning, they guys were going to be there, they had to keep me safe since this was the perfect opportunity for the witches too try to take my power, before we went to sleep Flora gave me tea, grantee to help me sleep better and regain my heath fully. When i changed into my pjs i laid down and knocked out fast.

* * *

"Ladies we are going to attack Ofelia, since she wont join us we will have to take her power" Icy said as they laughed, "We will use the Whisperian Crystals (The Vacuum) and take the dark dragon" the trix laughed evilly.

"Once we have the dark dragon we will summon the the army of decay, we don't want to lose any time now" Icy said as they nodded, "Ladies lets get ready for tomorrow, we are going to practice our powers to be able to defeat her, then it will be Witch-Up-Time" They laughed evilly.

The next morning Miss Griffin barged into their room, "You 3 are expelled! I want you out of Cloud Tower immediately!" she yelled at them, they laughed, "We don't need this dump!" they laughed "In fact once we have the Dark Dragon Fire and summon the army of decay, we are coming to take over this school" Stormy said laughing

"And i will take over Red Fountain" Darcy laughing, "And Alfea will be mine for the taking" Icy said, they all laughed evilly and teleported into the forest, they made a secret hiding place inside a tree and planned how they were going to take the Dark Dragoon Fire from Ofelia, they planned in who they were going to take on and were practicing to get ready for the attack.

* * *

i woke up around 9, and i saw Bloom and Flora weren't there, i got up and showered, i felt well rested, i had a black mini shirt and a black shirt, when i walked into Musa, Tecna, and Aisha's room they weren't there, i ran into Stella's room and they weren't there either, ran to the living room and no one was there, i started to panic, where is everyone i thought, i ran to my room and grabbed my cellphone and no messages.

i ran out the dorm and looked around and no one was in the halls, i called Bloom, no answer, i called everyone else and no answer, i even called Andy and no answer i ran down the halls looking inside classes and no one, i ran in other dorms, no one

i ran into miss Faragonda and she wasn't in there, i heard someone laugh, a little girl laugh, i turned to the halls following her voice and foot steps, "This way" i heard her whisper

"Wait where are you? Who are you?" i ran down the halls, i ran into the kitchen, no one was in here, i ran back out and i seen her, it was a small pixie, she giggled and flew, i ran after

"Wait where is everyone?" i asked her running behind her, then she disappeared, i must be seeing things i thought, i ran as fast as i could

i felt like i was flying through the halls, i heard little beeps and i looked around as i ran then a small fence appeared in front of the hall, i jumped over it, then more appeared and i kept jumping over them

i was getting tired that in one my foot hit the fence and i fell toward the floor sliding, fuck! that hurt, what the fuck was going on i thought, then i saw a camera in the top corner of the wall, i stood up and stared at it, i didn't know what exactly was going on here, then i heard foot steps

* * *

"Tecna, Timmy, anything yet?" Faragonda asked, "No miss Faragonda, nothing yet" Tecna said. "Shes out the room" Timmy said making the picture big for everyone to see, "Recording the scene, her speed, and her power levels as Enchantix fairy" Tecna said the whole school of Alfea was outside the school and all the specialist from Red Fountain where also outside, "She is calling us" Bloom said, "Don't answer no matter what" Saladin said, "She is running down the halls toward miss Faragonda office" said Tecna said.

"Enable the pixie hallow gram" Miss Griffin said, and they did, everyone was looking at Ofelia, they all saw how she followed the pixie and screamed after her, "Make it disappear" Griselda said, and they did, the pixie was gone, Ofelia looked lost, she started to run fast down the halls it looked like she was flying

"Enable the fences" Faragonda said, they seen how she jumped over them and kept running, they all saw when she fell hard on the floor, Andy stepped forward and everyone gasped and Krystal laughed, then she stood up and was facing the camera, "Enable the monster gram" The professors said, Ofelia turned around since she heard footsteps


	16. Chapter 16

i turned around and saw a monster, he had bull horns on his head, had 4 arms and legs as a bull and a long tail, it started to run toward me, i turned around and started to run, i was growing tired since i was running looking for everyone

i turned around and the monster swung one arm at me and i turned and dodge it but then the other hand knocked me toward the wall, i hit the wall hard that i let out a scream, it grabbed my throat and picked me up and pressed me high against the wall, i grabbed its hand that was on my throat, i couldn't breathe, i tried to scratch its face, since i couldn't focus on my magic

Then i kicked him in the stomach and he loosened his grip, i was able to breath for a bit, then i poked both its eyes and he screamed and let me go, i fell on the floor gasping for air holding my throat, i felt super weak i started to crawl away from it with one hand still on my throat, i felt like i turned purple

i looked back and saw it was rubbing its eyes, i tired to teleport outside of the school, but for some reason i couldn't, i stood up and lean against the wall, and started to run, i couldn't run right, i felt like i was about to fall down and faint, i heard it roar and i looking back as i jogged, and saw it was running my way, i screamed as it punched me, i rolled on the floor, and grunted, tears were falling from my eyes

i was on my knees and hands, the monster was about to kick me when i put my hands holding my head and created a force field, "Wall of Shadow" i said as a huge cloud of darkness appeared, i teleported myself into the kitchen

i grabbed a cup and filled it with water, my hands shook as i drank the water, i severed myself more water and drank it all as i calmed down, i sat on the floor and called everyone, i heard the monster roar, i crawled under the counters, i called everyone but no answer, then a unknown number send me a message

* * *

They all saw the monster appear, running toward Ofelia, she began to run, but they saw she was growing tired, she turned around and the monster swung at her, she dodged it but the other arm punch her toward the wall, she screamed, it grabbed her from her throat and pressed her high against the wall

Andy got mad and took steps forward followed by Riven, they saw she couldn't use her magic and tried to scratch it, she was turning purple, "STOP IT CANT YOU SEE SHE CANT BREATHE!" Andy yelled at Timmy and Tecna

"No she must get it out herself" Miss Griffin said, Andy and Riven balled their fist in anger, Bloom and the girls looked away with teary eyes, they saw she poked its eyes and she fell on the floor gasping for air barely able to move, she stood up and started to jog, then the monster ran to her, she jogged looking back, she screamed as it punched her

she rolled on the floor, "She cant take anymore, stop it!" Riven screamed, "We have to make her stronger even if she is weak" Griselda said, they seen she created a wall of shadow and disappeared

"Where is she?" Andy asked, "Give me a sec" Timmy said looking at the computer, "Shes in the kitchen" Tecna said making the kitchen screen big enough for everyone to see, she was drinking water, and she sat on the floor and started to call someone, all her friends looked at their cellphone and looked away in pain since they couldn't answer, the monster roared and Ofelia looked up and crawled under the counters

"Ugh she is such a wussy!" Krystal said, everyone stared at Krystal, "Plan B" Griselda said, Krystal had taken a picture with Andy long ago before Ofelia came back to Magics, then Krystal send it to Ofelia, 'Best date ever!' Krystal wrote

* * *

i saw it was a picture message, it was of Krystal and Andy, 'Best date ever!' i read, he is on a date with her while I don't know where everyone is, and a monster is loose in Alfea, i started to get mad, i wanted to get rid of Krystal once and for all! My fist where glowing like crazy my hair started to flying everywhere, i transformed into my Enchantix fairy form, it was exactly as Floras but mine was in a dark version and flew out the kitchen, i saw the Monster and basted it

"DAGRON FURY!" it exploded, i flew toward the main hall of Alfea, when i saw it was filled with Spiders, Big Roaches, and Beetles, there was a lot of spider webs, i automatically stopped, i hate bugs they freaked me out, when i seen the big roaches i lost it, i flew back with chills in my spine

i was gonna turn back when i seen the halls where filled with big roaches and spiders, i freaked out, i flew around and tired not to touch anything, i was getting goosebumps, then i seen beetles flying my way, i stopped flapping my wings and fell on the ground

i landed on my knees and hands, then i saw something near my hand and saw it was a big roach, i screamed so loud and jumped up, i was really freaking out now, i grabbed my head, tears were falling down my cheeks

"i hate bugs, i hate bugs, i hate bugs" i whispered to myself. i curled my body into a ball and started to fly, i felt my body glowing and i extended my ams and legs out "I HATE BUGS" i screamed and released my power, when i opened my eyes, all the bugs where gone, i flew toward the door and flung open and stumbled out the door

* * *

They seen Ofelia look into her cellphone and her fist glowed like crazy and she hair flying like crazy, she transformed into her Dark Enchantix, and flew toward the monster, "DRAGON FURY" she screamed, when she destroyed it, all her friends cheered, "Enable the bugs" Miss Griffin said as Ofelia head for the front door, we seen her fly in and automatically stopped flying, we seen her freak out and looked around, she was going to go back but saw there were bugs where she came from

We seen her fall on her knees and hands, when she said a roach near her hand she screamed and got up panicking, "This is torture to her" Roy said, "We all know she hates bugs" Flora said

"Precisely, we have to train her to control her fears and her anger, and her power, if Krystal didn't send the picture she would have been still unable to transform, she must learn to connect with her power even if she is weak" Miss Griffin said, they all seen she was crying and holding her head, talking to her self, then she started to glow, and screamed out "I HATE BUGS" she flew toward the door, we all turned to the door, and she stumbled out

* * *

i saw everyone standing outside looking at me, cheering, i felt my knees shaking, then i felt someones hands around my waist, and lips against mine, "Babe I'm sorry, I'm sorry i couldn't answer, couldn't help you, I'm sorry babe" Andy said whispering against my neck.

i put my arms around his neck hugging him tight toward my body, "Ofelia this was a Enchantix test to see your power level, and your speed." Faragonda said as me and Andy pulled away, my twin and all my other friends came and hugged me

"Ok its our turn" my friends said as they transformed into their Enchantix form, after they all did the test and they compared the scores, "It says here that Ofelia was still with the highest power levels" Timmy said, they all looked at me, "She destroyed the monster with one blast, and all those bugs with one bast also, we all had to fight longer than her, even her Twin Bloom didn't defeat that monster with a blast" Tecna said

They all looked at me, "it must be cuz of the power of the Ancestral's witches" i said, "Her power is greater than us by at least 75% and she wasnt using her full power, and her running speed is greater than everyone else by at least 25%" Tecna said. "So im powerful than everyone else?" i asked her, and she and Timmy nodded.

"Ok now we have to test your speed in flying girls" Faragonda said, we all transfomed and flew up, they made a flying obstacle course, we had to fly passed them, "GO" Faragonda yelled. we all started flying, i flew pasted my friends and flew through the loops and around the poles, and there was a spinning pole on fire that we had to fly through

i stopped and looked at it, when the time was right i flew through it, then winds like a hurrincane appeared, i had to fly straight across the winds, so i flew through the winds like they werent there, then there were more hoops and poles to fly through and around them, so i did then i reached the finish line.

Everyone cheered, when i looked back at my friends, they were having a bit of trouble flying through the winds. i flew down into Andy's arms, i felt his lips meet mine, i put my hands arm his neck as he put his hands on my waist pulling toward his body, we kissed passionly

When we pulled away he put his forehead against mine, and gave me his sexy half smile, he kissed my lips again, then i heard Krystal grunt in anger as we pulled away, we both laughed, he carried me into the air, i laughed as he put me down and hugged me, i seen then my twin and friends finished.

"Ok i have your results" Timmy said as everyone quieted down, "Ofelia finished at 1:30, and Bloom at 2:45 as with the rest of the girls" Timmy said as he looked into the paper, "Clearly Ofelia is stronger and faster" Miss Griffin said.

"Ok now for the blind test" Saladin said, we all looked at each other confused, we walked over into a cage, me and my friends were in there, it was pretty big, like if we were ants in a huge cage, all the other fairies and specialist and professors stay outside, "Darkness sight" Miss Griffin blasted us, i couldn't see nothing, my eyes were open but all i saw was darkness.

"This is the blind test ladies, use your magic, and your senses, a monster will be lose, your job, is to destroy it before it destroys any of you" Griselda said, '"WHAT!?" i heard everyone scream, then i heard something roar, i felt something bump into me, i blasted it

"HEY! you didn't tell us it had magic powers!" Stella screamed, "Sorry Stella my bad" i said trying not to laugh, i heard heavy footsteps, and smelled a horrible musty/sweaty smell, and heard it breathing hard, i heard wings flapping into the air, i stayed on the ground, "Is everyone flying?" i heard Bloom say, "Yes" they all replied, but i didn't say anything, then i heard something running toward me

"Magic Shield" i extended my arms, and i felt something hit my shield, "Dragon fire!" i blasted it and i heard it grunt and hit the floor, "Ofelia?" Tecna said, "Yo sis Where are you?" Musa said, "Twin answer us!" Bloom said panicking, "Be quite!" i yelled, i heard mutters, then with my feet i started to feel the ground and started walking forward, when my foot touched something, it grabbed my leg

"OFELIA!" i heard Andy yell, then i was flipped into the air and i was upside down, i screamed and squirmed, and blasted everywhere, until it hit the monster. i fell on the ground, then i heard wings flapping, "Ofelia!" Flora yelled trying to fly toward me "Ofe-" Flora grunted and i heard something hit the floor, when i got up something punched me

i screamed as i flew back rolling on the floor, i heard it running toward me, i jumped up and started to flying then i heard it stop, then i felt something grab my leg and i was pulled down, it had jumped, my hands landed on the monsters face, the monster arms where hugging me almost crushing me

i felt long hair, and almost a humans face but different, the monster was big and fat, it kept squishing me, i grunted and tried to get lose, then i felt one of its hands behind my head, it pulling me toward it, i felt its face on my neck, "EEEWWWWWW" i screamed and tried to shove its head away from me, it was smelling me

"ERR GET OF ME YOU CREEP!" i yelled and pulled its hair, "TWIN!" i heard Bloom scream, i heard everyone gasped to see what the monster was doing, "ERR DRAGON FURY" i blasted the monster in its face, it dropped me and i fell on the floor

i heard it fly back and hit the floor, it roared, i stood up and it was running toward me, so i started to run, great i couldn't see anything, i was running with my hands in front of me trying to feel if something was in front, i felt stupid

"Bloom! Girls where are you?" i yelled as i ran, i heard the monster right behind me, "Ofelia we are flying" Stella said, i jumped up and started to flying, i heard wings flapping, so i slowly started flying toward it with my hands right front feeling the air

Then i touched something, Flora screamed, "Its me!" i yelled, i was tried of being blinded, "Girls we can use fairy dust to break this darkness sight" i said, "Its a worth a try" Tecna said, "FAIRY DUST" we all screamed, and put it on us, when i opened my eyes i was able to see, "Its worked!" Stella said

i turned to look at the floor and the monster wasn't there, "Wheres the monster?" i asked, then i heard something roar, when we turned back we saw we were flying closed to the cage, we seen it was a troll, the troll had climbed it, it jumped towards me, it got me and i grunted as we fell

It was holding to my arms so i wouldn't fly away before we hit the ground he flipped me, he hit the floor and i landed on top of it, what the fuck i thought, i tried to fly away but he was still holding on to my arms, then he flipped me, i was on the floor and him on top, he roared, and then smelled my neck, i screamed at a high pitch level, that the troll covered its ears

"Solar Blast, Dragon fury, Digital Web!" they blast the troll, but it seemed like it didn't hurt him, i heard more roars and i tried looking and saw more trolls appear, "NO WAY" Musa yelled, each troll chase one of my friends.

Then troll on top of me smiled at me, "DARK EXPLOSION" i yelled as my power exploded from me and made the troll flew, i extended my arms out and my dark dragon came out, i flew toward the troll screaming, "DRAGON PUNCH" i yelled and punched it, then another troll punched me and i flew toward the cage and hit it

i grunted as i landed on my knees and hands, the troll that punched me went back to fighting to Aisha, and the troll that was fighting me grabbed my throat and pressed me high on the cage, not again i thought, i extended my arm toward its face and blasted it, i fell gasping for air, i saw it was getting up so i got up

When it started running toward me i jumped and started to fly, i seen my friends were in trouble so i helped them out, i flew dodging the trolls, then i seen the troll that was chasing me ran toward me, i stopped to turn the other way when his arms were around me again

i screamed in anger, and teleported into the air, it teleported with me too, he started to fall, since his arms where around me, i started to fall too, then i kneed him and he let me go, i started to punch him and dodging his arms, he landed on his feet and i stayed flying, i seen Andy and the guys were trying to come in to help us, but they didn't let them, i grunted when Musa was thrown into me, i fell on the floor with Musa on top

"Sorry sis" she said as she got off, the trolls were running toward us as we started t fly, "Help the others i will buy you some time" i said as i shoved her toward the others and i flew toward the trolls, "Mirror Reflection" i said

Then a bunch of clones of myself appeared, they started to fly around and some went to the help my friends and some went to fight the trolls, the troll that was chasing me closed his eyes and started sniffing the air, i flew to help my friends

My clones and i blasted the trolls, i seen Andy, he was smiling and the guys were cheering, then i seen they changed their faces, like if they seen a ghost, i turned around and saw my friends defeated on the ground and saw the troll that was chasing me jumped on me, i fell on the ground and him on top "What the fuck! How did you know i was the real one!?" i yelled at it

"i like your scent, your scent every pretty" The troll said as he smelled my neck, "You become my wife" the troll said loud that everyone heard "GET ANYWAY FROM MY GIRL" Andy yelled slamming the cage, i seen that him and the specialist tried to get in, then i saw the troll laughing at Andy "YOU CREEP!" i yelled

"Dragon fire" i blasted him off, i seen the other trolls come my way, i had enough, i closed my eyes, the wind started to pick up, my hair was flying like crazy, darkness surrounded me, i extended my arms out and opened my eyes, i seen a troll was gonna jump my way, i extended my arm toward it and it stayed floating, everyone gasped, "I think she might use her full power" Timmy said, "Record it" the professors said. they guys went to get their girlfriends to safety, they were waking up but they weren't in their Enchantix forms no more.


	17. Chapter 17

i extended my arm backwards and the troll floated forward, and then i extended my arm out and the troll left flying backwards, the trolls came running toward me, i screamed and my power seemed to exploded, it made a hole were i was standing, and send the trolls flying back, i felt my power surrounding me, i screamed and let my power out, its was bright, and i seen the trolls covered their eyes, my hands were glowing like crazy, i blasted them and they flew far away from me

i froze some trolls, hypnotized them, sucked them up into a hurricane, and defeated them with my Dark Dragon fire, when they all fell to the ground they were super weak, i focused that i wouldn't hurt my friends or anyone else just the trolls, then i released my power, the cage blew up, my friends where covering their eyes and where knocked down

The trolls were knocked out cold, and there was a huge hole where the cage was at, like a huge meteor hit the planet. After it was over, i seen everyone get up and looked at me, i was flying toward them i felt super weak, "Healing Feeling" i said, i put my hands on my chest and i started to feel so much better and transformed into my normal clothes

"God dayum! Thats some power you have" Brandon said as he was helping Stella up, "And how she healed herself so quickly" Flora said, "Timmy want percentage was her power levels" Teccna said walking over him and the computer, "Her power level was at 39%" Timmy said, "Meaning at a 100% she cant make a planet exploded" Faragonda said walking over us

All my friends looked at me, then i felt someone grab my face and pulled me in and someones lips were pressed against mine, Andy pulled away, "Babe are you ok? Did that troll hurt you?" he asked me looking if i had any bruises on my face, "Im ok babe" i said putting my arms around his neck hugging him, my face was against his neck, i breathed in his scent, he smelled good

i felt his arms on my back pulling me closer to him, his face was on my neck, i felt his breath against my skin, i ignored everyone around me and kept hugging him, then i felt him move and i looked at him, we stared at each other, then he gave me is sexy half smile, i smiled at him, he leaned in and kissed me, we started to kiss passionly, i felt like we were the only ones in the world left, when we pulled apart we heard a huge 'AWWWW' from my friends, they laughed as i blushed

"Your power is great and for our taking" i saw Icy Darcy and Stormy where here, "The Trix" we all said, "We came for the Dark Dragon" Darcy said, "ELECTRIC STORM" Stormy yelled and shot lighting at everyone, we all flew black, "Electric cage" Stormy trapped everyone in a lighting cage expect for me, "Ice Spirals" she attacked me and i flew back and hit the cage, i screamed since the cage had shocked me i fell on the floor breathing hard, "Electric Booty Kick" Stormy said has she attacked me 3 times

"Dark Hypnotic" Darcy attack me but i was able to move out the way, i transformed, and once i was in my Enchantix form all 3 attacked me, "Ice crystal, Lighting blot, Darkness strike" i flew back to the cage and screamed in pain the cage had shocked me again, i fell on the floor, the trix laughed, "Babe get up!" Andy yelled, "Ofelia fight back" Faragonda said, my friends were talking to me but i felt weak

The lighting cage was weakening me, i was struggling to get up, the trix extended their arms toward me, "Dark Snow Lighting Hurricane" they yelled as a hurricane appeared, mixed with darkness and snow. I was being sucked in the hurricane, i got up and tried to fly away, but i was to weak

i was sucked in, i was twisting and turning inside of it, i screamed as the ice and lighting attacked me, i couldn't see anything, the lighting and ice attacked me from everywhere, i couldn't shield myself, i heard people screaming and the trix laughing, i screamed covering my face from the lighting, ice, and the wind, tears where falling from my eyes, my hair was flying like crazy, i couldn't stay steady, i ket turning and twisting.

I felt my body numb, i was thrown into a rock, i tried to get up and extended my arms to attack when Icy attacked me "Frost Storm!" she said attacked me, my arms and legs were extended out frozen, my body was frozen excepted for my chest and head, "Blast of darkness" Darcy attacked me, i was super weak, Icy walked up to me laughing

"She is weakened, Now sisters" the walked toward me, i was squinting my eyes to look at them through my tears, "Time to summon the Crystals of Whisperia Sisters" they laughed, "N-no, i-i wont l-let you t-take my d-dragon" i said weakly, they laughed and summoned their crystals, i heard everyone else screaming furiously

"Crystals of Whisperia, Dark magic from our kin, Reach inside this girl and steal her power from within" i felt my dragon leaving me, "NNNOOOOO!" i screamed in pain, i gasped for air, they had my Dragon, "WE DID IT LADIES" Icy said laughing, "No time to waste lets summon the army of decay right now!" Darcy said, i couldn't kept my head up, i heard people screaming my name, screaming at the trix

"When the screams of a thousand years are finally heard, and the terror of the night erases day, when the moon of above are consumed by shadow, then the flames down below will cause doom to rain, and the creatures of the night will raise once again!" they said as dark clouds blocked the sky making it dark, and slime appeared from under the ground

i was looking at the slime since it was changing form, it was turing into tiny bugs, i screamed in horror, they were climbing on me, i screamed in panic, my body was still frozen, they trix laughed at me, "ARRRRAGGGHHHHHHH!" i yelled and my Dark Dragon came out of me and bursted the ice and blew the bugs off

"SHE STILL HAS THE DARK DRAGON FIRE!?" Icy yelled, "The Dragon never leaves its owner! what you have is nearly a copy!" Bloom screamed as i healed myself, "ARRGGHHHHHHH" i extended my arms out and let my power flow, i blasted the lighting cage and it was destroyed, "She is getting my nerves! Darcy get rid of her!" Icy point at me, "With pleasure" she smiled evilly

"Winx get Darcy, and specialist get Stormy, and Ofelia get Icy, " Faragonda said as i flew up laughing evilly, "Army of Decay i summoned you, get rid or everything and everyone in your path!" Icy said laughing evilly, i seen the creatures rise up and roared

"EVERYONE ATTACK! SHOW THEM NO MERCY! BECAUSE THEY WONT HAVE IT ON YOU, DONT LET THEIR TENTACLES TOUCH YOU!" i yelled as the blasted the creatures and everyone saw that it got up right back, all the fairies transformed and the specialist attacked, i left my Dragon out and attacked Icy, i seen Bloom let her dragon out too and attacked Darcy and Stormy

"DRAGON FIRE!" i blasted Icy and she flew back, "LIGHTING RAGE" i shot her again with powerful lighting, she flew down to the ground, "DARK FIRE" i blasted her and she rolled back, she sat up with an angry face, i kept blasting her

"IT DOESNT FEEL SO NICE NOW DOES IT?" i yelled at her, "ICE COFFIN" i froze her solid, i seen Stormy was about to blast Andy, i flew toward her pushing her to the floor, and blasted her, she hit the floor and bounce back up, "DARKNESS SIGHT" I blinded her

"ARRRGHH I CANT SEE!" she yelled holding her head, i seen the army was getting smaller, i went to help my twin and my friends with Darcy, we all blasted her and she fainted the army was very little now, my dark dragon came out and went through Darcy and Stormy, taking back the dragon, we seen Icy got free, we all blasted her and my dragon went in to her taking back the dragon. The army disappeared and everyone cheered

The trix yelled in anger and "BOTTOMLESS ICE, ETERNAL DARKNESS, UNTAMED LIGHTING!" i blasted them as the hit the ground and fainted, i was weak that i fell, "OFELIA!" heard everyone scream and seen everyone flying down toward me, i felt someones arms catch me, i smiled and i knew it was Andy, i looked at him and kissed him, everyone chuckled since they saw it was a plan for me to fall into Andy's arms.

"You saved us dear" Miss Griffin said as Andy put me down and pulled me into his arms when he saw i was losing my balance, "i did what i had to" i said looking into Andy's eyes, "This calls for a victory party!" Stella said as we laughed

We went back to Alfea and Miss Griffin, Faragonda, and Griselda waved their hands and music, tables, chairs, food, and decorations appeared, Stella used magic on us and we had awesome cute outfits, we all went to eat, we had a good time we laughed and said jokes, Andy stood up and said he has to do something, while Andy walked over to Musa i seen Diaspro, i was shocked

"So Ofelia how do you feel?" Tecna asked, i didn't answer i kept looking at Diaspro, "Ofelia?" Bloom said as they followed my gazed and saw who i was looking at, " Oh no" Aisha said, as we seen she was walking up to Andy, the guys saw we were looking at Diaspro, "Hey don't worry Ofe, He loves you" Sky said looking at me, i turned to look at everyone and they all smiled at me

"Yea trust me, he talks about you all the time" Roy said, "Yea he always came to me for romantic quotes for his-" "HELIA!" everyone yelled at him, "Sorry" he said chuckling with a hand behind his head.

i looked at everyone confused, "Came to you for-" Riven had cut me off, "Hey is that Krystal going to Andy and Diaspro?" we all turned and it was Krystal, she looked jealous, then Diaspro and Krystal started to argue and we seen Andy leaving walking to Musa since she was the Dj, he told her something and she looked at me and smiled, i left someone grab me and pulled me to a certain spot, "Whats going on?" i said turning around to look at my friends, "You'll see" they all said turning me around to face Andy

Then i heard song come on, and Andy had a microphone, and started to sing the song **Im a Believer by The Monkees **

Andy started to sing,

**_I thought love was only true in fairytales  
Meant for someone else but not for me  
Love was out to get me  
That's the way it seemed  
Disappointment haunted all my dreams_**

i smiled as i seen when my friends started to dance and the guys brought me a lot of roses, and i took and smelled them, i placed them on the table, i seen everyone else at the party had sat down to watch Andy, he had planned this for me, my eyes were getting watery. i was smiling at him

**_Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love, I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her if I tried_**

I had a huge smile on my face and tears were falling down my cheeks, i seen Andy walk up to me and wiped the tears and left hims hand on my my cheek, i blushed and smiled at him. He sang to me looking at me eye to eye

**_I thought love was more or less a givin' thing  
Seems the more I gave the less I got  
What's the use in trying?  
All you get is pain  
When I needed sunshine I got rain_**

**_Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love, I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her if I tried_**

Andy pulled me to dance in the middle of the dance floor, i seen Krystal and Diaspro crying, and they were mad, they stormed off since they see how much fun we were having, we kept laughing and we started dancing, and we both started singing, my friends were dancing with their boyfriends smiling at me, they help Andy with this surprise, i had a huge smile on my face when i looked at all my eyes

**_Love was out to get me  
Now that's the way it seemed  
Disappointment haunted all my dreams_**

**_Oh then I saw her face, now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love, I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her if I tried_**

**_Yes I saw her face, now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
Said I'm a believer, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
**

when we finished singing Andy pulled me in for a kiss and everyone cheered. i love Andy, he was so much fun, i feel like i can be myself with him, we all had danced together and sang together, Months passed by and me and the winx kept beating the trix when ever they tried to start something bad

Krystal and Diaspro kept trying to take Andy, but he kept turning them down, i kept putting spells on them to keep them away, they both battled me for him, but i won, everytime we battled, i always won, Andy confronted them and demanded to stay away from him, since me and him ae going to be engaged soon, they started crying and left, i put a love potion on them, so they fell inlove with someone else

i am still a fairy witch, and every new transformation we had i was always in a dark form, we always went on dates with our boyfriends, we spent the days with our boyfriends and always had fun things to do, we always hanged out, we had sleepovers, parties, we all went exploring, hiking, and did everything we thought of, we lived our life with excitement and adventure

We learned about everything we could, about spells, potions, monster, and all the magical creatures, we went to each others home realms and explored it all, we became the company of light, and with our boyfriends with our side we defended the universe from any danger, the trix never gave up in trying to conquer the universe and even had allies, but we never gave up, we sticked together and fought back saving everyone

Then a wizard named Valtor was freed by the trix, we fought hard in Enchantix forms, he wanted me and bloom since we had the dragon fire, he wanted me the most since i had the magic of the ancestral witches, he stoled the magic from other realms, me and bloom destroyed him returning the realms magic back,

We went to Earth to visit my earth family, they were happy to see me especially Macy, Mitzi wasn't so happy, she kept trying to take Andy from me, i confronted her and told her off that she always wanted everything that belonged to me that she was jealous of me, and from then she stopped trying to take Andy, we all spend time with Macy

We all went to theme parks with my earth family, and we use magic to please Macy, we explored the earth since it was a huge place with a lot of countries and their cultures, we all got inspired by the different cultures we learned, Stella was the one most inspired and made beautiful inspiring outfits, she made different outfits from every culture we learned about, when some wizards endangered the people from earth, we had to transform into Believix fairies, and i was in a dark form

We fought the wizards and brought magic to earth, we became famous on planet earth and in the magic realms for saving planet Earth from the wizards, when Tritannus threaten to rule the universe we transformed in Sirenix fairies, and like always, i was in a dark form, we fought and fought him, the trix joined Tritannus and we fought them until Tritannus was defeated, the trix managed to get away

But until now we still fight the trix whenever they strike, Our life was like a fairytale come true even if the evil never stopped, but i was surrounded with my friends and my family, their happiness, their smiles, their laughter, and their love, we all became a big happy family defending the universe.

**THE END**


End file.
